Playing Dirty
by Letting it Go
Summary: Three years after the Great Thaw, Arendelle is flourishing and the people could not be any happier. But things are never simple. An old enemy is holding the children of Arendelle hostage, and will spare their lives only in exchange for Elsa's hand in marriage. Inspired by jade254's "A Bitter Poison." No Helsa, but will result in Hans finding redemption
1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: I read jade254's "A Bitter Poison" a while back, and absolutely loved it, even though I'm not usually on board with the Helsa shipping. So I was inspired to write my own story involving Hans making a play for the throne by blackmailing Elsa into marriage. No Helsa, but Hans will find redemption at the end when he learns that there's more to being King than having everyone stroke his ego and worship the dirt he walks on. **

**Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism and let me know what you liked, didn't like, where I can improve, etc. Thank you!**

In the three years since her coronation, six years since the death of her parents rendered her the unofficial ruler, Queen Elsa of Arendelle had made great strides for her kingdom. Just twenty-four years old, she was mature and astute well beyond her years. Under her reign, Arendelle was more peaceful and prosperous than it had been in over two centuries. Foreign relations were more amiable than they had been even under the reign of her late father. Trade had increased, crime and poverty had nearly vanished. Schools, orphanages, and apprenticeships had been established throughout the kingdom with increased standards of performance—dramatically improving the quality of life for everyone. The young monarch possessed the uncanny ability of speech that could soften the hardest heart and persuade the most recalcitrant mind. This proved tremendously valuable in negotiating with neighboring kingdoms, or even with her own council; men who were so deeply entrenched in tradition and protocol and pedantic bickering, that they often got in the way of passing necessary legislation.

But it wasn't just her mastery over politics or her keen awareness of the kingdom's needs that made Elsa so successful. Her role as queen was more than just a duty or obligation. She loved her subjects as if they were her own children. From the moment she first wore the crown, she was selflessly and unequivocally committed to making Arendelle a better place for all its citizens. Of course, she retained much of the shyness and reticence that was simply a part of her personality. But gone were the days where her aloofness was mistaken for coldness. The people loved her for ruling with wisdom and kindness, but they had grown to appreciate her on a more personal level as well. Since the gates had opened following the Great Thaw, she would make regular trips into town. It would always surprise people how humble she was for a woman of her stature. There was an engaging gentleness about her that naturally put everyone at ease. The people were enamored by the soft, graceful manner in which she spoke. How she treated everyone with respect. How she spoke to the common person as an equal.

Perhaps most endearing of all, she never hesitated to delight the children with her beautiful winter magic, no matter how tired she was or how persistently they harassed her.

But today, Queen Elsa of Arendelle was downright exhausted. There would be no trip into the village on this lovely September afternoon. After being cooped up in her study for the entire day, she had finally finished a rather formidable stack of paperwork. Elsa was rather proud of herself for successfully completing almost a month of negotiations with a particularly stubborn trade partner, and had reached a compromise that she was sure would be hugely beneficial to all sides. She glanced at the grandfather clock resting against the far wall of the room. Four-thirty. Two hours until dinner. Two hours until Anna returned from her visit with Kristoff to his troll family.

_Anna_. The most caring and nonjudgmental person she would ever have the pleasure of knowing. It was because of Anna that she had conquered thirteen years of fear and self-loathing, and regained the capacity to love. Elsa smiled fondly at the thought of her precious baby sister. She rose from the heavy oaken chair and changed into her nightgown, readying herself for a well-earned nap.

* * *

Distant shouts of laughter drew Kai away from his dinner preparations, and into the castle courtyard. He was greeted by a rather large crowd of children dressed in winter gear, despite the warm and temperate weather. Kai knew exactly why they were here.

"Good afternoon, young ones. What can I do for you?"

A husky blonde boy, whom Kai estimated to be nine or ten years old, grinned mischievously to expose two missing teeth. "We're gonna kick Frosty's butt in a snowball fight!"

_Frosty_. The children of Arendelle had affectionately given Elsa that silly nickname about two years ago. Virtually everyone aged twelve and under called her Frosty, much to the chagrin of their parents. Both royal sisters found it to be adorable, but Kai felt that it crossed the line. "It's Queen Elsa, not Frosty. Have some respect," he said curtly, staring the boy straight in the eye.

A younger child spoke up. "Can you get Frosty to come out and play with us?"

The portly man sighed in resignation. There was no point correcting them any further; the nickname wasn't going anywhere. "_Frosty_ stays up working day and night to keep the kingdom in top condition. She is resting right now and is in no condition to play."

"Awwww!" the children groaned. "No fair!" They began stalking away.

Kai watched them go with a half amused, half exasperated smile. He knew that they would not be so easily deterred.

* * *

"Hey Frosty! Frosty! Come out!"

"Do the magic!"

Elsa was just about to climb into bed, when a chorus of animated shouting erupted outside her window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and inched away from the alluring warmth of her bed. Her blonde hair hung over her left shoulder in its characteristic braid, with a few loose tendrils framing her face. Seeing a crowd of children in winter clothing, she gave a soft, gentle smile. With a wave of her fingers, the courtyard transformed into a winter wonderland.

The children squealed with delight. "Come play with us! Pleeeeease?"

No matter how tired she was after a day of duties, not once did Elsa turn down the children who would show up in the castle courtyard almost every day begging to play with her icy magic. She hated saying no, and she hated to see disappointment on a child's face. Thirteen years of closed doors and disappointment was more than enough. It was no secret that the young queen adored children. But right now she was far too tired, and wanted nothing more than to collapse in slumber. "How about tomorrow?" she suggested. "Princess Anna and I will both play with you."

A well-aimed snowball missed her face by inches. When Elsa leaned out the window, at least half a dozen pouting puppy-dog faces assaulted her sensibilities. She instantly felt her resolve crumble.

A girl with bright green eyes spoke with a sly grin on her face. "Kai has given us all the chocolate in the castle. We aren't giving it back until you come out and play." She smugly patted a bundle beneath her jacket.

Elsa knew that she was about to concede any moment. Their cuteness and enthusiasm was absolutely irresistible. "Guys, that's a really low blow," she said with a small chuckle.

"You promised you would play. Queen's word is law. If you don't play, you're breaking the law. And that makes you a criminal," the girl responded proudly. Her auburn pigtails and mischievous smile were so reminiscent of Anna.

_Clever kids_. Elsa decided to play along for just a little longer. She swung her legs over to sit on the window sill. "Just so you know, if queen's word is law, then I can make a new law saying that I get to lie in bed and eat chocolate all day."

"Um…" the children hesitated. "Princess Anna said that you pick your nose and eat it!" blurted a boy wearing a dark green knit cap.

That did the trick. Elsa leapt from the window sill, barefoot and in her nightgown. Such an act would wreak havoc on her reputation, but she did not care. Her childish instincts had roared to life, and were demanding that she live in the moment. Right now she was no longer the queen of a realm. She was an eight year-old girl itching to play in the snow. Elsa haphazardly crafted an ice slide to catch herself as she slid down into the courtyard and crash-landed into a pile of snow.

For the next few hours, shrieks of mirth reverberated through the air and could be heard for several blocks. The people of Arendelle would have been very surprised and very amused to see the source of the commotion. Sparkling, translucent cannons of ice fired snowballs in all directions across the courtyard. The air was thick with flying snowballs that exploded harmlessly into clouds of fine white powder as they found their targets. Children jumped and ducked and rolled to dodge the projectiles. They tackled Elsa and wrestled her to the ground, squealing with laughter as they shoved snow into her face and began half-dragging, half-carrying her towards the beautiful fountain in the center of the courtyard. "Frosty is our prisoner, Frosty is our prisoner!" They sang triumphantly. The giggles intensified dramatically as they started to toss Elsa into the frigid water.

"I have captured the mighty Snow Queen!" a little boy sitting on Elsa's shoulders shouted dramatically as he waved a small sword crafted out of snow. "I am the greatest—_whoa_!" He suddenly slipped and began to fall backwards. She quickly turned to catch him, and set the little bundle of energy safely on the ground.

"I think that's enough fun for today." Elsa climbed out of the fountain. She froze the water that saturated her hair and clothes, and dissipated it with a flick of her wrist. Seeing the looks of disappointment on the faces of the children, she quickly added, "You kids are going to get sick if we stay out in the snow any longer." The snow filling the courtyard swirled gracefully into the air and slowly vanished against the cloudless sky. Softly but sincerely, Elsa knelt and embraced the nearest child. "The gates will always be open to you." The rest of the children all rushed in for their own hugs, before departing for their homes with bubbly smiles on their faces and a very conspicuous bounciness in their footsteps.

* * *

Night had fallen over the Kingdom of Arendelle. The royal sisters stood on the balcony together, arms draped over each other's shoulders, looking over the land with content smiles on their faces. No longer a kingdom of isolation, but a kingdom of love, laughter, and open gates. A safe haven where no one would ever be made to feel inadequate or ashamed of who they were.

Anna broke the silence. "We've really come a long way. I never knew just opening the gates could make such a difference." Her voice grew in volume and pitch. "I just can't wait till the Harvest Festival next week! It's going to be so much fun! The whole kingdom is gonna be there!" She began bouncing up and down with glee. "There's going to be chocolate and music and chocolate and pumpkin carving and all sorts of games and toys, and more chocolate and—wait! Is there an ice sculpture contest too? I bet we'll win First Prize, and then—oh never mind, the ice sculpture contest is for the Winter Festival. I forgot about that. I mean, you could make it winter any time of the year—oh I didn't mean it that way! What I meant is that, um, you know, with your powers we could—wait, what am I trying to say? _Anyways_, I challenge you to a Best of Seven in the games! But none of them can involve snow, because that's not fair. Loser is winner's servant for a month!" Anna rubbed her hands together gleefully. "And for the first game, I choose pig-wrestling!"

Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle at her adorable rambling. "But Anna, what would people think if they saw me rolling around in the mud? As queen, I have to maintain a certain level of—"

Anna giggled in a very loud and un-princesslike fashion. "Don't lie, Elsa! You were so cute playing with the kids today. In your pajamas!"

Elsa put her face in her hands. "You saw that?" she groaned.

Anna stuck her tongue out. "Of course I did! Kristoff and I got back to the castle just as you were getting dunked into the fountain. You're so good with the kids. They love you so much." She placed her hand over Elsa's and winked mischievously. "You'd make a great mother."

Elsa blushed slightly. "Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. That can wait another year or two. If any prince is brave or foolish enough to marry the Snow Queen."

"Correction. If there is any prince out there who is worthy of you." Anna ran a hand through her pigtails. "You deserve someone who will make you happy; someone who will love and respect you one hundred percent, like Kristoff does for me. What kind of guy would you want to marry anyways?"

Elsa hesitated. She hadn't thought much about this topic before, and had always accepted that marriage and heirs was a part of her duty. The people were pleased with her reign, and Arendelle was doing fine without a king. But every monarchy needed a line of succession. "Well," she began. "I guess he'd have to be able to tolerate my powers. He has to be someone that I can trust to help me take care of Arendelle; someone who knows politics and statecraft inside out. He needs to have our people's best interests at heart." Elsa paused and continued. "He has to be a loving father to our children."

Anna nodded in understanding. "You left out the most important thing. You forgot to say that he has to love you."

"That would be asking too much. If he loves our children and takes good care of Arendelle, I know that I will be happy."

Anna's face fell. She hated to see her sister sacrificing her own happiness upon the altar of duty. Elsa had taken an oath to be the Protector of the Dominion, but she was still human and had her own needs. "How can you say that? How is it _asking too much_ to want the man to love you when you're giving him your kingdom, your body, your life, and everything you've worked for? I don't care about politics. I won't let you get tied to some chauvinistic pig." she spat indignantly. Anna's tone then softened. "You've made more sacrifices than anyone should be expected to make. You've spent your whole life loving others. It's time you learned to love yourself. Promise me that when the time comes, you won't make the decision all about the kingdom."

Elsa stifled a yawn and smiled propitiatingly at her feisty sister. "I promise."

The clock struck twelve. Aside from a few taverns and motels that still hummed with activity, everyone in Arendelle was peacefully asleep, including the beloved queen and princess. Northern lights danced ethereally across the sky, casting an elegant glow on the empty streets. The moon and stars smiled down upon a land that was undoubtedly prosperous and powerful, yet still blessed with a rugged and simplistic charm. Not a sound interrupted the calm, except for the wind rustling through the trees and the sound of water lapping against the boats docked in the harbor. Closed stores and empty windows lined the cobblestone streets, after yet another busy day of commerce and exchange. Preparations for the Harvest Festival were visibly underway. Even amidst the low visibility, enthusiasm and dedication was apparent in every detail of the decorations adorning the town square. Vendors had begun to erect their tents and booths, awaiting the festivities of the following week. Pumpkins were carved, scarecrows were erected, and wreaths of flowers and autumn leaves hung from every building.

The tranquil night was interrupted by a series of soft, furtive footsteps. A mysterious figure in a black cloak slithered towards a sketchy-looking motel. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles grinned demonically and muttered to himself, "Oh Queen Elsa, you thought you were rid of me, didn't you?" He glanced at his calendar, and reached out a hand to smugly pat a bulge his pocket. "In seven short days, Arendelle shall know the meaning of pain!" With a quick glance over his shoulder, he stepped into an alley and vanished into the shadows.

**To all reviews, favorites, and follows, thank you so much! We will flash back to Hans' childhood in the next chapter. It will shed some light on why he became so desperate for power and adulation.  
**


	2. The Birth of a Monster

**This chapter begins with a flashback to Hans' childhood 20 years ago. It will introduce the environment that he grew up in, and how it has shaped his worldviews & made him into the person we know him to be. **

**Warning: a few uses of foul language, and some pretty intense bullying. **

_20 years earlier_

"Your Majesty," the guard spoke timidly. "Here is the woman you've asked us to bring." He cast a woeful and apologetic look at his captive before bowing and exiting the room.

King Vladimir of the Southern Isles was a large, beefy man who stood six and a half feet tall. The muscles and veins stood out like knotted cords down the length of his huge, hairy arms. His piercing aqua eyes and scruffy auburn beard revealed him to be a proud descendant of Viking warlords. Fittingly, he also carried the legacy as one of the most notorious tyrants to ever rule the land. The man was a wicked schemer, and nearly unparalleled in his vast ability to extort and intimidate. His cruelty was legendary. Cries of distress often rang through the halls late at night, as the inebriated brute would ravish the castle's female servants. The dungeons of his castle were lined with the bones of petty criminals and political opponents, along with those of their wives and children. The people of his dominion were viciously taxed to support his decadent lifestyle. It was said that the rubies adorning the armrest of his throne had been purchased by the blood of a thousand peasants.

Vladimir arose from his obscenely large and heavily decorated throne, and glared ferociously at the trembling peasant kneeling before his feet. "So," he began with a deathly soft tone. "You're the wench who didn't pay her taxes this month."

The emaciated woman pushed back her filthy, matted hair pulled the tattered cloak tightly around her shoulders. She began whimpering pitifully. "Your Majesty, I have four children at home. They go to bed hungry every night." She hung her head lower as tears poured down her sunken cheeks. "Please, _please_ have mercy! Ever since my husband died last year…" She tried to continue her desperate entreaty, but was sobbing too hard to utter another word.

"Enough!" The king's loud, angry roar echoed through the halls and elicited violent tremors that nearly shattered the windows. A malevolent smirk twisted his lips. "I take no interest in your personal circumstances. I will not be swayed by the emotional propaganda that issues from your vile, blasphemous mouth. You have committed a crime against the crown, and for that—"

"Daddy?"

A six year-old boy with hazel eyes and a mop of red hair timidly entered the Great Hall, clutching a small stuffed horse in his left hand. "Daddy, will you play ball with me and Sitron?"

King Vladimir glared at his youngest son. "Hans, I am a busy man. I have no time for your childish nonsense."

The boy inched closer. "Daddy, who is she?"

"This woman failed to pay her taxes. Tonight she will be brought into the dungeons. I have ordered the guards to cut off her thieving hands and her lying tongue. The rest of her family will be hanged tomorrow afternoon," Vladimir responded in a cold, emotionless tone.

Prince Hans tentatively approached the pitiful prisoner and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. A glimmer of hope flickered in her eyes. "Why didn't you pay your taxes?" he asked innocently. His eyes were soft and understanding, with the genuine curiosity of a child. "Don't you have enough money? Mommy gave me ten krone because I ate all my vegetables. Do you want—"

"Hans!" Vladimir's eyes were bloodshot and murderous. "I told you to _fuck off_! I swear I will have you flogged if you keep asking idiotic questions about things that don't concern you!"

With tears in his eyes, the little prince hugged his favorite toy tightly to his chest and ran out of the room. On the way out, he ran into his eldest brother.

Crown Prince Haakon glared down at the little boy. "Have you been harassing Father again?"

Hans cowered away. "I only wanted somebody to play with me," he whimpered. "Daddy was busy. Haakon, can you play with me?"

"Don't you dare say my name!" Haakon roughly shoved Hans against a wall. "Listen," he growled. "You are the worthless thirteenth son. You will never sniff the throne. You don't even deserve to be called a Prince. The only reason you get to live in this castle is because we choose to put up with you. I've told you before, we will tolerate your existence as long as we don't have to see you or hear you. But you've been getting too cocky lately. You need to be put in your place." As Hans wiped away the tears in his eyes, he suddenly felt Sitron torn from his grasp.

"Hey, give him back!" the six year-old tried in vain to rescue his beloved toy.

Haakon teasingly examined the stuffed horse. "What a cute little horsie," he cooed. "I think I'll have some fun with him." He walked away briskly, continuing to mockingly caress the toy.

Hans furiously pumped his tiny legs to keep up with Haakon's long strides. "Please, Sitron is my most favorite thing in the whole world! Don't take him away!" His heart stopped when he saw what his brother was up to.

Haakon strolled nonchalantly into the kitchen, and picked up a large pair of scissors from the countertop. He perched the horse's neck precariously between the blades. The eldest prince of the Southern Isles sneered cruelly at his little brother. "Sitron told me that he hates you. He would rather die than play with you for another minute." Haakon then pretended to speak for Sitron, _"Hello, my name is Sitron. Please cut off my head so that I don't have to listen to Hans crying like a little bitch."_ He grinned maliciously and began to close the scissors.

Hans burst into noisy sobs and fell to his knees. "Please, don't hurt him!" Tears poured down his cheeks.

Haakon feigned a look of sympathy, and set the scissors down. "I was only joking. I would never do anything to your best friend." He handed the toy back. Hans instantly stopped crying, and enveloped Sitron in a tight embrace. The little boy smiled tenderly and petted the horse's soft fur. "I will never let anything hurt you," he murmured softly. "I promise. For as long as I live, you will always be my best friend. I love you, Sitron."

"Oh Hans," Haakon's voice was soft yet foreboding. "If only there was someone out there who loved you." Before Hans could register what he had said, Haakon whipped around and snatched the stuffed horse. Without another word, he began to tear Sitron into pieces.

Hans let out an agonized scream and sobbed uncontrollably. "You won't get away with this, you big bully!"

Haakon nonchalantly dropped Sitron's remains into the fireplace. "I already have."

As Haakon walked out of the kitchen and kicked the door shut, Hans pushed a stool up to the counter and climbed up to retrieve a pitcher of water. With great effort, he climbed back down, careful not to spill a single drop. He made his way over to the fireplace, and gently extinguished the flames that had stolen away his most cherished possession. The fire dissipated with a low, dispassionate hiss and emitted clouds of gray smoke that danced through the air in a ghostly fashion. They were the ghosts of his best friend, whom he would never see again. _Everybody is always being mean to me, _he sobbed to himself. _I'll show them. One day I will be King. Then I can do whatever I want, and boss everyone around. I will eat the best food and wear the best clothes and have enough money to buy whatever I want, and I will never get bullied ever again!_ The young prince threw himself onto the cold marble floor, clutching two handfuls of ash in his tiny fists, and cried beyond any human capacity to shed tears.

* * *

_Back to present time_

Hans sat in a remote table in one of the busiest pubs in Arendelle, with a drink in his hand. His hair had grown longer, and a scruffy beard adorned his face. Dressed in a homely brown cloak that was nothing like the princely attire he once wore, he knew he was virtually unrecognizable.

The disgraced Prince reminisced upon his childhood and remembered the vow he had made. The vow he would soon honor. If all went according to plan, that poor defenseless six year-old would soon have a crown on his head and a nation of loyal subjects at his feet. On the other side of the fjord, across a vast expanse of space and time, the Kingdom of the Southern Isles was slowly but surely imploding. The people had finally grown weary of Vladimir's tyranny, and were on the verge of revolt. The flames of rebellion were surreptitiously growing throughout the land, and the king knew it.

_If you beat a dog, it will bite back once it's had enough._ Hans took a sip of his ale. _If only my brothers could see me now. The thirteenth son ruling over the wealthiest land in Northern Europe. Poor, pathetic little Hans bedding the Snow Queen every night, while Haakon and Alexander and Bjorn continue sneaking through town looking for cheap whores. _Hans clenched his jaw at the grim recollection of his three eldest brothers. _Just imagine them_ _on their knees begging for mercy. They will sob and plead in vain for King Hans to grant them refuge in Arendelle, so that they don't get murdered in their beds. Meanwhile, my father will get his fat ass dragged off of the throne and onto the guillotine. _

Hans sunk lower into his chair, taking in his environment and attempting to gather as much information as he could. If he was going to rule Arendelle, he'd better start learning about its people.

"God Bless Queen Elsa!" An impassioned shout from the bartender interrupted his musings. A soft clink of glass followed, as every man lifted his drink into the air. "God Bless Queen Elsa!" they echoed.

Hans turned away and shook his head in disgust. _These men must be drunk out of their minds. I won't be learning anything by sticking around here._ He paid his bill and stalked out of the tavern. He followed the crowd and walked a few blocks north to find himself at a marketplace bustling with activity. _Let's see what I find here._

* * *

Hans strolled through the town square with his hood pulled up. He was ominously close to Arendelle castle. God only knew how much trouble he would be in if someone recognized his voice or face. But it had been three years since his little mishap, so perhaps he was being needlessly paranoid. He quickly recanted that thought when a young woman wearing a sparkling blue dress strode gracefully past him. Her platinum blonde hair was held in a loose French braid. _Target in sight._ He pulled his hood higher and followed, careful to keep his distance yet remain within earshot.

Elsa walked into a sweets shop, and began carefully selecting a huge quantity of chocolates. People approached her with no reservations, bowing and initiating some small talk. Hans saw his chance. He crept closer and pretended to examine the items on display in the baker's window, while surreptitiously listening in.

"Your Majesty, that's quite the mountain of chocolates you've got there. If you don't mind that I ask, what are they for?"

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "Sadly, I lost a bet with my sister this morning. Winner gets to boss loser around for the day. I am here at her orders, catering to her pathological need for sugar."

A corpulent middle-aged man who appeared to be a fisherman gave a hearty chuckle, and laid a large, rugged hand on her shoulder. "Queen Elsa, I'm afraid that Princess Anna had you tricked. You see, you already have the right to boss anyone around any day of the week. You had nothing to gain from that bet."

"Well, looks like I have the rest of our lives to get my revenge." Elsa then turned to the clerk at the counter. "How much to I owe you?"

The store owner shook his head vigorously. "I could never ask you to pay for anything. For a humble man such as myself to be graced with your time is more than I could ever ask for."

"Sir, this is your livelihood. I can't take away what is yours. You must have worked hard to procure such fine chocolates."

"No, I insist." He held up his hand as Elsa began to reach into her pocket. Several other people backed him up and echoed his sentiment. "Your Majesty, you are welcome to visit my establishment and help yourself to anything free of charge," someone else clamored.

"It's the least we can do," yet another person shouted.

Elsa gave him a shy but cordial smile. "If you won't tell me the price of the chocolate, allow me to take a guess." She laid a large gold coin on the counter and bade him farewell. The man at the counter was mute with shock, and nearly moved to tears. "This coin is worth more than all the chocolate in the entire shop," he whispered. "Her Majesty is so kind and gracious."

As Hans stopped to process what he had just witnessed, he was nearly run over by a group of young children sprinting headlong down the street. "Hey look guys, it's Frosty!"

_Frosty? _Hans thought incredulously as he sauntered over to a rustic-looking café and ordered a plate of open-faced sandwiches. He choked back a snort of laughter as the children began to accost Elsa. _Is that what they call her?_

Hans watched as Elsa knelt down and began to slowly swirl her hands around the little girl who stood before her. An ice dress took shape around the child, who began hopping up and down and squealing with glee. Finally, a glittering tiara materialized on her head.

"Thank you, thank you!" the little girl sprang forward and pulled Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Frosty! Mommy mommy mommy, look at me!"

"Do me next! I said it first! Frosty likes me the best! No, Frosty likes me more! Liar! Stop copying me!" the children argued and pushed as they crowded closer to Elsa. She quickly calmed them down and granted each of their requests one by one. Another dress and tiara. A little ice sculpture. A snow globe that played music. A pair of ice skates.

As much as Hans hated to admit it, he felt a twinge of jealousy and resentment in the deep recesses of his subconscious. His mind once again wandered back to the world he came from. In his homeland, members of the royal family were bombarded with fearful, reproachful glares behind their backs whenever they ventured into the public. The people would scurry through the streets like rats, desperately attempting to stay out of sight, before disappearing into their homes to gossip and wish death upon King Vladimir and his demon spawn. All were hated by association. Even as a little boy, naïve in the ways of the world and possessing zero knowledge of politics and leadership, Hans had been equally despised as his father and eldest brothers. He was guilty at birth. His parentage automatically made him an oppressor in the eyes of the public. An enemy to be exterminated. Hans longed for someone to look at him the way the people of Arendelle looked at their queen; with eyes full of appreciation and love, and smiles of pure, unadulterated joy on their faces. Without a shadow of fear or uncertainty.

But this was no time for sentimentality. He had a mission to fulfill, and a kingdom to conquer. Hans took a bite of sandwich and buried his face with disgust. _Look at the witch fraternizing with those filthy peasants. What a waste._ Hans rubbed his hands together. _Just you wait, Frosty. Soon I will have your crown on my head, and I will show you how to use it properly!_

**The Harvest Festival will take place in the next chapter. This is where Hans will make his move.**


	3. Pig-Wrestling

**Author's note: **

**I'm working under the assumption that Hans has been plotting revenge for quite some time, and decided long ago when and how he would strike. In case you're wondering how he was able to pull this off when he's only been in Arendelle for one week. **

**Think of the Harvest Festival as a typical carnival or county fair, with some Thanksgiving-themed elements. **

**Elsa the SnowQueen19**** & ****FrozenFairyTales:**** Yes, Hans' father and brother were absolutely terrible, and it must have really stung when he saw how happy and loved the children of Arendelle were. **

**FrozenAddict15**** & ****Smarti4Bullies****: I will do my best. **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 3. Enjoy! Please leave reviews and let me know what worked well, and what could be improved. It helps me greatly as a new writer. **

_The day of the Harvest Festival_

Hans smirked to himself as he wheeled his supplies into a large open field where a large number of people were putting the finishing touches on their displays. The festivities were set to begin in six hours. On his left, a teenage boy whistled happily as he placed stuffed animals and other prizes on a table in front of a game station. Three booths away, a few women—who appeared to be schoolteachers—were working at a wall decorated with children's artwork. The wooden panels were covered with crude replications of famous artists, random crayon drawings, and some more seasonal illustrations as well. Hans saw a rather large section dedicated to pumpkins, scarecrows, farm animals, and the likes. Underneath were the names of every child who had contributed artwork, and a brief list of what each of them was thankful for that year.

The prince nearly vomited in his mouth when he saw that at least seventy percent of the children had put one or both of the royal sisters on their lists. He rolled his eyes and began setting up his own tent. _These idiots won't even know what hit them._

An overweight older man wearing a straw hat was managing a petting zoo not far away. "Wonderful day for a festival, isn't it?" He smiled warmly at Hans. "What have you got there?"

Hans returned his smile. "Magic tricks. I'm an amateur magician."

The man gave a throaty laugh. "Oh, the young'uns will love that. They love magic of all sorts, whether it be magic done by craft and guile, or Her Majesty's beautiful winter magic." He shook his head affectionately, before returning to his work. "Magic can be such a beautiful thing."

_These poor, naïve fools are buying my disguise hook, line, and sinker. It's like taking candy from a baby. _Hans thought to himself. He discreetly fingered the bottle of poison in his coat pocket. The Harvest Festival was indeed the perfect time to put his plan into action. Large crowds, lots of noise and activity, and people having way too much to eat and drink. Everyone would be completely preoccupied with having fun, and pay no attention to their surroundings. It would take no effort at all to sneak some poison into the food and drinks.

There was also the thrill of wreaking havoc and terror upon the people of Arendelle at what was a joyous time of the year. They had robbed him of the throne he deserved. Soon he would have the pleasure of watching them plunge from the clouds of jubilation into the deepest abyss of despair. And he would make sure that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had front-row seats.

* * *

"Anna, please! Don't be such a stinker! Can't you see that I really don't want to participate in pig-wrestling?" The sisters were walking through the festival grounds, arguing over the rules of the game they would soon be partaking in. In other words, Anna had grabbed Elsa's hand and was dragging her from one stand to another, shrieking with delight and sampling every single attraction that they walked past. Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and a few castle servants were following at a distance, listening in with amusement. Circles of ice formed rapidly around Elsa's feet, as her chances of escaping the pig-wrestling faded rapidly.

Anna smirked and chewed a mouthful of popcorn. "Are you chicken?"

Elsa's head snapped up. "Of course not! I'm just suggesting a more, um, _civilized_ game. We can't roll around in the mud like that. It would be completely degrading."

Anna shoved an entire caramel apple into her mouth. "Oh Elsa, have you forgotten the rules of our little Best of Seven? We each chose three games. Since I won the coin toss, I got to choose the seventh. Pig-wrestling it is." She looked over her shoulder. "We had witnesses! Don't you try to wiggle your way out of this!"

Kai cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Princess Anna is correct. Those were the terms of the deal."

Elsa glared playfully at her. "Fine. I'll just win four of the other six games, and have you shoveling reindeer poop for a month."

Kristoff spoke in his Sven impersonation. "Your Majesty, reindeer poop is worth its weight in gold." Everyone laughed.

Elsa continued, "But seriously. I refuse to be seen rolling around with pigs."

Anna grinned demonically. "Too late! I've already invited the whole kingdom to watch. A bunch of people even started a betting pool. Don't worry, everyone is betting on me winning the pig-wrestling anyways." Before Elsa could react, Anna leapt on top of a large haystack and screamed, "Hey everyone, we're starting!"

Elsa face-palmed as hordes of people began to gather excitedly around them. "You're the worst sister ever."

* * *

"Drat!" Anna stomped her foot in frustration. "It's a tie!" The sisters had just finished their first competition, which was to knock over glass bottles with a wooden ball. Neither was particularly successful. Elsa's aim was pretty accurate, but she didn't throw with quite sufficient force to knock the bottles over. Anna threw hard enough to bring down the entire North Mountain, but she had nearly decapitated Olaf on half of her attempts.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably at the thousands of fawning citizens watching them, and screaming like rabid sports fans every time a ball was thrown. "In that case, why don't we make it a Best of Five? Cancel the pig-wrestling?"

"No!" everyone shouted in unison.

A slightly-intoxicated man shouted through a mouthful of chicken wings, "Make it two rounds of pig-wrestling!" The crowd screamed in approval.

_Remind me to throw all of you in the dungeons later, _Elsa cursed silently. She forced a smile. "I guess we're playing chess next?"

The sisters seated themselves at opposite sides of a chessboard. Elsa had played chess since a young age and was very skilled, so she jumped out to a substantial lead. After all, politics and negotiations were akin to a live game of chess. She ran through some mental calculations. _If I move my knight to that square, Anna will have to move one of those pieces, leaving that pawn unprotected. Then I can force a checkmate in three moves. _

Anna leaned back in her chair, seemingly unperturbed at her impending loss. A sinister look was appearing on her face. "You know, technically I won before the game even started." Her grin widened. "Since Elsa doesn't have a King."

All was dead silent for a moment, before everyone in the crowd simultaneously exploded with laughter and incoherent babbles.

"Your Highness, that was the diss of the century!"

"Oh baby, shit is going down!"

"_Doesn't have a King_. Oh God, you're killing me!" The same drunk man was snorting like a pig.

Elsa paused in confusion for a moment. She blushed a deep crimson when she finally understood the implications of Anna's comment. In mock outrage, she flipped the chessboard.

Anna cheered. "Elsa forfeits. I win! Now, round one of pig-wrestling!"

* * *

_BOOM!_

A massive explosion of fireworks lit up the night sky just as they arrived at the pig pen. Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. "That's odd. I thought the fireworks were always saved for the third day of the festival." Everyone around them appeared equally flustered.

Elsa saw her chance. "Let's go check it out!" She grabbed Anna by the hand and sprinted away from the pig pen as fast as she could run in her ice heels.

"Don't think for a minute that you're off the hook!" Anna yelled. They weaved through the densely-packed crowd, before arriving at the source of the fireworks.

A massive throng of people, mostly children, sat enraptured as they munched on cotton candy. They watched as a man wearing a magician's hat and a black cape balanced himself on a large rubber ball and began an incredibly complicated juggling performance. He randomly tossed fistfuls of powder into the air, which erupted into a beautiful array of fireworks. Everyone oohed and aahed.

The man flicked his wrist and butterflies seemed to materialize out of thin air. "How does he do that?" a few kids asked in wonder. "Do you think he has magic like Frosty?"

Anna temporarily forgot her indignation at Elsa ditching the pig-wrestling, and found herself thoroughly enjoying the performance. The man now swept the hat off his head, and held it out to reveal that it was empty. Then he waved a stick over the hat, and reached in to pull out a rabbit.

"A bunny!" squealed a little girl. "It's so cute! Mommy, can I have a bunny too?"

The magician reached a hiatus in his show. He took a bow, and the audience applauded loudly. When the din settled, he stepped onto a small pedestal and cleared his throat.

"People of Arendelle. It has been a pleasure to perform for you tonight. It always warms my heart to see the little ones having a great time. The magic and wonder of childhood is truly the greatest magic of all." He paused. "I propose a toast. A toast to all the wonderful people that have brought greatness to this land. A toast to commemorate all we have to be thankful for at this time of the year."

The man gestured, and a few festival workers began to pass out cups of soda to the people in the crowd. No one realized that a small quantity of powder sat at the bottom of their cups. He continued until everyone had some soda, before pouring a cup for himself.

The magician raised his cup into the air. "Let us begin with a toast to the good people of Arendelle!"

"To the good people of Arendelle!" the crowd echoed in unison.

A child hopped up and down and shouted, "A toast to cotton candy!"

Another child called out, "A toast to balloon animals!"

Olaf yelled in his cheerful voice, "A toast to warm hugs!"

All was silent again as the man raised his cup. "A toast to the fair maiden with fists of steel. Thrower of the most vicious right hook in all of Europe. The girl with a heart that can melt ice, and hands that can shatter swords. To Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The crowd repeated the toast, and simultaneously took a drink.

Kristoff chuckled and patted Anna on the back. "That's our feisty-pants."

Elsa held out her hand just as Anna and Kristoff were about to take a drink. "Something feels strange about him," she muttered quietly. They hesitated before setting their cups down.

The magician spun around, his black cape spreading like bat wings. "Is that Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, the ice master and deliverer? The man who will ride through a blizzard to save the one he loves? And do I see Sven the Talking Reindeer?"

Kristoff was slightly taken aback. "Whoa, I didn't know we were that famous." He ruffled Sven's fur.

The magician thrust his cup high into the air with great vigor. "Finally, a toast to the Great One of Arendelle. The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, most absolutely perfect role model this blessed land has ever seen. The Protector of the Dominion and Ice Mistress Extraordinaire. To Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa blushed slightly as the crowd toasted her at the top of their lungs, before throwing their heads back to chug down their drinks. With one final burst of fireworks, the magician took a bow. "That concludes my humble performance. The next show begins in about one hour. Make sure you don't miss it!"

**The poison takes effect in the next chapter. That is also where Hans will reveal his plan. **


	4. The Magician Exposed

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting! I've been away on a business trip. A new chapter will be posted every 3 or 4 days from now on. I'm having so much fun with this story, and I guarantee that I will finish it! **

**Please help me out by giving your input for the following questions:**

**1: Do you think I'm making the people of Arendelle too informal or casual when interacting with Elsa? They were all buddy-buddy with her in Chapter 2. And did the children cross the line by dragging Elsa out of bed to play with them?**

**2: Is Frosty a lame or disrespectful nickname? **

**3: My plan is to have Hans become a 100% redeemed man and amend his ways completely, but he and Elsa won't be falling in love. What would you guys like to see happen to Hans at the end of the story? Should he stay in Arendelle? Return to his home country to try and change how things are being run in the Southern Isles? **

**Here goes Chapter 4! **

Hans could hardly contain his excitement as he watched the crowd drain their cups with no hesitation. He glanced at his pocket watch. One hour indeed. He patted himself on the back for having the ingenuity to choose a slow-spreading poison that required an hour to take effect. An instant poison would've spared him the agony of waiting, but it would have also betrayed the source of the poison. _Those gluttonous idiots will stuff themselves with so much junk in the next hour, no one will know which food item had been spiked. _

His plan was not without hitches, though. When Elsa had stopped Kristoff and Anna from picking up their cups, Hans clenched his fists and ground his teeth together in murderous rage. It took a tremendous effort to restrain himself from screaming in frustration. He had lost his two most valuable hostages.

But the doubts faded away as he recalled what had transpired in the marketplace. Those gut-wrenchingly preposterous interactions that had taken place between the people of Arendelle and their beloved queen. Hans realized that he still had plenty of leverage. He could still make Elsa yield to his demands. She cared for those filthy peasants as if they were her own children, and had the stupidity to make it public knowledge. Everyone was a potential hostage. _Love is an open door indeed. My father would let half his citizens die before giving up a single jewel in his crown. Poor, foolish Arendelle. This is what happens when you put a woman in charge. They tend to rule with their emotions. _Hans retreated into his tent and closed the flaps, eagerly awaiting the chaos that would soon unfold.

* * *

"Wheeeee!" Anna screamed with exhilaration as she slid down a long, winding slide on a small sled. She suddenly grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Wait, I have a better idea. Elsa, get your butt over here! Now! That's an order!"

Elsa laughed as she made her way over. "I thought I gave orders around here."

Anna pointed excitedly at the slide. "Can you coat that thing with ice?" The people standing in line began clamoring in agreement.

Elsa furrowed her brow slightly. "Would it be safe? The sled could reach a dangerously high speed at the base of the slide, so the landing pad would have to be moved back. Then there's the issue of—"

"Elsa! Just let it go and learn to have some fun!"

"Come on Frosty, pleeeeease?" At the sound of Elsa's nickname, the children instantly received reproachful glares from their parents.

A few more pouting faces had Elsa surrendering. "All right then. But let me test it out first." She flicked her fingers towards the slide, and a smooth shell of ice crept up its length. When the improvisation was complete, she conjured an ice ladder and climbed to the top. She examined the trajectory, before deciding to arc the bottom of the slide slightly upward to reduce the final velocity of the sled. A stream of icy wind pushed the landing pad forward to where the sled would ultimately land. Elsa paused for a second, before procuring a sled of ice.

With a deep breath, Elsa leaned forward and plummeted downwards. The ride was thrilling, but she was a bit self-conscious about behaving childishly in public. Finally, she flew off the end, and crashed safely into the landing pad.

"It's fine!" she called. The crowd cheered in excitement. But the line was long, and people were getting restless after an entire day of waiting in all sorts of lines. Elsa quickly produced two more identical slides, and a stack of icy sleds. Enough for each person to take one. The people bowed and thanked her profusely, before rushing forward to indulge themselves.

Not far away, the castle's clock tower struck ten. The fairgrounds were still packed, although the crowds had begun to disperse. "It's getting late, Anna. Maybe we should call it a night." Elsa politely covered a yawn.

"Wait, just let me ride this thing one more time." Anna began climbing up the steps.

Suddenly, a piercing scream reverberated through the crisp night air. Anna stumbled slightly, and caught herself. "What was that?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Sounds like someone's having too much fun. Or perhaps they had too much to drink."

Another scream was heard, followed by a loud gagging noise. Elsa narrowed her eyes and instinctively put up her hands in a defensive posture. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

Sure enough, an outburst of agonized screams arose from random locations throughout the fairgrounds, like an array of poorly synchronized fireworks. The air slowly grew fetid after a rapid succession of retching and vomiting. People whirled about in confusion, desperately attempting to pinpoint the cause of the sudden pandemonium while fearing for their own safety. A few people standing in line for Elsa's ice slide suddenly dropped to their knees, writhing in anguish.

A group of guards quickly arrived on scene, and surrounded the royal sisters. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, get inside the castle gates at once! Let us investigate." Anna hesitated, before pushing them aside and running in the direction of the most recent screams.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa and Kristoff ran after her, ignoring the shouts of the guards as they weaved through the panicked crowds. They were horrified to find that everywhere they went, people were sprawled on the ground convulsing in sheer agony. Children shrieked helplessly and clawed at their chests as blood, vomit, and bile dribbled down their chins.

A grim look of determination flickered across Elsa's gentle features. Gone was the sweet, playful girl with a pronounced childish streak beneath a veneer of propriety. Right now she had to be Queen Elsa of Arendelle, not Frosty. The circumstances demanded that she put aside the personality that everyone knew and loved, and adopt the stern, sovereign facade that was reserved for business settings. She stomped her foot hard on the ground to conjure a tall pillar of ice beneath her feet, and assessed the situation from her elevated vantage point. It appeared that close to a thousand people had been afflicted, and bodies were randomly scattered all over the fairgrounds. With a vigorous sweep of her arm, an army of snow golems materialized out of thin air. They gently picked up the fallen bodies, and began carrying them towards the castle.

Satisfied with the progress, Elsa hopped down and raced to find the guards. "Summon the royal physician at once," she said in a steely tone that she typically used only to put those particularly ornery or disrespectful council members in their places. They bowed and complied at once.

* * *

The mysterious symptoms had gone into what appeared to be a temporary remission, meaning that the chaos had subsided considerably. But sporadic moans of pain continued to echo off the walls of the Great Hall, where over two hundred victims lay on beds of ice covered with all the spare sheets and blankets the castle had to offer. Many others resided in the guest rooms.

As the doctors arrived at the castle, the royal sisters waited anxiously outside the Great Hall awaiting a diagnosis. After half an hour of pacing, sweating, and nail-biting, the royal physician emerged from the room with a downcast expression on his face.

"Your Majesty," he began tentatively. "I'm terribly sorry to say that we have not been able to identify the cause. The symptoms we observed bear no resemblance to that of any known illness. My men and I will do our best, but we cannot guarantee anything." He took a deep, pensive breath. "They are in God's hands now."

Elsa jumped forward to restrain Anna just as the redhead's fists were inches away from colliding with the doctor's face. "Is that all you're gonna say?" Anna shrieked. "They're in God's hands, so you don't have to do anything?"

The princess was still flailing wildly. "Anna, calm down. We're all on the same side here. Lashing out isn't going to help the situation." Elsa tried to sound as calm and composed as possible, but her hands shook nonetheless.

Gerda spoke up. "Perhaps it was not an accident. Maybe it was an assassin, or an act of terrorism." She turned to the queen and princess. "We must adopt tighter security measures. I believe it would be prudent for the two of you to be accompanied by an escort whenever you venture outside the castle gates. You too, Sir Kristoff."

Elsa was skeptical. "The victims were randomly dispersed throughout the fairgrounds. The attack did not stem from any specific epicenter. An assassin's handiwork would have been localized. Not to mention that hundreds of people went down within what was at best five minutes."

"It could have been illness or food poisoning. The food at the festival has been handled by so many people, and it's been sitting outside in the sun all day. I saw tons of people reaching in with their hands as well," Kristoff suggested. "I share carrots with Sven all the time, so perhaps I have higher tolerance for unclean food."

Anna turned to him slowly, "It couldn't have been the food. I ate more than the rest of the kingdom combined, and nothing happened to me."

A massive explosion of frigid air caused everyone to jump. Razor-sharp icicles erupted ominously from the walls of the room. "That magician! He must have done something to the drinks." Elsa slammed her fist against a random suit of armor. "I just knew there was something wrong about that man!" She turned to the guards stationed by the door. "Gentlemen, please ride down to the fairgrounds and retrieve the cups that the magician handed out to the crowd during his show. I would like to have the physicians examine them."

The guards had been gone for hardly a minute when they returned to the room, appearing slightly flustered. "Your Majesty, a man is here to speak with you. He is waiting outside in the castle courtyard."

Elsa raised her eyebrows in slight confusion. "Who is this man?"

The captain of the guard shrugged. "He refused to give his name. But he says it is urgent, and he will speak with you only."

"This better not be a waste of time," Elsa muttered to herself. Anna stifled a grin as she swore she heard her very proper sister whisper a string of four-letter words. Elsa descended the staircase and made her way to the courtyard. A man wearing a black cloak sat on the edge of the fountain, with his back facing her. She cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. When the man turned around and lowered his hood, she nearly jumped into the fountain.

"Prince Hans," she said curtly, once the initial shock had worn off. "I do not recall inviting you to Arendelle."

Hans rose to his feet and began slowly pacing around the fountain, with a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid it will be King Hans by the time I'm finished with my business here."

**Hans will reveal what he did in the next chapter and make his marriage proposal. Elsa will look into other ways to cure the mysterious poison while still appearing to submit to Hans 100%.**


	5. King Hans of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I am greatly encouraged by the positive feedback. But if there's anything you think could be improved, please give an honest opinion. Everyone has different tastes, and constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Once again, please help me out by giving your input for the following questions:**

**1: Do you think I'm making the people of Arendelle too informal or casual when interacting with Elsa? And did the children cross the line by dragging Elsa out of bed to play with them?**

**2: Is Frosty a lame or disrespectful nickname? **

**3: My plan is to have Hans become a 100% redeemed man and amend his ways completely, but he and Elsa won't be falling in love. What would you guys like to see happen to Hans at the end of the story? Should he stay in Arendelle? Return to his home country to try and change how things are being run in the Southern Isles?**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. "King Hans?" She felt sick repeating that statement. "Those two words don't even belong in the same sentence! You are a selfish, cowardly opportunist with a preposterous sense of entitlement. I pity any nation that must claim a man like you as their ruler."

Hans clicked his tongue. "Harsh words, Frosty."

"It's _Your Majesty_ to you!" Elsa shouted. She loved that adorable nickname from the children, despite being bombarded with apologies from contrite parents every time she was addressed as Frosty. The nickname represented the understanding and rapport that had been established between the populace of Arendelle and their ruler. A strong bond of mutual respect that was forged out of love, in which not a trace of intimidation or elitism could be found. Hans had certainly not earned the right to partake in that blessed union.

Hans would not be so easily deterred. He was having too much fun pushing her buttons. "Why so cranky, Frosty? Not your time of the month? Is your frozen inkwell leaking?" He tauntingly caressed her backside.

Elsa recoiled and swatted his hand away vigorously. "Prince Hans, I am in no mood for your disgusting jokes. State your business, now."

"If you insist, _Your Majesty_." Hans continued pacing around the fountain. "Well… Let's just say that I'm aware of certain _complications_ that arose during the Harvest Festival, and I may be able to offer a solution." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But alas, as generous and noble a man I am, I cannot provide my services for free."

Elsa suddenly grew nervous. She maintained a regal and confident exterior, but couldn't conceal the thin shell of ice that was creeping up around the edge of the fountain. "What do you know?"

The incontinence of her icy magic was a clear sign that she was losing her composure. Hans smirked at the sight. "Let's just say that last night, around nine-fifteen perhaps… close to seven hundred poor oblivious souls, mostly children, seem to have _accidentally_ ingested some of that lovely—"

Elsa suddenly felt her mind spinning out of control, as she combined the hints he dropped with what she already knew. _How could he possibly know all this? He knows how many people were at the magician's show. He knows exactly when it happened. Is he in cohorts with the magician? Wait a minute. What did the magician say in his toast to Anna?_ As she recalled the magician's incredibly corny and presumptuous tribute to the Arendelle royal family, realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. "It was you!" she shrieked. Elsa felt very much in control of the situation once more. The ice receded. "You bastard!"

Hans slowly peeled off the white gloves concealing his hands. "Well done, Frosty. I must say that you are much smarter than your stupid brat of a sister."

"Don't talk about Anna like that!" Elsa's face flushed. The sheer nerve of this man! She could very well have had him put to death after his attempted usurpation three years ago. She had been merciful, and he had the audacity and shamelessness to once again impose his presence on Arendelle. Elsa glared Hans straight in the eye. "You will tell me right here and right now. What did you put in those drinks?"

* * *

Gosh, she was beautiful. Those sparkling cerulean eyes, that perfect porcelain skin, the impeccably well-proportioned features of her angelic face. The platinum blonde hair that was so neat and well-groomed, yet still possessed a spontaneous, windswept look. The Snow Queen's beauty was as renowned (and envied) throughout the continent as her icy magic and the tremendous loyalty of her subjects.

But Hans wouldn't let himself be distracted, as he regained his senses. "Sorry Frosty. I'm afraid I don't like divulging my secrets for free." He maintained that unyielding smirk on his face, refusing to be intimidated.

The ambient temperature of the courtyard plummeted. Hans suddenly felt himself thrown against the edge of the fountain. A blade of ice was pointed inches away from his lips. The prince gulped as those beautiful sapphire eyes became ominously cold.

"I asked you a question. Speak, while you still have a tongue!"

Hans could feel his heart palpitate. This was no longer the frightened girl he had encountered three years ago. He knew that this time, it wouldn't be quite so easy.

But he had been in far stickier situations with his father and brothers. From experience, he knew that he could not show any sign of weakness or make the slightest concession, if he was going to get what he wanted. Hans reached up with one hand, and pushed the icicle away. "Chill out, Frosty. If you cut out my tongue, how will I tell you where I'm keeping the antidote to that wonderfully rare and exquisite poison that your loyal subjects swallowed last night?"

Elsa felt her stomach twist with hatred towards this man. She wanted to plunge an icicle into every orifice of his body. But he was right; for now, she had to keep him alive. She quickly conjured up a set of icy chains to bind his hands and feet.

"You will be headed straight for the dungeons." Her voice was deathly calm, as she prodded him in the back and led him towards darkest cell of the castle dungeon. She slammed the door violently and coated all four walls with razor-sharp icicles, quelling any possibilities of escape. "You won't eat a thing until you hand over that antidote."

Hans let out an impudent laugh as she turned to leave. "In ten days, every one of those idiot peasants will be dead. But in ten days, I won't have starved to death. Sorry Frosty, but you'll have to do me a little favor if you want the antidote."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly to face her prisoner. He has a point. She needed answers as soon as possible. Elsa took a deep breath and spoke diplomatically. "Prince Hans, I'm aware that you were stripped of your title three years ago, and were left with virtually no assets. Those magic tricks and that poison could not have been cheap, especially if you bought seven hundred doses of it."

A trace of unease flickered in Hans' eyes, as Elsa continued to deconstruct his plans. "The Southern Isles is collapsing, and your father is known throughout the land for being a selfish and profligate king. He would not have let you take a single coin from the royal treasury. You've risked life and limb to pull this stunt. What are you trying to accomplish?"

The witch was frighteningly clever. "I'm here to finish the task I began three years ago. I want a crown and a kingdom to rule." Just the mere thought sent shivers of excitement down his spine. "It's very simple. I get Arendelle, you get the antidote, and everyone is happy."

"If you think I'm going to hand over my kingdom and let you run it into the ground—"

"Who said anything about handing over the kingdom?" Hans interrupted. "I'm not _taking_ it. I just want you to _share_ it with me. Didn't your mother ever teach you about sharing?" A sadistic triumph flowed through his veins, at those words. Elsa blinked away tears at the mention of her late mother. "Every king needs a queen. I want you to rule by my side, Frosty. Give me sons and pleasure me in the royal bedchambers." Hans was thoroughly enjoying himself, and could barely keep from bursting into laughter at the sheer disgust and horror on Elsa's face.

"Why, you filthy pervert—"

"If you want the antidote, you have to marry me. It's that simple"

* * *

Elsa slowly made her way back to the castle. Tears of rage stung her eyes. The nerve of that man to eye her like a piece of meat! She wanted to freeze his heart when he brought up her mother.

She loved the people of Arendelle. To her, every child in the kingdom was a little prince or princess. For the past six years, she had gone above and beyond the call of duty, and worked tirelessly to better every aspect of her citizens' lives. Elsa remembered standing before the church altar on her twenty-first birthday, with Anna at her right hand. As she was crowned on that fateful day, she silently promised that for as long as she lived, she would make any sacrifice necessary to keep the people safe and prosperous. Now she would have to follow through.

Anna raced down the steps to meet her, with Kristoff not far behind. "Elsa, what happened?"

Elsa pulled them both into the library and shut the door tightly behind them. "Hans was just here," she mumbled.

The look of concern vanished from Anna's turquoise eyes, and was instantly replaced by rage. "What? How dare he show his face in Arendelle?"

"Remember the magician at the Harvest Festival?" Anna and Kristoff nodded. "Well, that was him. I have no idea where he learned those magic tricks or how he got the poison. But he came for revenge, and he got what he wanted."

"What does he want you to do?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa brushed away an angry tear. "He said he will hand over the antidote, only if…" Tears poured down her cheeks. "Only if I marry him. He wants to rule Arendelle." Her sobs intensified. "I don't know what to do. He will be such a terrible husband and father, and an even more terrible king. But I can't let those people die."

Kristoff rose to his feet and headed for the door. "Why don't we pay him a visit?" The ice harvester clenched both fists. "If Hans won't hand over the antidote, I guess we'll have to beat it out of him."

**Sorry about the misleading note at the end of last chapter! Elsa starts counter-scheming and trying to work her way around Hans in Chapter 6. **


	6. Silent Night

**Jade254: I guess Elsa burns a lot of calories using her powers **

**RaymanK16: Thank you for your detailed commentary! I will do my best to make sure the story has a plausible conclusion. **

**Inky Ivory: Glad you like it! Hans is magnificently evil**

**Nessa Gentry: The children love Frosty! **

**I would've liked for a bit more of a Kristoff/Hans confrontation at the end of the movie, so I wrote it in here.**

**On another note, there are some vague religious references in this chapter. I hope no one is offended; Arendelle is a Christian nation, and the movie took place in the 18****th**** century after all. **

**WARNING: Lots of feels!**

Hans yawned lazily and rose from the dingy cot in his prison cell as he heard the patter of approaching footsteps. Elsa came into view, followed by Anna holding hands with Kristoff. He smiled lecherously as Elsa began to unlock the cell door. "Back so soon, Frosty?" His eyes traveled slowly and suggestively up the length of her body. "Do you have an answer for me?"

Before Elsa could respond, the ice harvester swiftly reached out and grabbed the front of Hans' shirt. He pinned the former prince against the concrete wall and glared venomously into his eyes. "You son of a bitch! What happened at the Harvest Festival?"

Hans grimaced. Three years later, he could still feel the sting of Anna's fists shattering his cheekbones as if they were made of glass. Now he was being confronted by someone who despised him every bit as much as the princess did, and outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds.

But Hans was never one to swallow his pride. "Get your hands off of me, you fat pig!" he spat viciously.

"This fat pig will break every bone in your body if you don't hand over the antidote!" Hans felt himself being flung backwards as his auburn hair collided resoundingly against the cold, hard, unrelenting floor of the dungeon. He winced in pain and gingerly attempted to stand. But before he could, a heavy hand swiped across his chest and knocked him back down.

The blonde man knelt and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Where is it?" he snapped.

Hans shoved him back and shouted angrily, "Before this week is over, I will be King of Arendelle! I will not hesitate to have you flogged for treason if you don't treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"I _am_ treating you with the respect you deserve: None!" Kristoff released his grip and clenched two massive fists inches away from Hans' nose.

"Kristoff, that's enough." Hans felt the heavy weight lift from his body, and climbed to his feet. Kristoff made a furious move towards him, but Elsa held out her hand to stop the attack.

Hans sneered. "Sorry fatso. Looks like Frosty here is on my side."

Elsa ignored him. "Hans, you promised you would hand over the antidote if I married you, is that correct."

"Yes, indeed."

"You are hoping to marry into the throne?"

"Come on Frosty, I thought you were the smart one."

Elsa face-palmed in exasperation and shook her head. "God Almighty, Hans. How stupid are you? Do you have any idea how utterly absurd and facetious this would look? A royal wedding with no prior announcement? No period of courtship? To a known traitor? In the middle of a crisis? How do you plan on breaking the news of our marriage in a believable manner, and without upsetting the whole kingdom?"

Hans laughed irreverently. "That's for you to figure out. After all, the people of Arendelle would never question their beloved queen, would they?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "This is disgusting, even by your standards. There's a special place in hell for people who hurt children."

"Is that a yes?"

"Um…" Elsa hesitated. Her brow furrowed in concentration, darkening her fair countenance. Hans smiled to himself. He had found the Snow Queen's weakness, and exploited it to perfection. Now he held the upper hand. He could almost see and hear the cogs working in her brain, arriving at the only viable solution to the dilemma she was in. Recognizing the harsh and bitter truth that there was no other way.

"You will have an answer tomorrow morning." She turned to leave, and gestured for Anna and Kristoff to follow.

Hans reclined offhandedly back onto the cot. She was only delaying the inevitable. There was no doubt that he would emerge victorious from this little debacle. "Don't forget. Nine days, Frosty!"

* * *

"Elsa, are you seriously considering his offer? Just a few more punches, and I would've had that bastard coughing up the antidote and begging for his life!" The three young royals had reconvened in the castle library. Kristoff and Anna were bewildered and agitated that the assault against Hans had been cut short.

"Did you freeze your own brain?" Anna demanded. "Having mercy on that monster?"

"It wouldn't have helped," Elsa mumbled. Her cerulean eyes seemed distant and unfocused, as she gazed unseeingly across the room. The young queen appeared completely detached from her surroundings, lost in introspection. There was a subtle yet distinctly peculiar ambiance about her.

Anna recognized this strange demeanor in her sister. It occurred whenever she was troubled and perturbed by her own contemplations. The sisters vowed to never keep any secrets from each other following the Great Thaw, but Elsa still had the tendency to retreat into the recesses of her own mind and become non-communicative, when deep in thought. Anna couldn't understand what could've possibly made her back down from Hans. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Elsa turned away. "He doesn't have it." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe that Hans actually has the antidote. Even if he did, he would never give it up. It's the only leverage he has." Ice began creeping up the walls, as desperation rose in Elsa's voice. "Think about it! What's stopping me from having him arrested the moment he hands it over?"

Anna and Kristoff calmed down. The more they thought about it, the more it made sense. "Don't you see what this means, Elsa? You don't have to marry him!"

Elsa shook her head ruefully. "That poison and those magic tricks didn't pay for themselves. Hans has someone powerful on his side. We can't let Hans know that we're onto him." She turned to face them with a look of deepest sincerity in her eyes. "We have to play along. Let him believe he holds all the cards. Promise that you won't confront him any more about this issue. It's imperative that Hans doesn't suspect anything."

Anna and Kristoff nodded. "But there's still the issue of announcing the wedding to Arendelle. You're right, the people won't be happy about this."

The ear-splitting wail of a child in agony tore through the castle walls, interrupting their musings.

* * *

Elsa walked somberly through the Great Hall, towards the sound of the tortured cries. She saw the royal physician leaning over one of the beds she had constructed, examining a poison victim. Her eyes briefly scanned the room. Of all the bodies that lay prostrate and helpless, it was indeed evident that the vast majority were children.

She burned with pure hatred towards the man responsible for their suffering. He would pay for his abhorrent disregard for human life. Someone loved each of these poor, innocent people every bit as much as she loved Anna. Nearly seven hundred families had been torn apart by one man's pathological thirst for undeserved adulation.

"Your Majesty," Dr. Andersen bowed as she approached. Elsa smiled warmly at the man. He was a meticulous worker with a strong sense of accountability, much like the queen herself. She could see the anguish and contrition in his eyes, as he was powerless against the mysterious affliction that transcended all traditional knowledge of medicine.

"Doctor Andersen, could you please update me on the status of our patients?" Elsa spoke softly, careful not to disturb the room.

The older man sighed. "It appears that the symptoms occur periodically. They will go into remission, and then suddenly—almost instantaneously—flare up." He shook his head ruefully. "It is absolutely dreadful. The patients will go through fits of rapid trembling and convulsions, as blood and bile dribble out of their mouths. They temporarily lose their ability to speak or hear. Most of the people I've spoken to afterwards seem to have come very close to death. They swear that they glimpsed the Afterlife and Heaven during these blackouts."

He took a breath before continuing. "Near the end of each flare-up, every patient has had bluish-purple sores erupt all over their bodies. They scream and scratch until they are streaming with blood. What's really strange is that dozens have attempted suicide, but not one has succeeded. People have slit their own throats, jumped from castle towers, and thrown themselves under the wheels of moving wagons. Not a single person has died. Finally, the symptoms abruptly vanish, only to reappear roughly every four hours."

Elsa spoke resolutely. "This is no ordinary illness. I am convinced that foul play at work."

Their conversation was interrupted as a soft, pitiful cry arose from the bed. Lying there in a mess of sweat, tears, and rumpled, bloodstained sheets was the child whom Elsa had given an ice dress and tiara on that day in the marketplace. The same little girl who had danced boisterously into the castle courtyard to play in the snow just last week. The same little girl who claimed to have stolen all the chocolate in the castle.

Isabella was her name. She was seven or eight years old. With her reddish-orange pigtails and ebullient personality, she was a spitting image of a younger Anna.

"Frosty, will you stay with me?"

The child stirred and tried to open her weary eyes. Those vibrant, lively green eyes were now dull and barren. The sparkle that once characterized her countenance had been heartlessly extinguished.

A quick glance around the room revealed that a multitude of others were similarly stripped of their childhoods that night. They were herded like lambs to the slaughter into a trap set by a man whose treachery they could not begin to fathom. Innocent victims of a sociopath's misdirected anger and pride.

Isabella spoke again in a tortured whimper. "It hurts. Make it go away." Her next words brought tears to the Snow Queen's eyes.

"Frosty, will I go to heaven if I die?"

Isabella was clearly expecting an answer. But Elsa was no good with words in this type of context. She could talk business all day without breaking a sweat. Yet this simple inquiry had her at a complete loss for words. The Queen of Arendelle was a prayerful woman, and well-versed in theology from an academic standpoint. But no amount of studying could have prepared her to comfort a frightened child faced with her own mortality.

"Sweetie, of course you will. The Kingdom of Heaven belongs to those with hearts of children." She lovingly patted the small, trembling hand. "But I hope and pray that God waits many more years before He calls you home." Elsa could've slapped herself at how corny and perfunctory that sounded. Why was she so terrible with words in these emotional settings?

But Isabella seemed content. "Frosty, will you sing for me?"

That was a much easier request to grant. "What would you like, darling?"

"Christmas music."

"In September?"

Sadness welled in the child's eyes. "I might never get to celebrate Christmas again."

Thirteen years of _conceal, don't feel_ couldn't stop the tears from pouring down Elsa's cheeks. Her heart broke with compassion and tenderness. She desperately wished she could do something to ease the child's pain. If it were within her capabilities, she would've willingly suffered in place of any one of her subjects, without a moment of hesitation.

But she had to be strong for Isabella. She quickly composed herself and summoned an icy harp into existence, gently plucking the strings in a soft, melodious rendition of Silent Night.

"… Christ the Savior is born…" The little girl was fast asleep by the time the song was finished.

**Elsa will have an answer for Hans in chapter 7!**


	7. Pursuit of Death

**Aggregate Dragon: Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of Elsa's suffering. **

**Marvelousgameofdisneythrones: Hans has a long and difficult road to redemption. **

**Aidan bale: A more awesome ginger than Hans? Let's see *racks brain* … 2 hours later... NOPE!**

**Inky Ivory: Thank you for your enthusiasm!**

**Jade254: I love all of your reviews! I hope you like how my "adaptation" of A Bitter Poison turns out. I'm making my version of Elsa a little more crafty and cunning, since I got the impression from the movie that (a) she was suspicious of Hans all along, and (b) she is very astute politically, as we saw that Arendelle was doing well in those 3 years she was ruling as Princess Regent. **

**In case anyone was wondering, the Isabella character was made at the request of FrozenFairyTales. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to speak up.**

**Warning: some foul language**

**Here goes Chapter 7:**

Elsa toned down the volume and tempo of her harp, seeing that Isabella had fallen into slumber. She looked so innocent, yet so vulnerable. The slow, soothing music lulled her into a deeper sleep, until she instinctively hugged the pillow and rolled over with a content smile on her face.

As the child slept peacefully, Elsa was overcome with a strong protective instinct from deep within. Cradling the redhead tenderly in her arms, her mind flashed back to a long-lost memory of a frozen ballroom. The day her childhood ended. The day Anna was forever torn from her embrace. _I've got you, Isabella. God willing, you'll be okay._

The Snow Queen was never one to play favorites. She had no respect for rulers who made decisions based on nepotism rather than merit. No kingdom could grow or prosper if governed by someone easily led astray by popularity or sycophancy. But Isabella was such a spitting image of Little Anna, her nurturing instinct as a big sister overrode her sense of fairness as a ruler. Besides, no one would be hurt by a little bit of favoritism in this context.

Elsa stroked the auburn pigtails lovingly as she lifted the child from the makeshift bed, and made her way up the spiral staircase. She passed through several hallways before arriving at a snowflake door. Behind that door was the most luxurious bedroom in the entire kingdom. A bedroom fit for a queen. But in Arendelle, human compassion would always trump ranks and titles. Elsa wanted the poor child to be as comfortable as possible during these terrible days. Without a second thought, she gently laid Isabella down on the mattress and covered her small body with blankets of the finest linen. She set the harp down on the nightstand and adjusted it to play a randomized assortment of Christmas songs, before heading for the door.

But she had barely crossed the threshold when a miasma of unintelligible screams echoed throughout the castle, followed by a series of crashes. Another flare-up of symptoms. With great concern and trepidation, Elsa flew down the stairs towards the direction of the noise.

* * *

A loud clang of metal and angry masculine voices arose near the western entrance of the Great Hall. Elsa rounded the corner and was greeted by a most ghastly sight. She watched in horror as the guards attempted to subdue a number of men whose faces and hands were covered with large, swollen sores of a deep violet hue. Many of the men had successfully wrestled swords and daggers away from the guards. They repeatedly slashed their stomachs and throats, emitting fierce grunts of agony and frustration as they came no closer to death. The gaping wounds would instantly close up as they withdrew the blades from their flesh. One man plunged a sword up to the hilt into his belly, then extracted it and repeated the motion several dozen times in rapid succession. Finally, the blade shattered against his rib cage. "WHY CAN'T I DIE? OH GOD, PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE!" Tears poured down his cheeks as he threw himself onto the ground and violently clawed at the sores.

A loud explosion from the kitchen shook the entire floor, followed by an acrid stench in the air. The castle was on fire! Thick gray smoke billowed out of the kitchen doors. Elsa closed both eyes and held her nose as she blasted a massive flurry of snow into the smoldering room.

As the smoke cleared, the source of the blaze was revealed. Sitting in the kitchen fireplace, surrounded by open jars of oil, was a family of five who had apparently failed at self-immolation. Their clothes were burnt to a crisp and the kitchen was badly damaged by the flames, but they had yet to meet their Maker. Elsa felt a brief surge of anger and exasperation at the thoughtlessness they displayed. They had technically committed arson in a castle full of people. But their pitiful cries and futile attempts to escape their personal hell stirred sympathy in her heart. It was difficult to be angry or judgmental in such circumstances.

This was exactly what Doctor Andersen had reported. The pain reached a climax when the sores erupted. Scores of people attempted suicide, but no one came close to succeeding, despite using methods that would guarantee death in any scenario.

_Men will seek death, but death shall escape them. _

Elsa suddenly felt a violent shockwave of premonition reverberate through her body. That statement was eerily familiar. She was certain that she had seen it before, but where? There was a tantalizing, elusive feeling about that sentiment. It fluttered along the outskirts of her subconscious; close enough to make its presence known, but not close enough to be grasped. Nothing was more aggravating than a wisp of memory that tauntingly danced just barely beyond the scope of recollection.

The Snow Queen had been a prolific reader since childhood, and secretly took great pride in her powers of retention. In those years of confinement, she had read every single book in the castle library, and eagerly absorbed everything: History, politics, economics, literature, mathematics, natural science, religion, mythology, foreign languages. She would stay up late, celebrating the acquisition of knowledge and fueling her confidence that she could one day be a good ruler.

After all, she had forever lost the chance to be a good sister, so it was all she had left.

Reading also allowed her to escape into another world. Such an outlet was incredibly liberating for someone who had resigned herself to a life of solitude. Words had a powerful magic indeed. Those books allowed her to feel a plethora of things that she could not dare experience in daily life, having emotionally castrated herself for thirteen years.

Elsa had also read extensively into the library's collection of books on magic and alchemy, hoping to find something that could help her control her icy magic. She was fairly certain that one of those extensive volumes of esoteric writing contained the answer to the riddle.

But right now she was far too frustrated to think, so she decided to take her rage out on the one person who deserved it.

* * *

Hans was napping and dreaming blissfully about the life of a king he would soon enjoy, when he was awoken by the door clanging open. His eyes slowly focused on the enraged blonde storming into his cell. "Oh, it's you."

Elsa conjured up a snowball and blasted it hard into Hans' face. His eyes watered and his nose began to bleed.

"Ow! What the fuck is your problem?" The former prince furiously rubbed his face.

A larger snowball to the stomach knocked the wind out of him, followed by another. And yet another.

"That was for Anna, for the people of Arendelle, and for every other innocent person you've ever backstabbed, you selfish piece of shit!" Elsa fired more snowballs as she berated him.

"Damn Frosty, is it still that time of the month? Do you need an icicle in your cavern? In case you're wondering, I've got one to offer."

A block of ice struck Hans in the crotch, causing him to double up in pain.

"And that's for being a perverted pig!" Elsa was breathing heavily, her face flushed.

Finally, she calmed down. "I've come with a response to your marriage proposal."

"I knew you'd come around. I mean, you only have eight days left." Hans spoke in a snide, drawling tone. "For every minute you drag this out, that's another minute those idiot peasants suffer as they drown in their own fluids and await their demise. Then finally, they'll explode like overstuffed sewage tanks. King Hans will sit hand in hand with his lovely wife, watching as blood, bile, and feces explode from their ruptured bodies." Hans gleefully rubbed his hands together. "Isn't that a lovely sight?" His smirk vanished as an icicle materialized dangerously close to his neck.

Elsa glared daggers at him. "Let's make one thing clear. This marriage is a complete façade. You will have no ruling authority in Arendelle. You have no power to make any decisions without my approval. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"And since you are soon to be my consort, I will release you from this cell to avoid arousing suspicion. You will live a guest room." Her grip on the icicle tightened. "But you are not to make any contact with Anna, or with any of the people who have been poisoned. Put one toe out of line, and there will be serious consequences."

Hans yawned impudently. "What makes you think I'll do anything to Anna? I'm totally over her by now. Besides, I don't want a princess. I want a queen." His eyes drifted over to her breasts, as he lecherously smacked his lips.

Elsa's hands flew up to cover her chest. "Don't even think about it!"

Hans rolled his eyes. "But Frosty, marriage requires _consummation, _ otherwise it's not legally valid." He patted her shoulder and feigned a look of sympathy. "If word gets out that you won't consummate our marriage, I'm afraid there'll have to be... _witnesses_ to the act."

A scream of disgust and rage was heard throughout the entire kingdom, followed by a string of four-letter words and an explosion of ice.

**Elsa breaks the news of her wedding in the next chapter! She will also come closer to finding out where she's read about these symptoms before. **


	8. Uneasy Lies The Head

**jade254: Yes she is indeed! It must be so awesome to live in Arendelle as a child. **

**Aggregate Dragon: I guess I did create that impression, since Anna & Kristoff haven't been mentioned in a while. **

**WARNING: Hans is quite despicable in this chapter, and continues to be a HUGE pervert. I wrote Hans this way because everything about him reminds me so strongly of a couple jerks that I knew in high school & college. **

**Chapter 8!**

Elsa strode stiffly through the castle halls, racking her brains for any figment of memory that might be relevant to the mystery she was trying to solve. She would've loved to spend the entire day in the castle library with Anna and Kristoff, poring over books and piecing together information until a clear picture emerged. That was one thing she excelled at. But unfortunately, a certain someone refused to give her a minute of space or privacy. Hans followed her like a puppy, and incessantly interrupted her thoughts with his loud boastful voice. He pranced about, blabbering ostentatiously about all the things that would soon be in his possession.

"My, my, my… what a majestic throne you've got. Just imagine how I would look sitting on it." He plucked the crown off of Elsa's head and slipped it onto his auburn hair. Hans then skipped over to a body-length mirror, posturing garishly and swooning at his reflection. "Whoa… I never knew I was such a charming man. No wonder I had the ladies lining up for blocks every time I stepped into the city streets." He flashed a smile and stroked his hair sensuously.

Elsa greatly regretted letting Hans out of his cell, but she knew that keeping the soon-to-be King of Arendelle in the castle dungeon would destroy any hopes of making their engagement look plausible. Channeling her knack for blocking out unwanted noise, she turned her head and strode in the opposite direction.

Hans continued to follow her. "Look at this marvelous portrait gallery! I see a nice empty space on the wall waiting for King Hans to take his place. Oh Lord, the view from the balcony is fantastic! I can see all the homes belonging to the millions of idiots who will soon be bowing at my feet and catering to my every whim."

"Will you knock it off?" Elsa demanded. "In a few hours, we'll have to convince everyone that we're in love and getting married. You acting like a bratty teenager isn't conducive to the situation!"

"Pssh!" Hans rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "Baby, these gardens are absolutely beautiful! But I think we should get rid of this fountain and replace it with a marble statue of King Hans the Great."

"Call me _baby_ one more time and I'll freeze your mouth shut!"

Hans believed that she would make good on that threat, but he was having way too much fun and couldn't resist throwing a few more jabs. "And here is the master bedroom that I will soon share with my lovely wife." He placed his hand against the intricate snowflake pattern and began to push open the door.

"Wait a minute, don't—"

Too late. Hans caught sight of the little girl asleep in Elsa's bed.

"What the fuck? Why is this little peasant bitch contaminating my bed?" Hans snapped. Shocked and enraged, he furiously stepped towards Isabella.

Elsa felt her protective instincts flare to life at the sight of the innocent child who had not asked to be dragged into this terrible situation. "Keep your voice down! She's asleep!" Elsa slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to drag him out of the room. Hans brushed her off with a sweep of his arm.

"This won't do. Get this piece of trash out of the royal bedchambers, now!" With a hostile scowl on his face, Hans continued advancing.

"Don't you dare put a finger on her!" Elsa froze his mouth shut and hands together, and proceeded to push him from the room. When they had reached a comfortable distance away from the room, she released him from his bindings.

Hans shook his head with disgust and began whispering furiously. "This validates everything I'm doing. Arendelle needs someone who puts people in their place and doesn't stand for this sort of rubbish." He gestured at the snowflake door that was now closed.

"That is precisely why you would make a terrible king! You only care about yourself!" Elsa fired back.

Pure, unadulterated rage surged through his veins. How dare the witch shame him like that? Hans grabbed Elsa's shoulders roughly and leaned forward to glare into her eyes. "A queen does not interfere in politics when there is a king present. Now shut your mouth and open your legs. That's what you're for," he hissed in a low, menacing tone. Without another word, he slammed her against the wall and began kissing her roughly.

Elsa gasped in pain as she felt her skin bruise beneath his vice-like grip. When her back collided into the wall, she was sure that her shoulder blades had fractured. She could hardly breathe under his stifling kisses and struggled wildly to push him off, but he was far too strong. Hans tightened his grip and began kissing even more aggressively. His eyes raged with pride and lust as he swallowed her face. Elsa desperately tried to turn away, but he held her so tightly she could barely move a muscle.

Hans reached down and forcefully grabbed her breasts. Elsa was getting scared. How far as he going to go? But just as abruptly as he started, Hans released her from his grip and stepped back. He snickered as Elsa furiously wiped her face and rubbed her aching body.

"Good enough for now. I'll save the rest for our wedding night. By the way, don't forget that you are announcing our engagement to the council in two hours. Two hours, Frosty!" His vulgar laugh echoed loudly as he skipped down the staircase.

* * *

Elsa thumbed through the yellowed pages of the ancient alchemy book sitting in her lap, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. Safe behind the locked door of the castle library, she hoped to buy herself some time without Hans interrupting. God only knew what he would do if he found out what she was up to. _Men will seek death, but death shall escape them_, she repeated silently.

_I definitely remember reading through this book. There is nothing relevant._ Elsa closed the book and sighed. Deep down, she was still very shaken up by her recent encounter with Hans in the hallway. Her upper arms were covered with several finger-shaped bruises, and although she had not suffered any bone injury, her back still throbbed violently from being slammed into the wall. If Hans had the audacity and shamelessness to accost her in a place where anyone could've seen them, just how far would he take this behavior? What was this man capable of doing? Elsa shuddered at the thought of Hans courting Anna three years ago. In her tenure as queen, she had made many shrewd decisions that greatly benefited the kingdom. But forbidding their sudden engagement was still by far the wisest choice she had made.

As Elsa pulled another book off the shelf, she remembered deducing that Hans was probably lying about having the antidote. _Perhaps Anna has a point. What do I accomplish by marrying him, if I already know that he won't keep his end of the bargain? _Her spirits briefly lifted as she entertained the possibility of escaping the phony marriage. But the rational perspective set back in. _Hans cannot know that I've figured out this aspect of his plan. Not until I'm able to remove him from the equation. Until I find another way to procure the antidote, I have to play his game. _

A nasty little voice sounded in her head._ You don't have to agree to this. There are half a million people in the kingdom. Arendelle won't collapse over seven hundred people dying, and Hans will forever be out of the picture. _Elsa was furious at herself for even daring to ponder that perspective. _I would be every bit as selfish as Hans if I did that. I made a promise to God, to myself, and to my father that I would always put the people first, no matter the cost. _

Elsa recalled being an avid reader of Shakespeare in her early teens. _Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown._ Never before had she agreed so passionately with that sentiment. She knew what she had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy.

A sharp rapping noise drew her out of her contemplations. Elsa sighed in resignation and cursed silently. The inevitable had arrived. "Yes?"

"It's time to meet with the council, baby." Hans' snide voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Elsa held up a hand in a defensive position, and cautiously opened the door. Hans rolled his eyes at her stance. "Relax Frosty, I've had enough fun for today."

The two of them made their way down the spiral staircase towards the throne room. As they drew nearer, Elsa suddenly felt nauseous with panic and anxiety. She knew how preposterous her sudden engagement to Hans would look. It violated every tenet of royal protocol and basic intuition, and people would immediately see that it was completely out of her character. That would certainly not work to the benefit of those poisoned. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Unless you would rather let those lowlifes die."

A web of ice spread slowly across the floor from Elsa's feet. She flinched and quickly retracted it. "I can't walk in there and tell such a flagrant lie, and then spend the rest of my life living out that lie. I did it for thirteen years, and it destroyed me." Elsa frantically ran her fingers through her hair. "Hans, I can't keep this up. People are going to see right through it."

Hans grinned maniacally. "Don't worry. I know just how to warm you up in case you get _cold feet_." He rubbed his fingers together and suggestively wrapped an arm around her waist, before entering the throne room where the council was seated. "Let's go darling, we have a party to attend."

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed a silent prayer as she entered the room and took a seat. She glanced around the table, nodding slightly to address each man. Looks of shock and loathing dawned on their faces as they recognized Hans. "Gentlemen, I apologize for the abrupt timing of this meeting, but in light of recent events, I feel it is imperative that we meet to discuss certain issues"

She carefully chose her next words. "I'm also aware that you did not expect to see former Prince Hans at this meeting. But in light of mitigating circumstances, I ask that you withhold judgment and allow me to explain why he is here in Arendelle today."

Minister Amundsen eyed her warily. "Your Majesty, this is very strange indeed. Please do elaborate on what this traitor is doing in our kingdom."

Elsa felt her body tense as Hans began caressing her thigh under the table. As discreetly as possible, she batted his hand away and continued addressing the council.

"I'm sure we are all aware of the sudden bout of illness that struck close to seven hundred people at the Harvest Festival earlier this week." Elsa flinched slightly as she felt Hans' fingers slip beneath her dress again. Fortunately, no one noticed a thing, although upon closer inspection, it was evident that Hans was about to burst into laughter.

She pushed him away once more. "The royal physician works day and night attempting to understand the illness, but no diagnosis has been made. People are terrified and confused. It is my opinion that Arendelle needs stability and reinforced leadership in these difficult times."

Minister Jurgen nodded. "I concur wholeheartedly with that assessment, but what does this have to do with him?" He gestured towards Hans.

There was no dodging the issue any longer. Elsa tried to focus on the task at hand, but it took every ounce of strength to suppress her magic as Hans once again slid his hand under her dress. His fingers trailed up and down her inner thigh.

"Allow me to reiterate that Arendelle needs strong leadership to guide the people through these tough times. Despite his transgressions three years ago, I believe that Prince Hans is a fundamentally good person who had an egregious lapse of judgment during a difficult time. I am convinced that he can provide what the kingdom needs. Please recall that Arendelle was left in his charge during the Great Freeze, and he showed tremendous leadership."

"Finally, it is my opinion that it's time to take the next steps to stabilize the monarchy. I turned twenty-four years old last month, and have been pondering the issue of marriage ever since."

Elsa wanted to vomit at what she was about to say next. "Prince Hans is a man I trust to help me take care of Arendelle, and raise our future heirs into wise and compassionate leaders. I would like to make him my husband and king."

Silence fell over the room, as the men exchanged confused glances. Kai looked at her curiously. "Your Majesty, this is a very sudden development. You have ruled Arendelle with a capable hand, and the people are more than happy. Why the sudden decision to marry? Your consort will have equal power under our laws. I would think you need to be very careful and deliberate in making a choice."

Minister Nordberg chimed in. "When do you plan to hold this wedding?"

Hans slipped his hand into her panties. Elsa tried to push Hans away without anyone seeing, but he refused to budge. His hand remained stubbornly in place. She could feel herself rapidly losing composure. Ice tingled at her fingertips, demanding release. She had to wrap up this meeting as soon as possible.

"In five days."

Minister Jurgen rose from his seat. "Five days? That's preposterous!"

"Gentlemen, with all due respect, we are in the middle of a national crisis. Nobody knows when this debacle will end, or if a solution will even be found in time. I ask you to—"

Elsa finally lost it when Hans thrust his hand up higher and violated her with his finger. She emitted a sharp cry of pain and nearly fell out of the chair. Frost covered the entire room. The men raised their eyebrows and eyed her strangely.

"I'm sorry," her cheeks flushed. "I strained my back moving some books around in the library earlier this afternoon." Elsa inwardly sighed in relief as the men appeared to buy into the pitiful excuse. Only Kai appeared skeptical, having seen Hans smirking and leering at her.

Minister Benedict cleared his throat. "Very well, then. Tomorrow we shall announce this news to the people of Arendelle. Perhaps a royal wedding will give them something to be happy about amidst this terrible time."

Elsa suppressed a grimace and smiled gratefully at each man. "I thank you for understanding. Our meeting is adjourned."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Elsa delivered a stinging slap to Hans' left cheek. "You bastard! How dare you touch me like that? I ought to have you sent back to the dungeons!" Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her eyes were still watering from pain and rage. "And you almost blew our cover!"

Hans laughed flippantly. "Oh Frosty, loosen up and let it go. You know you want me." He stroked her backside suggestively.

Elsa grabbed his arm and gave it vigorous twist. "Ugh! I need some time alone." She began stalking towards the castle library.

Hans chuckled to himself. "She totally wants me."

**God, I hate that man so much. **

**Arendelle learns about their engagement in Chapter 9. Elsa also takes a big step forward in solving the "puzzle."**


	9. Revelations

**Well, it appears that Hans' over-the-top perversion in the previous chapter has incited some controversy. All opinions are welcome, but to the one reviewer who posted a bunch of derogatory comments: You will not be taken seriously if all you do is call me names & tell me how bad my writing is w/o bothering to say what you think the problem is. **

**I promised earlier that Hans wouldn't go any further than he did in the last chapter. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to try. The events leading to Hans' reformation will begin around chapters 11-12. In the meantime, expect a LOT more A-hole moments from him. **

**There are also a few religious references in this chapter. Once again, I hope that no one is offended and/or feels preached at. I promise I'm not trying to convert anyone. I'm using it as a plot device. **

**WARNING: some profanity & more evil perverted Hans. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 9:**

Elsa leaned back in her favorite chair in the library, thumbing through yet another alchemy book. She felt she was finally onto the right track, as the topics covered were beginning to resemble the inquiry she was attempting to research. But as she shifted positions, Elsa realized that her body still ached from being manhandled by Hans on both occasions the previous day. She could still feel his rough hands and see his calloused sneer as he assaulted her. It made her feel nauseous.

A gust of rage suddenly overtook the Snow Queen's normally placid demeanor. She flung the book aside with greater force than intended, and crafted a life-sized ice sculpture of Hans in the middle of the room. With every bit of fury she could muster, Elsa threw her hands forward and blasted it into a million pieces, before breaking down into a fit of tears.

She hated Hans for intruding into their lives and throwing in such a huge complication. Why couldn't he leave them in peace? Was that too much to ask? All Elsa wanted was to make up for her lost childhood. To enjoy her time with Anna and Kristoff. To love and care for the people of Arendelle, and win their love in return. Why did Hans have to make things so difficult?

As the ice slowly melted, Elsa began to calm down. Later in the day, they would break the news to the public, and she must keep her composure no matter what. The people loved and trusted her wholeheartedly, but it was still a daunting task. It would be exceedingly difficult to present their wedding as a joyous occasion, while remaining sensitive and mindful of those who were suffering. Elsa hoped and prayed that Hans would not attempt to act up with so many people watching. But she had learned in the past few days that nothing was beneath him; that his perfidy and perversion knew no bounds.

_No pain, no gain._ Elsa found her mind wandering. She remembered the Bible explaining that hardship and adversity were a mere precursor to triumphs to come. The man crucified with Christ repented in his final moments, and ensured salvation for his soul. He could not escape his crucifixion; that was the just punishment for his crimes on earth. But when those hours of agony ended, he would be rewarded with eternity in Paradise.

The Book of Revelations invoked a particularly intriguing metaphor. The journey of life was analogous to the travails of childbirth. It was ubiquitously known that delivering a new life into the world was the most torturous experience in the realm of human consciousness. But when that precious child took its first breath and cried for the first time, the pain vanished at once and was replaced with pure bliss.

Elsa hoped that this would be the culmination of her struggles. If those people could be alive and well again, if Isabella could once again laugh and play like any child deserved to, then she could endure anything that Hans had in mind. On impulse, she decided to pick up an old Latin Bible and skim through the Book of Revelations.

One verse jumped out at her. Her heart palpitated wildly, and icy fractals began to propagate themselves across the walls of the room.

Chapter nine, verse six. _Men will seek death, but death shall escape them._

* * *

Kai walked through the halls with a visible stiffness and edginess in his gait. He rounded the corner and made a beeline for the guest room that housed the man responsible for his irritation.

The portly red-haired man had been the late King Adgar's most trusted friend for many decades, and had cared for the two royal sisters since infancy. In those miserable thirteen years, he had done his best to keep both girls company and assuage their loneliness. He cared for them as if they were his own daughters, and knew them better than anyone. Kai could catch the most subtle changes in their demeanor or appearance, and never failed to notice if something was wrong.

Reading Anna was no problem. The younger girl was honest to a fault, and would always blab whatever came to mind without a second thought. Elsa was more of a challenge. She was more subtle about her emotions, and had the distinct propensity to shy away from confrontation and become withdrawn when upset.

Kai's fatherly intuition told him that something was strange between Elsa and Hans. He noticed how uneasy she seemed in his presence, despite her best efforts to suppress those sentiments. How she would ever-so-slightly flinch whenever he put his hands on her in any way. Their interactions were very one-sided. Nearly all of them were initiated by Hans.

This was not the hallmark of a loving or healthy relationship. Kai also noticed that at the council meeting, Elsa was more fidgety than normal in her chair. Of course, announcing her impending wedding to a very controversial man was sure to produce a lot of anxiety. But Elsa had handled much more precarious situations without losing her poise. When he passed by the castle library earlier in the day, Kai could've also sworn that he heard faint sounds of crying from behind the closed door, and a slight but noticeable chill in the surrounding area.

Hans seemed to be shifting his hands around under the table throughout the entire duration of the meeting. What was he doing down there? That was the behavior of an unruly schoolboy attempting to pull a prank. It was certainly inappropriate in a formal setting. As a prince (and soon-to-be king), surely Hans would know that.

Kai continued his path down the hallway. He couldn't prove it, but he was absolutely convinced that Hans had something to hide. He reached the door of the guest room and gave a loud, emphatic knock.

No response. Kai pounded harder on the closed door.

Finally, the door opened slightly. Hans peeked out with an irritated scowl on his face "Who are you, and why are you disturbing the King of Arendelle?"

His rude, pompous demeanor confirmed Kai's suspicions. Formalities be damned, this was no time to be polite or tactful. The older man pushed his way into the room and spoke sternly. "What are you trying to do here?"

Hans replied in a tone of exaggerated sincerity, "I love Elsa and want to make her happy."

Kai backed Hans into a corner and glowered menacingly at him. "I can't prove it, but I know you're up to something. Don't even think about getting away with it. Elsa is like a daughter to me, and she has been through more pain than anyone should have to put up with. If you hurt her in any way, every sword and arrow in this castle shall find its way through your heart."

Hans spoke in his simpering voice. "If I do anything to upset Her Majesty in the slightest, I hope you make good on that promise, and may God show no mercy on my soul."

Kai knew this was an act. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about Hans that made him doubtful, but he just knew that Hans couldn't be trusted. "Believe me, I will. Good day, Prince Hans. Your engagement is due to be announced in an hour," he said curtly. Right before he exited the room, Kai turned back around and glared into Hans' eyes. "I will be watching you _very_ closely at the announcement today."

Hans uttered a string of curses as Kai's footsteps died down. The witch much have ratted him out. He punched the wall in anger. He would make her pay.

* * *

Elsa and Hans stood behind the door leading to the balcony. All of Arendelle was gathered below, chattering excitedly and eagerly awaiting the big news.

Ice began to trickle across the marble floor. Elsa gasped and began pacing nervously. "Conceal, don't feel," she muttered to herself. "Put on a show."

Hans wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh darling, you'll do great. If you happen to get nervous or tongue-tied," he wiggled his fingers suggestively, "These guys will help break the ice."

She pushed him away. "Hans, this is serious. We both need this to work. If you want this to be convincing, you can't do anything to distract me up there."

Hans smirked. "How about _down_ there?"

"No! You disgusting pig!" Elsa jumped back and recoiled in horror. "Okay, let's get this over with." She took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony. The crowd cheered wildly.

A trace of envy and resentment stirred in Hans' heart. _The people absolutely adore her._

"People of Arendelle," Elsa began. She must have rehearsed her words a million times already. For simplicity, she decided to give the same speech she had given to the council, but with a little less formality. "I apologize for calling everyone here on short notice, but we do have a few important things to address."

She noticed looks of confusion on people's faces and heard whispers as they began to recognize Hans. ""I'm aware that you did not expect to see Prince Hans here today. But I ask that you withhold judgment and allow me to explain why he has returned to Arendelle."

The people calmed down. Elsa felt her confidence rising. She could do this.

"I'm sure we are all aware by now of the illness that affected close to seven hundred people at the Harvest Festival earlier this week. The finest physicians have been summoned, and are doing their best to understand the illness. In the meantime, it is my opinion that Arendelle needs stability and reinforced leadership to see us through these difficult days."

""I set off a winter in July three years ago. You welcomed me back with open arms and gave me a chance to win your trust. I ask that you extend the same forbearance with Prince Hans. People make bad choices when they're angry, scared, or stressed. Despite his past behavior, I believe that Prince Hans is a fundamentally good person who exercised bad judgment in a hectic and confusing time. I feel that he can provide what the kingdom needs today. Please recall that Arendelle was left in his charge during the Great Freeze, and he showed tremendous leadership and took good care of the kingdom."

Elsa still hated having to repeat these statements, but it was much easier without Hans groping and fondling her. "Prince Hans is a man I trust to help me take care of Arendelle, and raise our future heirs into wise and compassionate leaders. In five days, he will become my husband and our king."

The castle walls trembled as every man, woman, and child screamed with delight. That was certainly unexpected. Elsa had anticipated that many people would find it absurd and insensitive for their queen to get married and hold a wedding, when so many citizens were suffering. She had prepared a brief speech to assuage those sentiments, but the crowd's reaction rendered it unnecessary.

Hans had been surprisingly tame throughout the entire announcement, but he couldn't resist running his mouth just a little. "And in nine months, we will be here with some more wonderful news." He pulled her into a tight embrace and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Awww!" the crowd sounded in unison. Elsa blushed slightly. "Maybe not quite so soon," she forced a smile.

When Hans finally released her, Elsa turned back to face the people. "That concludes the announcement. Anyone who wishes to have a look around the castle grounds is welcome to do so. Otherwise, you are free to go."

Elsa sighed in relief and retreated behind the balcony door as most of the crowd dispersed. She turned to Hans. "Not bad. The people took that pretty well. Thank you for keeping your hands to yourself this time," she added with an undertone of sarcasm.

Hans flashed a chilling smile that sent shivers up her spine. He had eyed her with anger, with lust, and with hatred before. But there was a mad glint in his eye that she hadn't seen before. "Don't thank me yet, Frosty."

Before Elsa could process what he said, Hans whirled around and delivered a vicious slap across her left cheek. She cried out in pain and tenderly massaged the bruise that was rising under her eye.

"You bitch! You told Kai our secret, didn't you? I swear, if you ratted me out I'll fuck you right here and now," he roared, spraying Elsa with spit.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say a word!" Elsa shouted back.

Hans grabbed her by the ear and yanked her upright. "Stop, that hurts!"

"If you didn't rat me out, then why the fuck did Kai come to me earlier, asking if anything was wrong? Answer me!"

"Maybe if you didn't treat me like this all the time, people wouldn't get suspicious! Do you honestly think no one noticed anything at the meeting yesterday?"

Hans was overcome with a rage and hatred so deep, it corroded what little soul he had remaining. How dare the witch turn around and blame this on him? He had suffered over two decades of endless pain and injustice, and today he had finally hit his breaking point. Twenty-six years of feeling oppressed and powerless. Elsa had everything he never had: a loving sister, a kingdom, a crown, and untold thousands of loyal and adoring subjects. She hadn't earned any of that. She was simply fortunate enough to have been the firstborn. Hans would've moved heaven and earth to enjoy that privilege. It made him sick to see Elsa wasting her birthright and treating it so flippantly, she would stoop low enough to fraternize with peasants and treat them as equals.

On top of it all, she was gifted with a magic that allowed her to bring the entire continent to its knees with a flick of her wrist. But what did she waste that magic on? Making silly toys and accessories! Entertaining a bunch of worthless children who should've been working in the coal mines in the first place! The witch was also wickedly intelligent, and an undisputed genius in the politics and economics of ruling a kingdom. But her lack of ambition was shamelessly pathetic. If Hans were blessed with half the things Elsa had, he would've conquered the world and had the entire planet bowing before his feet by now!

Hans could contain his resentment no longer. He was sick of getting shafted. Sick of standing by helpless to change the course of his life. The young blonde woman standing before him today was the embodiment of his lifetime of misery. Eyes blazing with wrath and vengeance, Hans grabbed Elsa roughly by the arms and threw her onto the ground with a strength he never knew he possessed.

"I've had enough of your little game," his voice dripped with venom. "I'm sick and tired of standing around and waiting as you give away our little secret. I've waited long enough. Today is the day I take what is mine."

Elsa's head collided hard with the marble tiles, leaving her stunned for several minutes. Dazed and disoriented, she weakly attempted to sit up. But Hans landed a vicious kick to her chest that knocked her back down.

Hans knelt down and grabbed both sides of her face roughly, forcing her to look into his eyes. He sat on her stomach, and began to tear open the collar of her dress. "Your kingdom isn't the only thing you're losing tonight."

**Go ahead and kill me. **

**Chapter 10 comes out around Wednesday. **


	10. Disaster Averted

***Puts on Hans' voice* **

"**Oh Kai… if only you had minded your own business."**

**I ended on a huge cliffhanger in the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. Now we will find out whether or not Hans finishes what he started. **

**Guest:**** Since I couldn't respond to your review(s) via PM, thank you so much for your enthusiasm and support! I love you too **

**In a sense, Elsa should be grateful towards Hans. If he hadn't chosen that moment to put his evil plan into action, she would've been dragged into pig-wrestling with Anna in Chapter 3. **

**Speaking of Chapter 3, I'm still laughing at my "Elsa doesn't have a King" chess pun. **

**There were a few minor typos in Chapter 9 that you may or may not have noticed. They have been fixed. **

**WARNING: some profanity and sexual innuendo.**

**Chapter 10:**

_Your kingdom isn't the only thing you're losing tonight._ Hans chuckled at his clever play on words. Elsa was clearly terrified and fully aware of what he was about to do. But she was still disoriented, and managed a flimsy resistance at best. Puffs of snow collided harmlessly against his face. Hans removed one of his gloves and forced it roughly into her mouth, stifling any screams she might attempt to make. He would have her screaming soon enough, anyways.

Hans leered in sadistic triumph. He had won this one. The witch was completely at his mercy, and in a few moments he would break her spirit for good. With great vigor, the disgraced prince of the Southern Isles gripped the front of her dress and tore it open. He grinned childishly as he prepared to dig in to that soft, vulnerable flesh.

Hans had always been on the receiving end of abuse and injustice. For the first time in forever, the tables were turned. For the first time in forever, someone was powerless against him. He had earned this right. Hans wanted to inflict pain on her. She had no idea what he had been through. Not to mention that Elsa was the microcosm of everything that was unfair and unhappy about his life. She was psychologically raping him simply by existing. He was only leveling the playing field.

There was also the enticing appeal of claiming her as a trophy on his belt. Who would've thought that the youngest son would have the pleasure of defiling the most coveted woman on Earth? The witch closed her eyes and turned her face away, visibly trembling as he advanced. Her terror only fueled his lust.

Then he hesitated. Some mysterious inhibition made him think twice. An invisible barrier of ambivalence held him back.

_Come on Hans, give this frigid prude what she deserves! _

_You would be no different from your father or brothers if you did this._

_Bullshit! You will go down in history as the man who reduced the mighty Snow Queen to a common whore._

_No, you'd become the most hated man in all of Arendelle._

_Remember your brothers bragging about their conquests every night? How your father never even let you try to court anyone? How your brothers got all the women? Here's your chance to prove yourself! _

_What honor is there in kicking someone who is already down?_

_Fuck that! Playing fair never did anyone any good. Nice guys finish last, you little pansy!_

_She could've had you put to death three years ago. Hans, you owe a debt of mercy. _

It was too easy. That perfect, angelic form lying there so helpless and vulnerable, just waiting for him to have his way with her. It was an early Christmas present hand-wrapped and personally delivered to Hans from God himself. The thirteenth prince had done plenty of shameful and repugnant things in his life. He had lost his moral compass long ago, and nothing was beneath him.

But he was once again reminded of the debt he owed. Memories of that fateful summer flooded back to his mind. Hans couldn't deny that he _did_ get off easy. People had been tortured and killed, and wars had been declared over far less. Elsa would've been more than justified in having him drawn and quartered after his attempted usurpation. No one could've blamed her, had she decided to reduce Weselton and the Southern Isles into an icy wasteland.

Hans slowly rose to his feet. He couldn't do it. With his gloved hand, he stroked Elsa's bruised cheek and wiped her tears before leaving the room. _My debt is repaid._

* * *

Kai slowly walked up and down the Great Hall, passing through row after row of incapacitated victims. What on earth could have befallen these poor people? Guards had to be stationed in the room to restrain people from tearing the castle apart, as they desperately tried to end their own lives. Last night, Kristoff's sled had been destroyed when the ice master swerved to avoid hitting a man who had thrown himself under Sven's hooves.

What ailment could be so gut-wrenchingly torturous that it made death a physical impossibility, yet compelled its sufferers to attempt suicide at every turn? Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead. It simply made no sense.

Every flare-up of symptoms occurred almost precisely four hours after the previous one finished. Kai glanced at his watch. There was still an hour to go before the next conflagration. But the castle was still eerily quiet.

Kai realized that he had not seen Hans or Elsa since they made the news of their engagement public. He felt a strange sense of foreboding. Hans hadn't done anything overtly suspicious at the announcement, but Kai had noticed uncomfortable Elsa appeared when he pulled her into the kiss. She made no move to reciprocate, and had frankly appeared quite scared and disgusted. That was all he needed to see. Kai was absolutely convinced that foul play was at work.

He wasn't going to learn anything by talking to Hans. The soon-to-be king would only continue to bombard Kai with a barrage of shallow and syrupy comments professing his love for Elsa. He had also tried to obtain information from Anna and Kristoff. The princess and the ice master clearly knew something that he didn't. But they were both reluctant to talk, and always became very conspicuously uneasy whenever Hans was mentioned.

Perhaps Elsa could shed some light on this mysterious state of affairs. Kai patrolled through the castle, checking through the places where Elsa could normally be found. Perhaps she was in the library, indulging in its vast repertoire of books or completing some paperwork? Or resting in the guest room where she was temporarily residing? Or in her actual bedroom, which was now occupied by the little red-haired girl? Could she be in the castle gardens, enjoying a quiet afternoon?

But the Snow Queen was nowhere to be found. Kai was about to postpone his search, when a draft of icy wind gave him a hint. He tiptoed down a small, sparsely-traveled corridor and pushed open the door to a room that he barely even knew existed. His mouth dropped open and he nearly fell to his knees at the appalling sight that greeted him.

The beautiful, intelligent, angelic young woman he had taken care of since infancy was curled up on a sofa, with a flood of tears pouring down her cheeks. Her blonde hair was messy and disheveled, and deep purple bruises adorned her face and arms. Kai gasped aloud in horror when he saw that her dress was torn and hanging off of one shoulder, exposing her undergarments and more bruises on her skin. Every inch of the walls were coated with thick blue ice that reflected a harsh, unwelcoming glow across the room.

A crumpled white glove lay on the floor at the foot of the sofa. It took Kai a moment to recognize the glove and its owner, and he instantly realized what must have happened. A whirlwind of emotions swirled violently through his head. He hated Hans with every ounce of his being, but the man blamed and despised himself to a far greater degree. He failed to protect her. He failed to act in a timely manner. Perhaps he had even been responsible for eliciting this behavior from Hans, by confronting him earlier that day. Tears of guilt and shame burned his cheeks. _I'm so sorry Adgar. I failed you in the worst way. _

Kai slowly sat down on the sofa and tried to wrap his large, beefy arm around Elsa's slender form as gently as he could, careful to avoid her bruises. She feebly pushed him away without making eye contact.

"Your Majesty," Kai began.

Elsa let out a choked sob. "Please, don't call me that. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do. If your mother and father were here today, they would be so proud of everything you've done for Arendelle. They couldn't have asked for better daughters."

Finally, she fell into his embrace and wept uncontrollably for nearly ten minutes. Huge, shuddering spasms of grief that only began to reflect the horror within. The fatherly servant could feel his heart break as he held her trembling body. When she began to calm down, Kai spoke. He chose his words carefully, mindful of her emotional state but still needing to get his message across. "Elsa, I don't know why Prince Hans is in Arendelle, or what leverage he has." He stroked her hair affectionately. "But none of that matters anymore. Today he went too far. What he did is unforgivable, and he deserves nothing short of death."

Elsa lifted her head and looked at him with teary, half-closed eyes. "He didn't do it," she whispered.

Kai raised his eyebrows incredulously. "He didn't?"

"He tried. He almost did, but he stopped."

Relief washed over Kai like a cool, fresh mountain spring. He was overjoyed that the unthinkable had not happened, but his rational convictions reminded him that not all was well. This was nothing to celebrate. The corpulent man cleared his throat. "The fact remains that he is capable of doing such a thing. That he only cares about his own desires. This is not someone you want to spend your life with."

Elsa started crying again. "Please, it wasn't as bad as it seems. He just got carried away, and later he felt terrible once he came to his senses."

Kai knew that this was far from the truth. But he knew Elsa well enough to understand that the more he pressed her with questions, the more she would clam up. She would talk once she was ready. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Very well, I trust your judgment. But as your father's oldest friend and advisor, it is my duty to remind you that such occurrences are rarely a one-time thing. Be wary of this man."

Elsa nodded gratefully as Kai left the room. His fatherly affection warmed her heart. But she was also quite unnerved at how close he had come to uncovering the truth. This would certainly not work to the benefit of those poisoned. Elsa was starting to have some serious doubts whether or not this façade could last another five days, until the wedding ceremony. She needed answers quickly. She needed to create distractions for Hans and buy herself some more space and privacy, as she continued her inquiries.

It had been a long and difficult day, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to soothe her aching, bruised body in a hot bath, and nap until dinnertime. But there was no time to waste, and the mystery wasn't going to solve itself. She dissipated the ice and rolled off the sofa with a wince of pain, before heading back to the castle library.

* * *

Elsa flipped diligently through the flaky pages of the ancient Latin Bible. _Men will seek death, but death shall escape them._ She was quite certain that the Book of Revelations didn't contain the identity of the mysterious poison, but the coincidence was too compelling to ignore. Her eyes scanned the adjacent verses.

_And there came out of the smoke locusts upon the earth… Their torment was as the sting of a scorpion…And they had a king over them, which is the angel of the bottomless pit, who in the Greek tongue hath his name Apollyon._

_Apollyon._ Excitement exploded in the pit of her stomach, as the word triggered a distant, repressed memory deep within her subconscious. She was certain that she had encountered that esoteric name in one of her previous readings. Perhaps she had skimmed unseeingly over it just yesterday, or perhaps she had encountered it years ago as a child poring through books to alleviate boredom and numbness. With no thought of how crude and uncouth her gestures would have seemed to any outsider, Elsa snatched a dozen books off the shelf and threw the covers open with tremendous vigor.

Five hours of unflagging patience and meticulousness finally paid off. There it was, in miniscule writing scrawled in faded ink on the parchment. Buried in a sea of archaic vocabulary and pedantic scribbling and mind-numbingly convoluted run-on sentences. Why couldn't these ancient writers simply say what they mean? She skimmed through several dozen pages of redundant ramblings, picking out just the important details.

_Apollyon's Elixir…The most fearsome entity the brightest and boldest minds in alchemy ever dared to imagine... A devilish concoction trickling slowly and surreptitiously through the blood and lymph, as the trail of trichinella through the tracts of unsuspecting swine... Compels its victims to yearnings of death unattainable, until death shall mercifully claim them when as many days have elapsed as there are vertices in the __tetractys of Pythagoras__… The pangs of torment subside for as long as the sun completes its trajectory from the land of Kola to the ruins of Skara Brae, and henceforth their agony resume... A brew so grotesquely noxious and sadistically inexorable, Satan himself eyes its sufferers with compassion and contrition, and forbids its usage against the vilest souls in the deepest quarries of fire and brimstone…_

This was it! Arendelle was saved, and Hans had lost his only weapon. But premature celebration would not be her downfall. Elsa reminded herself that she was only halfway there. She marked the page and continued scanning through the text, eyes peeled for any tidbit of information pertaining to a treatment.

_Bang bang bang!_ Someone was pounding on the library door with great conviction. Elsa caught herself just before she screamed in frustration and unleashed a massive barrage of expletives. Of all the moments this clueless, bungling idiot could have chosen to interrupt her! She plugged her ears and continued reading. But the knocking grew in volume and frequency.

Elsa nearly kicked the door off its hinges. She was far too irritated to notice or care how unqueenly she must have appeared. "Whoever you are, I swear I will have you beheaded if—"

It was Kai. His face was flushed and sweat glistened on his balding forehead. "Your Majesty," he wheezed. "Arendelle is under attack. Enemy ship spotted along Northwestern border."

**Looks like Hans didn't do the unthinkable after all. He stopped on his own, as opposed to having someone else stop him. This is the beginning of his transformation. Not being a rapist isn't exactly an accomplishment though. **


	11. Finding the Enemy

**As we saw in the last chapter, there are certain things that even Hans wouldn't do. **

**Yup, Arendelle is under attack! A few of you predicted that this would be Hans' first chance to prove that he's not rotten to the core. You are correct! Although that part will happen in Chapter 12. **

**Jade254: Anna and Kristoff will both be in this chapter. **

**Now let's find out who the invaders are **

**Chapter 11:**

"Last night, our Northwestern coast was assaulted by two enemy ships bearing the crest of the Kingdom of Trondhelm. A few of our merchant boats and docks were damaged, but no injuries were sustained." Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the council were gathered in the throne room to discuss the recent invasion.

The table was covered with a large topographical map of Arendelle that Elsa had constructed out of ice. Minister Amundsen jabbed his finger to point out where the ships had been spotted. "Our troops were able to quickly dispatch the invaders before any serious harm was done. But Your Majesty, I must remind you that what they have done constitutes an Act of War. They have crossed into our borders and attacked our soil."

Minister Nordberg folded his hands and nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid that is correct. If we do not receive an official apology or explanation for this attack, we have the pretext to declare war."

Elsa turned to look both men in the eye. This was why she often disliked having to deal with her council. The men were all incredibly well-read, but they had the tendency to be unbelievably rigid and single-minded in their thinking. "Gentlemen, I appreciate your concern for Arendelle's well-being. But we all know that Trondhelm does not have the military prowess to engage us in combat, and they have no reputation for piracy. My father was also great friends with King Stefan. Are you absolutely certain about the origins of this invasion?"

She leaned over the table to point out a few features on the map, and continued, "Our Northwestern coast is protected by mountains. The region is sparsely populated at best, and very little commercial activity takes place in that area. It defies all logic and intuition for invaders to target this section of our border.

Captain Yorick spoke up. "There were a few dozen men on each ship. My men were able to subdue them rather easily. Most of the invaders were killed, but we've managed to capture a few. There are six men being held in the dungeons right now. We've tried to interrogate them, but they won't say a word."

"Are these men from Trondhelm?" Anna asked.

Captain Yorick rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately, we cannot say for sure. I suppose we can torture them for information."

Elsa cringed slightly. She wasn't particularly fond of Captain Yorick. The man was rude, harsh, and obnoxious. His first instinct was always to respond to any situation with aggression and violence. But he was a fearless soldier, and unparalleled in brute strength. "These men are still human beings. There must be a way to obtain the information we seek, without resorting to such measures."

"Don't be soft, Your Majesty," Captain Yorick growled. "Any man will talk if you beat him for long enough."

"That's the problem," Kristoff interjected. "They'll just tell you anything you want to hear."

A chair clattered loudly to the floor, as Anna leapt to her feet. "Leave it to me. I know how to find out where these goons are from, and what they're up to. Come on!"

Kai frowned. "Princess Anna, these men are dangerous. This is not a game. Please think carefully about whatever it is you're planning to do."

Anna smiled mischievously and whispered something to Elsa. The Snow Queen shook her head with a smile. "Only you would think of something like that. But it's a great idea if you can dissociate yourself from how uncouth and juvenile it is. It wouldn't hurt to try."

Anna smirked. "Oh yes it will…"

* * *

"Unchain him," Anna commanded.

The guard's jaw dropped in surprise. "Your Highness, what are you saying?"

Anna smiled. "It's okay. If he makes one wrong move, he'll turn into an ice sculpture. A very ugly one, I might add."

Very reluctantly, the guard fiddled with the key and released the first prisoner from his handcuffs.

"Hello Mister Pirate, Invader, Terrorist, whoever you are, whatever you want to be called. You know, it's not very nice to attack Arendelle. I mean, what did we ever do to you? Didn't your parents ever teach you to treat people as you would like to be treated? You know, if you just showed up nicely and introduced yourself like a civilized human being, instead of invading us, I would've given you some chocolate. But since you decided to invade us, you aren't getting any. That's how thinks work around here. Whenever Elsa cheats in whatever games we play, I take away all the chocolate. But Elsa cheats all the time because she's such a stinker, so I always take away all the chocolate, and then she gets mad and everything, and so, like…"

Every man on the council buried his face in exasperation.

"We're on the brink of war! Does she think this is a game?"

"I shudder to think that Arendelle is one heartbeat away from Queen Anna."

"Oh God, don't even remind me."

Even the prisoner was getting irritated by Anna's nonsensical ramblings. His eyes glazed over in boredom and numbness.

"…and so, like I was saying, Elsa is a ginormous stinker, so—TAKE THAT!" Anna suddenly jumped forward and planted a vicious kick in the man's crotch. He screamed in agony and rage, and began swearing at the top of his lungs in a foreign tongue.

Elsa instantly recognized his language and accent. "This man is not from Trondhelm. He is a denizen of either Juteland or Munnich. But let's not jump to any conclusions yet. He may be a mercenary." She smiled at Anna. "Well done. But allow me to point out that it could've been done much more efficiently."

Anna was grinning ear to ear as she turned to face the men on the council. "Yup! Kick him in the testicles when he's least expecting it, and he'll instinctively cuss in his native language. That'll tell us where he's from."

Kristoff laughed. "Brilliant! Now let's try the other five." One by one, the guards brought the other prisoners out of the dungeons. Each man's native tongue was revealed by the curses he instinctively uttered as the sudden, unexpected pain overtook his senses.

"So it appears that these men are mercenaries," Elsa commented. "They each spoke with a different accent and intonation. We still cannot say whose orders they are acting under."

"I'm telling you, Trondhelm is behind these attacks!" Captain Yorick was almost shouting. "The remains of their ships are still on the beaches along the Northwestern coast. Everything on those ships bears the crest of Trondhelm. See for yourself!"

"We can go take a look," Anna commented. "It's only a few hours away on horseback."

* * *

Elsa carefully climbed down the rocky slope leading to the beach, where the splintered remains of the invading ships lay impotent and defeated. When her feet hit the sandy surface, she decided to remove the icy sandals for ease of mobility. The sand was cool and slick beneath her soles.

The ships were of a respectable size. But they seemed curiously small for the task they had been assigned. She carefully examined the enormous crest of Trondhelm painted on the starboard of the first boat. Her sharp eye caught a few miniscule errors that cast doubt on its authenticity.

The lion on Trondhelm's official crest wore a crown of seven spires. The one painted only had six. The proportions and aspect ratio of other features in the illustration also deviated slightly but noticeably from the original. Elsa traced her fingers gently over the intricate fractal pattern on the shield. The capacity dimension of the image was off by one. Upon meticulous inspection, it could be seen that the outermost fringe of the pattern was lacking in one level of detail and complexity.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I may not be nearly as well-educated as many of you here, and I'm certainly no Prince. But I've lived and worked in these mountains since I was a young boy, and I know the wildlife like the back of my hand."

He rapped his knuckles firmly against the wooden hull, and listened to the resonance. "These ships are made of yellow pine. They splinter easily and are bad at withstanding impact and vibration. They don't even make good firewood. No one in their right mind would send such a ship into any sort of combat."

"The young man certainly has a point," several of the councilors mused. "Whoever deployed this ship did not intend for it to survive this attack."

A loud splintering of wood was heard, followed by a clang of metal. Elsa poked her head out of a large crack in the side of one ship. "Galvanized steel," she said breathlessly. "We do business with Trondhelm, and I know for a fact that they do not possess the facilities for galvanization. Everything points to one conclusion. Trondhelm is not behind these attacks."

"Then who could it be?" Captain Yorick demanded.

Elsa sighed knowingly, and brushed flakes of wood out of her hair. "Weselton."

**Sorry for the shorter and relatively low-action chapter! I promise that things will get exciting again soon. This is also probably the last chapter that won't have Hans in it **


	12. Arendelle at War

**Apologies for a relatively uninteresting Chapter 11! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorite-ed (if that's even a word). Your support means so much to me! **

**Of course the previous attack was a diversion. I mean, would terrorists bomb the US State of Wyoming (no disrespect to the good people of Wyoming!)? Now let's find out what Weselton is up to. **

**Let's also find out what Hans will do to prove that he might not be a lost cause quite yet. **

**WARNING: some profanity**

**Chapter 12:**

Elsa deposited a massive stack of documents neatly on the table. "Here are our trade records for the current fiscal year. We have read through them a dozen times, and there's no doubt about it. The numbers don't add up. Weselton has been ripping off Arendelle, and several other kingdoms, in commerce for the past two months."

Kai nodded in agreement. "The Duke has never been an honest man, but this shameless, boldfaced embezzlement is astounding even by his standards. I'm sure he hoped no one would notice if he stole a little from each kingdom. But it would add up to a nice hefty profit for him."

"We've confirmed that the men behind the attacks on the Northwestern coast were mercenaries. It appears that Weselton deployed those phony ships as a diversion, hoping that we would pin the blame on another kingdom, and fortify the wrong section of our border," Elsa looked up at the council with a somber, grim look in her eye. "He has pilfered enough to hire close to a thousand mercenaries. There's no doubt in my mind that the _real_ attack is yet to come."

Captain Yorick rolled his eyes. "I say we keep our troops hidden in ambush in the Northwestern Mountains. We'll lie in wait, and when the next batch of pirates show their faces, we'll fuck 'em up like a bunch of cheap whores!" He snorted sarcastically and leaned back to put his muddy feet on the table. "And what do you suppose we do, Your Majesty? Sit around waiting for them to show up? Great plan!"

"Hey, watch your tone, buddy!" Anna snapped. "Or I'll have your rear end sitting in a tub of ice for a couple hours!"

Elsa smiled inwardly at Anna's colorful choice of words. With a vulgar and obnoxious style of speech, a tall and massive build with zero refinement, hideous personal hygiene, and an insatiable appetite for women and alcohol, Captain Yorick was an incredibly difficult man to deal with. But this was no time to be quarreling over personal differences. She looked him in the eye and spoke diplomatically, "I've created an army of ice soldiers to protect the Northwestern coast. I've also set off a blizzard in the surrounding mountains. It would be suicide for anyone to try and pass through. I feel it would be prudent to keep our forces concentrated at the heart of the kingdom, where the main assault will most likely happen."

"I believe Her Majesty is correct," Minister Jurgen commented. "It isn't worth risking men's lives or wasting our resources to protect a region that won't be attacked again." A few other councilors nodded in agreement.

Elsa smiled gratefully at them, before turning to address the belligerent captain. "I appreciate your dedication towards protecting our kingdom. You are a fearless soldier and there is no better man to lead Arendelle's army. But to charge into the mountains in wait of invaders that may never show up is a risk not worth taking."

"_You_ can go charge into the mountains on your own. Believe me, you won't be missed," Anna muttered so that only Elsa and Kristoff could hear.

Elsa gave her sister a mildly reproachful look before continuing, "We will station men to stand watch along our coastlines. Be vigilant of any ship entering our harbor, but don't strike preemptively. Captain Yorick, I trust your judgment."

"Who would've thought that the Snow Queen was such a giant pussy—

"That is enough! You have completely overstepped your boundaries. You will not speak to your queen in such a disrespectful manner." There was a menacing glint in Kai's eyes. Kristoff quickly grabbed Anna's wrists under the table, as the enraged princess leapt out of her chair to maim the snarky bastard.

Kai patted both girls on the back and glared at the smirking man. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"What is this about?" Anna and Kristoff looked around in mild confusion, as Elsa brought the pair into the castle library and closed the door in their wake. For the first time since Hans had arrived in Arendelle, there was a genuine smile on her face.

Elsa wordlessly tugged a massive, heavily-worn book on alchemy off of a shelf and let it fall onto the coffee table. She thumbed through thousands of pages of Archaic Latin inscriptions. "Elsa, what on earth are you doing? Ugh, how can you even read this?"

The Snow Queen was positively beaming when she finally reached her destination. "I'm afraid we won't be needing Hans to get the antidote."

"How did you—

Elsa calmed down slightly as she prepared to explain how she had stumbled upon the answer to the riddle. "The poison victims suffered some very peculiar and unique symptoms. Their inability to die, in particular. It triggered a distant memory. I knew I had read something like that before, but I wasn't sure where. A few days ago, I was reading through Scripture, and the Book of Revelations describes a scenario in which _men will seek death, but death shall escape them_. Some names and descriptions in the context of the passage also triggered memories of something I thought I'd read in the past."

A few sentences were underlined on each page. "I found this last night. Apollyon's Elixir. This book is pretty poorly organized and way too wordy, and the descriptions are scattered all over the place. But there's no doubt about it. This is it."

A scrap of parchment fell out of the book. Anna recognized Elsa's neat, dainty handwriting and grabbed it. "These are the ingredients to the antidote. All sorts of random plants and herbs, and a few other things. I did my best to translate the scientific names."

Kristoff peered over Anna's shoulder and glanced over the list of common names of the plants. "These can all be found in the caves up in the North Mountain. Grand Pabbie can help us! I'm sure he'll be able to throw this together in no time!" He exclaimed animatedly. The blonde man wavered slightly as he read further down. "But where can we get these gemstones?"

Elsa smiled and reached under the sofa cushion. She fumbled about for a few seconds before emerging with some metallic object in hand. It sparkled radiantly in the morning sun, and reflected a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors. "Right here."

Her crown.

"Who would've thought that all those years of you sitting in the library being super boring and lame would finally pay off?" Anna laughed and punched Elsa's shoulder playfully. "What are we waiting for? To the North Mountain!"

Elsa wanted to give a witty comeback, but she was far too excited about the situation at hand. They had done it. The people would be saved, and that phony marriage could be avoided. Hans was finally out of the picture. Very soon, that despicable man would be brought to justice. She hated Hans for his cruelty and selfishness, and her dreams were filled with nightmares involving him. His sneering face taunting her in the dark. His rough hands abusing her body. But Elsa promised herself that she would not stoop to his level, and that she would not have the disgraced prince tortured or killed.

Like children on Christmas morning, the trio dashed down the spiral staircase and ran headlong to the stables, where Sven was munching on a bucket of carrots.

But their joy would be short-lived, as the blast of gunfire ripped through the air, followed by a chorus of angry, aggressive masculine voices.

* * *

A fleet of unfamiliar vessels were docked in Arendelle's main harbor, partially shrouded in the smoke of cannons. The three young royals looked on in horror as scores upon scores of armed men stormed the beaches and began heading for the nearest village. Civilians screamed in terror.

"Where are our troops?" Elsa whirled about desperately. "Why is there no one stopping this attack?"

Anna tugged her pigtails in frustration. "I knew Captain Yorick couldn't be trusted! That son of a bitch! I'll bet he's off drinking and gambling and screwing prostitutes while Arendelle burns."

Elsa wanted to chide Anna for her language, but they had far bigger issues to deal with than a foul-mouthed princess. Besides, the younger girl was right. Not a single soldier or guard in Arendelle's uniform could be seen. The invaders advanced effortlessly. People desperately tried to run for their homes, or locked themselves up in stores and shops, hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Frosty!" a breathless voice was heard approaching them from behind. Racing across the courtyard was the last person Elsa wanted to see.

"Prince Hans, I advise you to back off this instant, unless you want to lose certain parts of your anatomy." Elsa twirled her fingers threateningly to conjure a few snowflakes.

"We all know you don't have it in you to do that," Hans panted. His sweaty auburn hair clung to his flushed cheeks in sopping tendrils. "I'm just here to let you know that Captain Yorick and his men have bolted."

"He did what?" Anna shrieked.

"Captain Yorick took all the soldiers to the Northwestern frontier. Something about not letting some stupid witch order him around."

"How do I know you aren't lying? It sure wouldn't be the first time."

"Jesus Christ, Frosty! Arendelle is about to fall, and all you can think about is whether or not Hans is an honest man? Did I bang your brains out? Come on, I didn't screw you _that_ hard." His laugh was cut short as Kristoff's fist smashed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Elsa had suspected this all along. Captain Yorick was such a reckless, prideful man who would do anything to appear a hero. But when did Hans ever tell the truth? Arendelle's safety was at stake. There was no time to bicker. Elsa glared at the cruel, heartless psychopaths who had invaded her home. These mercenaries were no different than Hans. They had no conscience, no moral compass, no human decency. Making a quick dollar mattered more to them than the lives of innocent people. She thrust her hands forward just in time to erect a massive wall of impenetrable ice between the invaders and the target of their attack. The icy barricade continued to grow in all dimensions, as it snaked across the ground and eventually formed a circle around the entire village and marketplace. With screams of rage and frustration, the mercenaries turned their sights on Arendelle castle.

Another explosion of ice shook the ground. A massive army of automated ice soldiers materialized out of thin air. Their features were expressionless and cold, as they attacked upon command. Their bodies were plated with an icy armor that no bullet or arrow could shatter, hardened by their creator's indomitable will and unflagging determination to protect those she loved.

Satisfied with her improvisation, Elsa mounted her horse and glowered down at Hans, before snapping her fingers to create a horse of living snow. "Don't think for a minute that I'm leaving you here by yourself in Arendelle. You are coming with us to find Captain Yorick. If it turns out you were lying, I'll make you wish you had stayed in your father's dungeon."

**What will Hans do? Chapter 13 comes out this weekend. Stay tuned!**


	13. First Steps

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones**** and GeologyRocks****321**** have a good point. It looks like Captain Yorick REALLY wants to be charged with treason. **

**Perhaps Anna should be made the Captain of the Guard in his place. She somehow knows how to ride a horse with zero training or practice, and she can kill wolves with her bare hands. A pissed-off Anna with a lute would be scarier than a dozen Arendelle guards with swords and crossbows. **

**Warning: Some more perverted moments from Hans. But not quite to the extent of Chapters 8 & 9. Let's not forget that this IS his first good deed of the story. **

**Chapter 13:**

The group rode on in silence on the way to the Northwestern frontier. Only the soft, rhythmical pattering of hooves and Anna's furious whispers of what she wanted to do to Captain Yorick interrupted the stillness. Elsa kept a vigilant eye on Hans while attempting to avoid any sort of interaction with him. Unfortunately, her hopes would be denied when he pulled his horse in front of her and began speaking in a snide, drawling tone.

"So Frosty, you're gonna owe me a little more than just an apology when you find out that I was telling the truth about Captain Yorick."

Elsa turned her horse and rode around him without making eye contact. "Hans, after all you've done, I could falsely accuse you a million times, and still not owe you a thing."

"Let's make a deal. If it turns out I was lying, I'll hand over the antidote and leave Arendelle forever. If I was telling the truth, you have to pleasure me on our wedding night in front of the entire kingdom. I'm just dying to _let it go_ inside your icy cavern and put a cute baby snowman in there." He snickered at his own cleverness.

Elsa flicked her wrist and an icy seal materialized over Hans' mouth, stifling whatever snarky comments he was planning to follow up with. That would hopefully keep him quiet until they found Captain Yorick. She was in no mood to engage him. Over the past few days, she had grown wise to his ways. She could spend all day blasting him with ice or berating his selfishness and perversion, or telling him what a horrible king he would make. But Hans won the moment he elicited any sort of reaction from her. That was his goal. He needed the recognition and vindication of his efforts. Beneath that pompous and domineering exterior was a petulant playground bully. It was hard to let Hans have the last word, especially when he taunted her over sensitive topics. But it was better than giving him the acknowledgement he desired.

The temperature dropped steadily as they drew closer and closer to the mountains. A large patch of thick gray clouds could be clearly seen hovering amidst an otherwise clear blue sky, and a wintry scent permeated the air. But nothing was more chilling than the sight that awaited them at the base of the mountain.

A trail of broken wagons littered the terrain, half-buried in snow, creating a meandering path that seemed to go on for miles.

* * *

"On your feet, boy! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Captain Yorick roared at the young soldier who had collapsed face-down in waist-deep snow. He struggled to stand up straight, and gave a feeble salute.

The poor lad couldn't have been a day older than sixteen. A brand new recruit in training. A boy on the brink of manhood, venturing out of the soft, sheltering world of his mother, and eagerly entering a world of challenge and adversity to prove his grit. The forest green uniform of Arendelle's royal guard was comically oversized on his slender frame and boyish face. He was dressed in a coat so large, the sleeves hung past his fingertips. The seams at the shoulders of the garment dangled far past their intended location, falling nearly halfway to his elbows. So youthful and inexperienced, yet here he was, dragged along on a dangerous, unsanctioned, and utterly pointless mission to freeze and starve in the wilderness.

The young soldier doubled over in a fit of violent coughs. He clenched his frostbitten fingers and pulled the baggy uniform tight around his shivering body. Snow and hail pounded relentlessly against his face. "Captain Yorick, sir," he whispered faintly, "Perhaps the invaders won't come?"

A soft murmur of agreement rose from a few other soldiers within earshot of their exchange. Captain Yorick's face flushed crimson with mortification. He slammed the butt of his sword against the lad's cheek with such vicious brutality, the cracking of bones and rupturing of veins sounded resonantly above the howling wind. The rest of the soldiers winced and eyed their young comrade with helpless pity. Secretly, every one of them wished to return to Arendelle, but time and experience had taught them never to question their captain. "You little bastard! You dare question my judgment? You dare turn my own men against me? This is mutiny! I say we wait here, all year if we must, 'till them pirates show up. Then we fuck 'em up good and hard. "

The boy howled in agony and clutched at the massive purple hematoma that had appeared beneath his eye. "Please sir. Half our horses have run away, or were killed by wolves. We have no more food—

The butt of the sword collided violently against his opposite cheek, rendering him senseless. The enraged captain brandished his sword and prepared to plunge its cold, menacing steel into the youth's heart. "I've had enough of your mouth, runt."

"Captain Yorick, stop!"

A blast of ice flashed through the frigid air at lightning speed, shattering the sword inches above the boy's chest.

* * *

Elsa flung herself onto the ground, fumbling in shock and panic as she grabbed at the wrist of the young soldier. His face was deathly pale beneath two hideous bruises, and his chapped lips were tinged blue. "He's alive," she confirmed with relief as she detected a faint but unmistakable pulse.

Hans gingerly lifted the limp body and laid it gently on the back of his horse. The boy couldn't have weighed any more than nine stone. His eyes briefly scanned over the landscape. Dozens of incapacitated bodies littered the icy terrain. "No injuries, and no sign of a struggle. It doesn't look like they were attacked. They must have collapsed from cold or fatigue. Frosty, you should probably do something about that."

The Snow Queen didn't need to be reminded twice. With a wave of her arm, the snow and ice flitted gracefully into the air like a herd of butterflies on a summer day, and the skies were warm and bright once more. Very slowly, the ashen faces regained their color and the lifeless soldiers stirred feebly.

The soft clink of metal caught the royals' attention. Captain Yorick dropped the broken handle of his sword onto the ground. A look of contrition and anxiety flickered across his features, as the magnitude of his offense dawned upon him.

"Your Majesty—" he began, his voice shaking slightly. He had never sounded so irresolute before.

Elsa held up a hand to silence him. Her voice was soft but firm. "Captain Yorick, you disobeyed my orders. I asked you not to lead our troops into these mountains. Your stubbornness and pride nearly cost these men their lives."

"It's too bad it didn't cost you _yours_!" In a fit of rage, Anna wrenched free from Kristoff's hold, and launched herself at Captain Yorick. She hastily seized a jagged plank of wood from a broken wagon, and began swinging blindly and viciously at the rogue captain. Curse after curse erupted from the mouth of the enraged princess.

Elsa ducked to avoid being decapitated, as she cautiously moved in from behind and grabbed Anna's wrists. She shared her sister's indignation, but this was not the time or place for an emotional outburst, justified or not. "Hey feisty-pants, you have to calm down."

"Calm down?" Anna shrieked. "_Calm down_? This bastard has committed treason!"

"I know," Elsa murmured. "But getting everyone safely back to Arendelle is what's most important right now. We'll deal with Captain Yorick later." With that, a herd of snow horses appeared out of thin air, each one dragging a carriage in its wake.

The debilitated soldiers dragged themselves towards the carriages. Each of them smiled gratefully and bowed in spite of their weakened state, before collapsing onto the seats. "Your Majesty, we are indebted to you."

Elsa returned their smile. "Thank me by taking care of yourselves. Arendelle is indebted to your selfless courage and sacrifice."

The return to Arendelle was rather quiet and uneventful. When they finally arrived, Elsa was pleased to see that her icy squadron had successfully repelled the invasion. Most of the mercenaries had thrown down their weapons and retreated back to the ships, but a small number continued to fight relentlessly. She thrust her hands forward and summoned an army of snow golems, twice as large as Marshmallow, into existence. "Some people never learn."

"Now _that's_ ice," Kristoff gawked in amazement. "Flawless, perfect, ice. I thought I'd seen it all in the North Mountain back then. Elsa—I mean, Your Majesty—do you suppose you could make me a sled out of ice?"

"Look out!" Hans interrupted Elsa's response with a loud, commanding shout.

An arrow whizzed above their heads.

"It was him!" Hans pointed at a large man with a scruffy brown beard. The man was quickly reloading his bow. Elsa flicked her wrist to create an icy rampart to surround them on all sides.

A shower of arrows pinged harmlessly against the exterior surface of the wall. The Snow Queen decided that she had seen enough. She had been on a short fuse from the moment Hans arrived in Arendelle. It was time to end this battle. She mentally commanded her snow golems to grab the mercenaries in their massive, claw-like hands and throw them through the air, back onto their ships. Their bodies hit the decks in loud, satisfying crunches.

"Monster!" A shrill, panicked scream that Elsa knew all too well, and wished to never hear again. His voice grated against her ears like nails on a chalkboard. "She keeps getting stronger. It is unholy and unnatural! The witch must be destroyed!"

Elsa gritted her teeth to avoid screaming in frustration. Didn't this man have anything better to do than to obsess pathologically over a threat that did not exist? Was his own life so meaningless and uninteresting, he had to create enemies to fight? She hopped onto the shoulders of the nearest golem, and walked it onto the deck of the ship. To finish this debacle. To set the Duke straight for one last time. The men trembled as the massive golem stepped onto the ship.

"Weselton has not declared war on Arendelle, so this is nothing more than an act of piracy. The penalty for piracy in Europe is death." Elsa paused to allow those words to sink in. The men exchanged fearful looks, and nervously fingered their throats.

Her next words were meant for the Duke alone. "But I will let you and your men go with your lives, since none of my subjects were hurt in the attack. And because I pity the man you are. Your uniform may be covered in medals, but you are nothing more than a coward and fear-monger."

"I am aware that Weselton has suffered since relations were severed 3 years ago, while Arendelle has flourished in spite of the ban. But we have been willing to compromise. We invited King Magnus to discuss a lift on the embargo. The people of Weselton should not suffer because of one man. They had no part in what happened three years ago. But I'm afraid you've gone too far this time, and there is no chance at reconciliation."

The snow golem lifted its massive foot up from the deck of the ship, and stepped back. The ship teetered back and forth in the shallow water.

"Leave. Sail far away, and never show your face in Arendelle again."

As the invading ships vanished over the horizon, Elsa dissipated her icy creations. The golems, the soldiers, and the massive walls surrounding the city. Arendelle would always be ready, but she hoped and prayed that they would never see another attack on their shores ever again.

Someone cleared his throat behind her. It was Hans. That snide, arrogant smirk was crossing his lips once more.

Elsa still loathed the man with every ounce of her being. He had subjected her to an endless barrage of physical, verbal, and sexual abuse from the moment he arrived in Arendelle. But he _had_ been telling the truth about Captain Yorick. Without his intervention, Arendelle's soldiers would be dying in the wilderness.

She swallowed her pride and turned to face her tormenter. "Prince Hans, I still have plenty of doubts about your character. But today I misjudged you. Without you, we would never have found Captain Yorick, and you also showed some remarkable kindness with that young soldier."

Hans closed his eyes in pure ecstasy, and inhaled deeply. His smirk widened.

Elsa wanted to recant everything she had just told him. But as loathsome as his demeanor was, it didn't change the fact that he had come up big for Arendelle.

"Thank you, Prince Hans."

**A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Hans has taken a step in the right direction, but our little pervert still has a long way to go.**


	14. The Antidote

**Just to clarify one thing: This will NOT be Helsa in any way, shape, or form. Hans will become a redeemed man by the story's end, but he's simply done too many wicked deeds for Elsa to fall in love with him. He will win her forgiveness, but not her love. I'm still deciding what to do with Hans at the end of the story. Should he stay in Arendelle, or should he return to the Southern Isles? That remains to be seen.**

**Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed. Feedback and honest opinions are always welcome. **

**You might have noticed that I've decided to name my chapters. If you have any suggestions for improving any of them, don't hesitate to speak up!**

**Warning: Some more profanity. Also let me warn you that things are about to get very (and I mean VERY) miserable for Elsa. **

**Chapter 14: **

The streets of Arendelle were packed with ecstatic citizens partying wildly, celebrating their recent victory. Half-eaten food, empty bottles, and paper streamers littered the streets. Small groups of people gathered here and there to burn Weselton's flag. In their drunken frenzy, everyone seemed to have temporarily forgotten about the seven hundred poison victims. The din was deafening. Music rattled off the castle walls, as thousands of inebriated men and women could be heard belting out a slurred rendition of _Let it Go_ at the top of their lungs. Kids wearing costumes darted around, throwing ice cubes at each other and reenacting the battle scene. "Never underestimate the power of Frosty!" A little girl wearing a cyan-colored dress and a paper crown flicked her wrists about. "Pew pew pew! Die, you stupid weasel!"

Elsa had just finished skimming through the alchemy book for the twentieth time, eyes peeled for details pertaining to Apollyon's Elixir, making sure she didn't miss anything. With six days to go until the poison victims ran out of time, she had to be absolutely sure that the antidote could be obtained in a timely manner. But her eyes were numb after countless hours cooped up in the castle library. She decided to step into the courtyard for brief respite.

But there would be no peace and quiet no matter where she went. The castle courtyard was also packed with revelers. Among them was a horde of shirtless teenage boys with flags wrapped around their shoulders, pumping their fists as they sloshed down bottle after bottle of ale. "Fuck 'em up, Frosty! Fuck those weasels right in the ass! Show them what we're made of in Arendelle!" She gave a contrite little smile before heading back into the castle, cringing slightly at their colorful language.

Elsa was quite bashful and uncomfortable with all the fanfare. From her perspective, she was only fulfilling her role as Protector of the Dominion, and really hadn't done anything worthy of nationwide celebration. She decided to stay out of sight until things had calmed down a bit. All the extra attention made her feel awkward. In fact, she wouldn't even wear her crown in most public settings, because it made her stand out. The Snow Queen didn't want to be reviled or worshiped for her powers. She just wanted to be treated normally. But it sure beat being viewed as a monster or witch.

Then there was the issue of Captain Yorick. Anna was right; the man had committed high treason. Elsa hated punishing her subjects. Fortunately, her reign had brought peace and prosperity to Arendelle, so crime rates were unprecedentedly low. But serious offenses were committed on rare occasions nonetheless. She hated looking someone in the eye, no matter how egregious a felon they were, and sealing their fate with a single spoken word. It made her feel like a tyrant.

But the captain had done a terrible thing, and had put his own selfish ambitions before the needs of the kingdom. Everyone had been affected by the ramifications of his behavior. By running off, he left Arendelle unprotected, and nearly got all the soldiers killed in the blizzard up in the Northwestern Mountains. His cruelty towards the young soldier was also despicable.

Neither of the royal sisters had ever been fond of Captain Yorick. But it was important that she didn't let her personal distaste towards the man cloud her judgment. Legality and common sense must always trump vengeance and pettiness. At the trial that afternoon, Anna, Kristoff, and the council all gave their input, but she alone had the final say. Elsa decided that a fair sentence would be to strip him of his rank, and demote him to a common soldier. He would spend the next five years cleaning out the stables. When those five years had transpired, he would be given the chance to gradually regain his rank, if he had shown compliance and humility during his sentence.

Elsa had been half-expecting Captain Yorick to launch into a loud and angry tirade, declaring himself innocent of any wrongdoing and even issuing some threats. She envisioned him flipping tables, throwing chairs, and blasting her with profane and perverse comments. But he accepted his punishment rather calmly. It was very atypical for the man to exhibit no signs of belligerence. Perhaps he had genuinely seen the error of his ways. If even Hans was capable of doing good, then perhaps there was still hope for Captain Yorick.

* * *

The clock struck midnight. Elsa rose from the library sofa she had been sleeping on, and tiptoed down the hall to wake Anna and Kristoff. On the way to their rooms, she briefly paused beside the door behind which Isabella slept peacefully. The soft, melodious tune of the harp was faintly audible. Elsa smiled and gently brushed her fingers along the intricate snowflake pattern. _Sleep tight, little one. Tomorrow morning you will be well again. _

This was the best time to make their move. Everyone in the castle was asleep, including Hans. The drunken revelry in the streets had dispersed, as people either retreated back to their homes in utter exhaustion, or took their partying to the taverns. Elsa wanted to make sure that absolutely nothing and no one would get in their way until the task was complete. Until every single one of the poison victims had swallowed the antidote, every move must be made with utter caution and secrecy.

Anna and Kristoff got dressed quickly. Elsa stifled a grin as Anna furiously and unsuccessfully attempted to tame her bedhead. The trio made a quick stop in the library to grab the alchemy book, making sure to mark the correct pages.

"Elsa, what's that on your arm?" Anna asked suddenly.

Elsa gulped nervously. Her sleeve had slipped a few inches when she reached to pick up the book, revealing one of the ugly bruises that Hans had inflicted. "N-nothing," she stammered, quickly smoothing her sleeve. "No big deal. Nothing to sneeze at."

The temperature in the library plummeted as Anna lunged forward and grabbed her sister's wrist. She pulled the sleeve all the way back. "Elsa, who did this to you?"

"Shh!" Kristoff quickly moved to close the door.

Anna pushed his hand away from her mouth with an indignant huff. "It was Hans, wasn't it? He left that bruise on your face too, didn't he? And that bruise on your thigh? I knew you were lying about running into a wall. That's my job."

Elsa buried her face in resignation. She had meant to tell them after they had obtained the antidote, knowing that the feisty princess wouldn't be able to resist tearing Hans to pieces and revealing the marriage as fake. But she had been discovered, and Anna wasn't going to let the matter drop. With hands trembling and tears welling in her eyes, Elsa revealed everything that Hans had done. From his first assault against her outside of Isabella's room, to his behavior at the council meeting. She explained how Kai had grown suspicious. How he must have confronted Hans about the authenticity of the wedding. Elsa tried to remain calm, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she recounted her most terrifying and vulnerable moment. How Hans had beaten her senseless and thrown her onto the ground like a rag doll. How ashamed and exposed she felt when he tore her clothes off and lowered his lustful body top of her, eyeing her nude body like a ravenous wolf. How he had forced her to look him in the eye throughout the duration of the assault. Finally, how he had walked away just before doing the unthinkable. He probably just wanted to add an element of suspense. To make her live in constant torment, never knowing when he would actually strike. To give her a preview of what he'd do on their wedding night. She tried to continue, but was sobbing too hard to utter another word.

Anna and Kristoff reacted just as she expected. They exploded with rage.

"The bastard!" Anna shrieked. Elsa nervously clapped a hand over her mouth, but the enraged redhead pushed her away. "Forget the antidote. Hans deserves to die right here and now." Anna jumped to her feet and headed for the door in long, purposeful strides. Elsa quickly reached out and froze the door shut.

Anna kicked and pounded furiously at the sealed door. "Elsa, unfreeze this right now! Forget the poison. I'll kill him!" she snapped.

Kristoff was a little calmer, but his eyes were every bit as murderous. "Anna's right. Hans doesn't know that you've figured him out. He thinks he has the upper hand, so there's no limit to how far he's gonna take this bullshit. You aren't safe as long as he's in this castle."

Elsa wiped away her tears and gave them a small, timid half-smile. "Let's go get the antidote first. We can do whatever we want to Hans after that." She slipped the book underneath her cloak, and unfroze the door.

* * *

The cool breeze blew refreshingly through Elsa's hair as they rode through the stillness of the night. Her mind wandered back to the first time she and Anna had journeyed to meet the trolls. She had been a terrified, guilt-ridden child. With one errant flick of a finger, the icy magic had brought so much joy and beauty to their young lives had reverted into a monstrous force of destruction and division. The little blonde girl arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock thinking she had forever lost her precious baby sister. Then she departed _knowing_ that she had.

But this visit would be different. This time, they would walk away victorious. Sixteen years ago, Grand Pabbie had cured Anna from an icy curse unwittingly unleashed. Today, he would cure Arendelle from the curse of hatred and selfishness that had been very purposefully inflicted.

"Kristoff's home!" A cacophony of loud, boisterous voices interrupted Elsa's musings. The wet, mossy ground trembled as a number of round boulders rolled down a grassy slope and revealed themselves to be living entities. Kristoff stumbled as three baby trolls launched themselves at him, squealing with delight.

A larger stone rolled through, parting the crowd and interrupting the reunion. "I sense tension and somberness in the atmosphere." The ancient troll bowed at Elsa. "What brings you to our humble abode, Your Majesty?"

Elsa knelt down. "Grand Pabbie, do you know anything about a certain poison called Apollyon's Elixir?"

Grand Pabbie froze. "Where did you learn of such a dastardly concoction?"

Anna cut in and began rambling at the speed of light. "Because of Hans! He showed up in Arendelle a few days ago and poisoned a bunch of people, and then everyone got super sick and started puking blood and attempting suicide, but no one died. Then Hans said that he'll hand over the antidote only if Elsa marries him, because he wants to be King of Arendelle. But Elsa doesn't want to marry him because he's a huge asshole and he would be the worst king ever, so she tried to find other ways of finding the antidote. Wait, if Hans marries Elsa, would he be King or Prince Consort? Elsa doesn't need a man, but that's not the point. Um, anyways, then Elsa found out that the poison was something called Apollyon's Elixir because all she ever does is read boring books in the castle library. Yeah, Elsa is kind of a stinker. Then she read even more boring books and found out how to cure it, so we came here asking if you could, you know, help us find the…"

Elsa decided to offer a more understandable explanation of what was going on. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles came back for revenge. He sneaked into the Harvest Festival disguised as a performer last week, and put poison in a bunch of drinks. Seven hundred people were affected. Hans said he would hand over the antidote only if I marry him, making him the King of Arendelle." She paused to allow Grand Pabbie to process the information.

The troll motioned for her to continue. "How did you find out which poison he used?"

"The victims suffered some very unique and peculiar symptoms. Especially the fact that they were physically incapable of dying. That triggered a distant memory, and I knew I had read about that somewhere before. I looked through all of the library's books on alchemy, and found that the descriptions for Apollyon's Elixir matches all the symptoms observed in the people poisoned. I'm positive that this is what Hans used."

A scrap of paper fluttered to the ground. "What's this?"

Elsa retrieved the book. "Those are the ingredients to the antidote." She flipped through the sheets of yellowed parchment.

Grand Pabbie took the book carefully into his stubby gray hands. His eyes darted back and forth for several minutes between the massive volume of Latin text, and the translated list of abbreviated common names. Finally, he looked up with a warm smile across his rocky features, but a slight trace of melancholy in his eyes.

"You are correct, my child. These plants and herbs and gemstones will indeed cure the poison when blended in the correct proportions."

Elsa's heart fluttered. "Kristoff says that these can all be found in the North Mountains. Grand Pabbie, can you help us prepare the antidote?"

The troll's demeanor became somber and grim. There was terrible sadness in his eyes. "I can have the antidote prepared in a matter of minutes, but it will come at a terrible cost. There is one ingredient that the book forgot to mention."

"What do you mean?"

Grand Pabbie sighed in resignation. "My child, I don't think you fathom the depths of evil and malice contained in the very essence of this concoction. It takes more than alchemy and the mixing of ingredients to brew such a mixture. It takes a heart so utterly devoid of any human compassion, in order to summon such a vile thing into existence. A heart as cold and ruthless as that of Prince Hans. You could be the greatest alchemist to ever grace the annals of human history, but unless you are emotionally and spiritually capable of such evil, throwing ingredients into a caldron will not yield enough poison to kill a rat."

"How do you think Hans got the poison?"

Grand Pabbie rubbed his temple. "I cannot say for sure. But when you have a man as wicked as Hans, the venom contained in just a tiny fragment of his soul would suffice to kill seven hundred people. I surmise that he must have made a deal with some sort of demon. He most likely sold a piece of his soul to generate the poison."

Elsa cringed slightly at the thought. What kind of man was she dealing with? How could he have so little regard for human life, both his own and those of others, that he would consent to such a thing? "What is the missing ingredient?"

Tears welled up in his solemn, knowing eyes, and rolled down his stony cheeks. "My child, are you absolutely sure you must have this antidote?" Elsa nodded mutely. She had come too far to turn back.

Grand Pabbie reached out and took Elsa's pale, delicate hand in his own. His voice was barely a whisper. "The antidote requires something that only you can give. The heart of an ice-bearer. Willingly surrendered without question, without reluctance, without expectation of reward." The troll's face crumpled with grief. "Your heart, Elsa."

**Why are there invisible ninjas chopping invisible onions in my room?**


	15. A Willing Heart

**It looks like Arendelle will once again be saved by an Act of True Love. But this time, will the performer of the Act be able to save themselves, or will they have to make the ultimate sacrifice? **

**Question: Do you guys think Captain Yorick got off too easy in the last chapter? If so, what do you think should've been done to him? **

**I won't kill Elsa yet. After all, the wedding still needs to happen. It'll take place in this chapter. **

**Warning: Lots of feels, a bit of profanity, and more perverted Hans. **

**Chapter 15: **

The atmosphere suddenly grew extremely tense. Everyone was stunned into silence by the dreadful revelation. Only the wind rustling through trees and grass, and the occasional chirp from some innocently oblivious insect interrupted the deathly calm.

Finally, Kristoff spoke hoarsely. "Grand Pabbie, what are you saying?"

"The heart of an ice-bearer. Willingly surrendered without question, without reluctance, without expectation of reward." The ancient troll was terribly downcast, but his tone was firm and uncompromising. There was no point sugarcoating the truth. More tears rolled down his stony cheeks, freezing solid as they fell. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. It's the only way."

Anna managed to find her voice after several minutes of wordlessly opening and closing her mouth. "You don't mean it literally! Giving your heart doesn't actually mean giving your heart; it just means to love, doesn't it? All Elsa has to do is love, and the antidote will work, right? It has to!"

Grand Pabbie shook his head sadly. "If it were any other poison, we trolls could have it healed with no effort at all. But Hans has at his disposal something so powerful, so pervasive, so treacherously wicked, that no force of nature could begin to mitigate its depravity. Even as we speak this very minute, I can sense the cries of torment radiating from seven hundred tortured souls residing in Arendelle Castle."

He paused to allow those words to sink in, before continuing. "In the history of alchemy, every poison has been made to target some part of the body. But by nature's design, injuries to the flesh are self-correcting. Our minds and bodies were designed to forget corporeal pain endured in the past. Anna, you have broken dozens of bones and suffered hundreds of contusions in your childhood, riding your bike down the castle staircase. You can remember that you were in pain at the time, but you cannot recreate the sensation of pain simply by remembering the past injury." Anna nodded mutely in agreement, and buried her tear-stained face in Kristoff's chest.

"But a wounded soul is not so easily salvaged. Damage to the soul cannot be healed by any mixture of herbs or length of time. Throughout the centuries, only one poison was successfully made to target the soul. Many have tried, but only one succeeded. It was named Apollyon's Elixir, after the Biblical prophecy of a plague in the End Times that would inflict unspeakable torment upon its victims, and at the same time render it impossible for them to escape through death. The torment it inflicts in five minutes is equivalent to amalgamating every bit of pain and suffering on Earth, and cramming it into a peanut shell. Its potency was so feared, the ancient alchemists and philosophers agreed that anyone caught brewing this mixture would be promptly put to death. No one dared to try for over a thousand years, hoping that it would be forgotten. Unfortunately, Hans has somehow gotten his hands on a substantial quantity of this dreadful poison. I have no idea where he found someone willing to brew it for him, but there is no doubt in my mind that he has."

"Only a willing heart can heal a wounded soul. The heart must be extracted live from the ice-bearer's chest. No drug or magic spell may be used to alleviate the pain of the operation. The giver must have no reluctance about the sacrifice they are making. They may feel grief at the prospect of losing their life, or fear at the immense agony they will be subject to. But there must not be the tiniest vestige of self-pity or resentment in their heart, as they complete the act. Only a love so deep and pure, transcending all limits of human altruism, could overcome the hatred and bitterness that went into making the poison."

Kristoff held Anna even tighter. "This is barbaric! Elsa, you can't agree to this. The people will understand. They have no right to demand this from you."

Elsa had not spoken a single word throughout the length of the conversation. She had been sitting on a large stone and listening in numb silence, reaching down every now and then to pull up tiny blades of grass and release them into the wind. Finally, she lifted her head to face Grand Pabbie.

"If what you say is true, then there's no way Hans could possibly have the antidote. He's been lying since day one."

Grand Pabbie stroked her cheek with utmost compassion and sympathy in his eyes. "There are other ways to procure the antidote to Apollyon's Elixir. Prince Hans, as despicable a man he is, might still have it."

Anna exploded with rage. "There are other ways to get the antidote? Then why didn't you just say so? What was the point of this bullshit story about ripping open Elsa's chest and taking her heart?"

Grand Pabbie lifted a hand to calm her down. "The other recipes require months, up to years, to create. We do not have the luxury of time. I'm sure you know that the victims will perish ten days, to the second, from the moment they ingested the poison. Believe me, my child. If there were any other way to create an instant cure, I wouldn't have bothered to pontificate this dreadful tale."

Elsa stood up straight. "Grand Pabbie, you say you can produce the antidote on the spot, with the recipe we found?"

"Within minutes," Grand Pabbie confirmed. "But only if you are genuinely willing, and not because you feel bound by duty or obligation. Elsa, you don't have to do this. I plead with you to think this through carefully. They are your subjects, you are their queen. You don't answer to them. They answer to you. They have no right to expect such a sacrifice."

The Snow Queen was as caring and selfless an individual as anyone could be, but she wasn't reckless. She wasn't about to take a risk or make a sacrifice unless there was no alternative. "Hans promised he would hand over the antidote after I marry him. But I doubt he would've gone through months of trouble to get it. Especially since he must've already spent a lot of time getting the poison."

Grand Pabbie nodded grimly. "Knowing Prince Hans, I would agree with that assessment."

"When we were attacked by Weselton, he did show some good character. Maybe Hans isn't as bad as he seems. There's a chance that he does have the antidote. But if he doesn't—

Elsa closed her eyes and turned away, weeping silently. She wasn't ready to die. The prospect of being strapped down, fully conscious and cognizant, as her beating heart was torn out of her chest, was petrifying. Even more torturous was the thought of leaving Anna behind. In those thirteen years of separation, Elsa must have cried herself to sleep hundreds of times. She was tormented every day by Anna's desperate pleas for companionship and was forced to ignore each one, sitting helplessly as their friendship steadily withered away. The older girl would often buy pieces of candy, or some random little toys and trinkets, and ask Kai or Gerda to leave them around the castle for Anna to find. It was all she could do to show that she cared.

It wasn't fair. Both girls had been cruelly robbed of their childhoods. They had overcome insurmountable odds to resurrect a treasured friendship that had all but perished long ago. It wasn't fair that they would once again lose each other due to circumstances beyond their control.

But the ambivalence melted away as she recalled the agonized screams of the people helplessly pleading for death to relieve them, as their bodies and souls were ravaged by the cruelest substance ever conceived in human history. The sheets and mattresses that thoroughly saturated with blood as people scratched viciously at the hideous sores that erupted on their skin. The many people who inadvertently clawed their own eyes out and ripped away huge patches of hair, as they fiercely scratched at the sores. The incoherent babbling, the uncontrollable vomiting and incontinence exhibited by those who had completely lost control of their five senses. People tearing their throats open as blood, bile, and a thick black sludge tricked down their chins. Isabella tearfully resigning to the fate of "never celebrating another Christmas."

The people of Arendelle were her family too. It broke her heart to see them in pain. At that moment, Elsa made up her mind. She would rather lie in a grave for them, than sit in a throne without them. Her voice cracked as she spoke to accept the dark and torturous fate that possibly awaited her.

"If it turns out that Hans was lying, I'll be back in three days—

"Elsa, no!" Anna's scream ripped through the stillness of the forest clearing. "I won't let you do this!"

This was too much to bear. Elsa dissolved into a fit of tears, and fell into her sister's open arms. "Oh Anna, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I love you so much. But I also love the people of Arendelle," her voice trailed off, and was barely a whisper. "Please understand that it must be done. I hope and pray that it won't come to this. But if it does, I know you will make a great ruler. Take good care of our people and have Hans brought to justice… and don't eat too much chocolate."

The tearful exchange between the royal sisters could have melted the coldest heart. Utterly drained, Elsa leaned back in the sled as Sven began trotting back to Arendelle. Every last tear had been shed. She drifted off into a comatose slumber, wishing with every ounce of her being that Hans had been an honest man for once in his life. Wishing that deep within the cruel, uncaring heart of the thirteenth prince, there dwelt some tiny sliver of humanity.

* * *

Elsa stood still as four handmaidens helped her prepare for the wedding. She tried to keep her composure, but their provocative and tactlessly oblivious comments made her incredibly uncomfortable. She was trying to keep her attire as modest as possible. The Snow Queen wore a dress that exposed as little skin as possible, and had a looser fit to avoid accentuating her curves. Her hair was fixed in the loose French braid that she always wore, with no extra makeup or jewelry. Anything to ward off Hans' attention.

Unfortunately, the handmaidens weren't cooperating with her implicit request.

"How about some extra padding under the dress? That'll drive him crazy for sure. Tease him a little. It'll spice things up tonight."

"You'll definitely want to wear this!" Another woman held up an incredibly revealing piece of lingerie. "He'd love to see it on you, but he'll be dying to rip it off of you as well!"

"No, no, no, wear this instead! He'll be drooling all over you at the altar!"

Who knew that these handmaidens were so lecherous and juvenile? They were all well into their thirties or older, but they were behaving like a bunch of gossipy teenagers! Elsa was on the verge of exploding. She was already on a short fuse after the visit to Grand Pabbie. All this talk about enticing Hans with her body was aggravating beyond endurance. One more careless word, and the kingdom could very well be stuck in another eternal winter.

The women jumped as the entire room became coated with ice. Elsa scowled and spoke in a tone than she seldom used. "Ladies, may we please change the subject?" She was almost shouting.

Down the hall, Kai was helping Hans prepare for the big day. He would be walking Elsa down the aisle, and felt it was his duty to ensure that she would be well taken care of. But the soon-to-be King of Arendelle was even cockier than usual, which made Kai want to wring his neck and slap the impudent smirk off his face.

Kai knew what was expected to happen on a wedding night. But he also knew that Hans was up to no good, and was absolutely convinced that this marriage was being conducted under false pretenses. The older man had seen firsthand how incredibly arrogant and abusive Hans could become when he didn't get his way. The time was ripe for another talk.

"I have taken care of Elsa since she was an infant in her mother's arms. I changed her diapers, fed her, bathed her—

Hans cut in with a smug and repulsive smirk on his face. "Where's your _Luckiest Man on the Planet_ award? I'd give anything to bathe Elsa." Hans widened his smirk and patted the front of his pants. "I have something to feed her tonight as well."

Kai glared daggers at him and slammed a large, meaty fist on the nightstand. For Elsa's sake, he promised himself that he wouldn't be so confrontational and direct with Hans this time. But at those vile comments, he couldn't contain his indignation. "Stop this disgusting talk right now! Let me repeat what I've told you before. Elsa is like a daughter to me. I didn't raise her for all these years, just for you to treat her like a piece of meat. Don't you dare pressure her to do anything before she's ready. If you hurt the poor girl in any way, you'll wish you had never come to Arendelle. Now start acting more like a King, and less like a spoiled brat."

But Hans wouldn't be so easily deterred. Tonight his plans would come to fruition, and he wasn't going to let some pissed-off butler ruin his big day. He was having way too much fun running his mouth. "I'll try not to rip her in half tonight. No guarantees, though."

Kai ground his teeth together in seething rage as Hans skipped out of the room. He hated the snide bastard with every ounce of his being, and it felt ten times worse that he was powerless to stop him.

* * *

"I do," Elsa said softly. Her gaze was focused on Hans' vest rather than his eyes. She hadn't even been this nervous at her coronation. _Conceal, don't feel,_ she repeated silently. If she betrayed the slightest hint that she was repulsed by the man who was now her husband, their cover would be blown. _Please Hans, don't do anything crazy. And please, please have the antidote_. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought once again crossed her mind. Fortunately, they would be mistaken for tears of bliss in this setting.

The minister smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Before Elsa could make a move, Hans grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her so tightly against his body, she could hardly breathe. He planted his lips on hers with crushing force. She suppressed a cry as his fingers powerfully squeezed the bruise he had inflicted several days ago, and forced herself to ever-so-slightly return his kiss. Finally, they separated after what felt like hours. The crowd emitted a loud, syrupy _awww_.

The minister recited a few lines of text in Old Norse, before declaring loudly, "I present to you, King Hans and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The audience burst into deafening applause. Hans smirked so that only Elsa could see. He had won. For the first time in forever, things had gone his way.

"That was fun, wasn't it baby?" Hans whispered as the newlyweds retreated back down the aisle. "For such a frigid prude, I must say that you aren't a bad kisser."

"That's the last time you'll ever kiss me," Elsa muttered back.

Hans grabbed both sides of her face tightly, and forced another wet, sloppy kiss. As they separated, the new king raised his voice to address the crowd. "Now that the formalities are over, let's get this party started!" With a whoop of delight, people rose from their seats and crowded their way into the ballroom, where the reception was set to take place. "But we all know that the _real_ party happens tonight." Hans flashed a smile as he vigorously rubbed Elsa's backside.

Another boisterous_ awww_ rattled the chapel windows. Elsa blushed a deep crimson. She wanted to crawl into a hole, and get away from this horrible and degrading public spectacle that she had been dragged into. When the chapel emptied, she turned to glare at Hans.

"What part of _no_ don't you understand? I will not consummate our marriage. I will never bear your child. I will not fall in love with a perverted pig like you. This marriage is an act. You are a king in name only, and you aren't putting a finger on me."

"But I did already put a finger _in_ you. I must say, you were surprisingly warm." The opportunity was too good to pass up. _Damn, I deserve a medal for coming up with all these witty comments on the fly. Where did I inherit my awesomeness from? If I weren't a king, I'd be a comedian. Maybe a magician too._ "And tonight I'll be using a little more than just my finger." Hans' laugh was cut short as Elsa threw a glass of wine into his face. He coughed and sputtered and cursed as he wiped the stinging liquid out of his eyes.

"Damn Frosty, are you always this much of a bitch?"

Elsa finally snapped. Thirteen years of _conceal, don't feel_ had made her an expert at resisting provocation and dissociating her mind from emotionally charged situations. But the events of the past week had overwhelmed her beyond endurance. Standing by and watching helplessly as the poison victims writhed in unmitigated torment. Being forced to wed her would-be assassin and the man who had broken Anna's heart. The endless volley of abuse from Hans on a daily basis. The attack from Weselton. The obnoxious behavior of Captain Yorick. The cold, hard, uncompromising revelation that she could be saying her final good-byes to Anna and Kristoff within the next twenty-four hours; that her life was now contingent on Hans being an honest man. Finally, the thought of that disgusting man taking advantage of her for the umpteenth time.

It wasn't fair. What did she do to deserve this? In a gust of rage, Elsa grabbed another glass of wine and threw it into Hans' face. As he stumbled about blindly, she shoved him in the stomach, feeling a savage sense of triumph as he stumbled backwards and fell off the stage. Hans landed on a table with a sickening crunch and a loud splintering of wood. _Great,_ Elsa muttered to herself. _I hope that son of a bitch broke every bone in his body._

"I've had enough of your disgusting jokes! Just fuck off and leave me alone! It's no wonder your brothers pretended you were invisible! Why couldn't you just stay invisible forever?" Elsa turned and ran, ignoring the servants who stopped to ask if she was all right. She ducked to keep her tear-streaked face as hidden as possible, until she finally arrived at her temporary bedroom. After hastily kicking the door shut and haphazardly sealing it shut with a coat of ice, Elsa once again crafted an ice sculpture of Hans in the middle of her room.

This time, she also created a thick, sturdy club of ice. With heart pounding and tears flowing, she began to viciously bludgeon the icy statue. When the effigy of Hans had been reduced to an unrecognizable mound of slush, Elsa collapsed on her bed, utterly spent and wishing she could end her life. She buried her face into a pillow and wept beyond any human capacity to shed tears.

Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked off of the bed. Elsa snapped out of her trance in shock. As her mind registered the crushing grip of strong, coarse fingers around her slender wrists, she attempted to struggle, but it was too late. The mysterious intruder, whoever he was, had twisted both arms painfully behind her back, preventing her from shooting a single snowflake in his direction.

Captain Yorick leered maliciously and leaned in closer. Elsa recoiled in disgust and horror, away from the overwhelming stench of alcohol on his breath and the pungent odor of a man who bathed perhaps once a month.

The deranged captain tightened his grip around her wrists, and gave both arms a vicious little twist. "Heading off to bed so soon, Your Majesty?"

***Gasp!* What on earth could Captain Yorick be up to? **

_**She would rather lie in a grave for them, than sit in a throne without them.**_** Powerful statement. **


	16. Unexpected Angel

**I see that many readers are apprehensive about whether or not Elsa will be sacrificing herself. If you feel like you HAVE to know whether she'll be alive by the end of the story, feel free to PM me and ask! I understand that some people simply aren't comfortable reading things like that.**

**WARNING: This chapter is F*CKING BRUTAL. There's no other way to put it. Let's all give Elsa a big hug. She'll be needing it. **

**Hans now has a challenger for the "Biggest Douchebag in Arendelle" award. **

**Chapter 16: **

Captain Yorick sniggered maliciously as he tightened his hold. His left hand had both of her wrists locked in a strangulatory grip, and he slowly raised his right hand to stroke her chin. Elsa winced as his filthy fingernails scratched her soft skin. She struggled wildly to free her hands, but he was far too strong. "Let me go!"

The vengeful brute flashed a chilling smile, revealing row after row of overcrowded and yellowing teeth. "Is that an _order_, my queen?" He stepped closer and wrapped his fingers around her throat. "Why don't you make me?"

Her eyes drifted south and caught sight of the dagger sheathed in his belt. Elsa stopped squirming at once. _He will not hesitate to use it. He's at least ten times stronger than me. I'll have to outsmart him somehow. _She hated feeling so helpless, but couldn't subdue the fearful tremor in her voice or the frantic palpitations of her heart. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

Captain Yorick leaned over until his nose was touching Elsa's. She grimaced and held her breath. The man reeked of alcohol, tobacco, and a month's accumulation of sweat and grime. He blew hot, foul-smelling air into her face as he spoke. "You humiliated me in front of my men!" he spat viciously. "I worked for years to get my rank. You think I'm going down just like that?

His bloodshot eyes danced lecherously over her body. "Tonight I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Nobody fucks with Tom Yorick! Not even the tyrant witch of Arendelle!"

Elsa saw her chance. As her captor was thoroughly consumed by his savage fantasies, she felt his grip slacken. She managed to wriggle a few fingers out of his grasp, and hit him with a quick spurt of ice. A patch of frostbite slowly spread across his forearm. Elsa thrashed her arms about, but still could not break loose.

"You little bitch!" Captain Yorick roared as he furiously massaged the injured skin. He seethed with rage. "Remind me to leave your face unharmed for later. But the rest of you won't be so lucky." He clenched his fingers and delivered a swift, jerky motion that effortlessly snapped both of her wrists.

Elsa couldn't contain the agonized scream that shredded her throat and reverberated throughout the chambers, leaving thin cracks in the ice that coated all four walls. With a nauseating crunch, the bones and ligaments splintered like toothpicks. Huge, shuddering spasms of pain shot up the tattered tissue of her median nerve, and exploded violently in her brain in pulsating waves of agony. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, freezing solid as they fell. Finally, she collapsed to the floor in a quivering mess.

Captain Yorick sat on the bed and watched with his arms folded and his face twisted in a cruel smirk. Temper and testosterone surged through his veins. He moaned with sadistic pleasure as the witch sobbed pitifully and cradled her broken body. "If only your loyal subjects could see you now," he taunted. "By the time I'm done, you'll wish you had sentenced me to death while you had the chance."

He reached down and grabbed the collar of her dress, then tossed her onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. "Come on Frosty, aren't you gonna use your witchy powers to stop me?" The savage brute unsheathed his dagger and swung it through the air in a flamboyant arc. "Now let's have some fun."

Elsa willed her icy magic to work. Anything to fend off this monster of a man. But as a stream of magic flowed from her fingertips, a sharp burst of pain sprung up from deep within the shattered bones of her wrist, jarring her entire body. Her face contorted and she quickly retracted the ice. It was hopeless. She could not conjure a single snowflake without aggravating the injury.

Captain Yorick advanced on her with dagger in hand. Elsa's hopes of surviving this debacle rapidly diminished. Terror gripped her heart as she considered the ramifications of her death. _Please God,_ she prayed silently. _Please don't let me die tonight. If he rapes me, so be it. But Hans cannot be left in charge of Arendelle. He will be so cruel to Anna, to Kristoff, to our people. And if he doesn't have the antidote… _

A cold, metallic object brushed against her chin. Elsa opened her eyes and gasped as she found herself staring down the length of a dagger.

"Five years of shoveling the stables? I don't think so." He twirled the dagger. "You scream, you die. Understand?" He reached down and tore her clothes away, until she was completely bare. Tears of shame burned her cheeks. Elsa desperately grabbed a pillow case and tried to cover her exposed flesh. Captain Yorick smirked and ripped it from her hands. He slowly began to unbuckle his belt, drooling ravenously at the goddess he had unearthed.

"You're a very pretty girl," he rasped. "But believe me; you won't be once I'm done with you."

"Please… no." Elsa curled into a ball, trying to shield her body from his cruel gaze.

The maniac laughed evilly at her pleas. "I'm not there yet, my queen. I always save the best for last. I'm just getting started." Without another word, he flipped her over and began to swing the belt as hard as he could. Elsa clenched her teeth, refusing to give him any satisfaction. But she started tearing up at three strokes, and was screaming uncontrollably at five. Lash after lash tore through the milky white skin of her back, until blood streamed from the lacerated flesh.

"How tough are you now, mighty Snow Queen?" Captain Yorick was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Go on, tell me to go clean the stables! _Order_ me!" A brilliant idea crossed his mind. He turned the belt over and began whipping her with the steel buckle instead. Her screams intensified dramatically. The bloodcurdling cries of his helpless victim only fueled his sadism and lust. He swung even harder. The heavy knot of steel pounded away mercilessly, slashing open huge gaping wounds and cutting straight to the bone.

Elsa tried again to blast him with a stream of ice, but both hands were paralyzed with pain. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't lift a finger. More blood cascaded down, enough to fill a bottle of wine, soaking through the blankets and sheets. Elsa felt her vision blurring, as her mind slowly began slipping into a hazy oblivion. In defeat and surrender, she fell back on the bed and let the tears flow.

* * *

A loud crack and the sudden dispersal of the pain brought her back to her senses. She opened her weary eyes and was surprised to find that Captain Yorick was no longer hovering over her. Elsa jumped at the sudden eruption of a male voice roaring in agony.

Hans had ripped the dagger out of Captain Yorick's idle hand, and slashed it across the man's back. "You have just seen your last sunset!" Eyes blazing with fury and indignation, Hans withdrew the blade and thrust at his right shoulder. The enraged captain bellowed like a wounded bear, and took a vicious swipe at Hans' face. He was much larger and stronger than the new King of Arendelle. But in his incapacitated state, he was powerless to escape the furious onslaught of Hans' fists.

Captain Yorick lay sprawled on the floor, panting heavily. Both eyes were blackened and his nose was crooked and broken. Blood seeped from the wounds inflicted by the dagger.

Hans stepped back and delivered a good, hard kick to Captain Yorick's ribcage before sitting next to Elsa on the bed. Upon noticing her state of undress, he quickly averted his eyes and threw a sheet over her naked form. Blood soaked through the white cloth. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said those things at the wedding. I should've been here earlier." He gently wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks. For the first time since he had arrived in Arendelle, Elsa detected a trace of sincerity in his voice. Genuine sympathy glistened in his hazel eyes. In desperate need of consolation, she momentarily forgot her indignation towards Hans and fell into his embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and wept bitterly.

The murderous glint in Hans' eyes receded slightly, and his flushed cheeks slowly regained their original complexion. "Are you okay?" Elsa shook her head as a fresh wave of tears sprung from her cerulean orbs. Hans patted her soothingly on the hand, but suddenly pulled back at the loud hiss of pain she emitted. His eyes widened in horror as he beheld the pale, delicate little hand that hung lifelessly at an awkward angle. The surrounding skin was horribly discolored with bruises and ruptured blood vessels.

Hans ground his teeth in rage. "Guards!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Elsa tried to grab his arm. "Please, I don't want anyone to know." Her cheeks flushed with shame as she wrapped the bedsheet tighter around her body.

It was too late. Three guards burst into the room. "You summoned us?" Their jaws dropped at the sight of Arendelle's beloved queen; bloody, bruised, and broken-boned. "Your Majesty, what on earth—

Hans pointed furiously at Captain Yorick's prostrate form. "We have this scoundrel to blame. Take him to the dungeons at once. Gouge out his eyes, rip out his nails, cut off his hands, skin him alive, and leave his body out to rot where all of Arendelle can see."

A raspy cough had everyone turning their heads. Captain Yorick stirred and his eyelids fluttered open. He looked Hans straight in the eye with a derisive grin. "Excuse me? You should thank me for giving your little witch a good time. Damn, she was so tight. You should've heard her scream."

One of the guards curled his leg back and delivered a vicious kick across Captain Yorick's face. "You son of a bitch! I ought to cut that tongue out of your mouth right here and now!"

The unrepentant sociopath spat blood from his mouth and forced another smirk. "Admit it wuss, you're just jealous that I got to fuck the Snow Queen."

Hans had heard enough. Before anyone could react, he sprung to his feet and lunged forward with the dagger clutched tightly in his fist.

Elsa quickly spoke up. "Hans, wait. He didn't do it. He's bluffing." But Hans ignored her. With heart pounding and adrenaline flowing and a blur of color flashing before his bloodshot eyes, the King of Arendelle plunged the dagger up to the hilt into Captain Yorick's stomach and gave it a vigorous twist. A loud, gurgling noise filled the room as he clutched his throat and gasped for air. Finally, all was silent. Captain Yorick drew his last breath and fulfilled his appointment with eternity.

As the guards stood to remove the body from the room, Hans turned back to Elsa and patted her soothingly on the shoulder. "You've been through a lot tonight, darling. I'll ask the servants to run you a hot bath. It'll make you feel better." He slowly pulled the white glove off of his right hand and stroked her tearstained cheek. "The scoundrel is burning in hell, where he belongs. He will never hurt you again."

* * *

Elsa sat comfortably on the library sofa, wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket and sipping a glass of water. Her lacerated skin itched and stung horribly beneath the bandages, and both hands were still terribly sore and stiff, but she felt much better.

She didn't want anyone to know what happened that night. But it hadn't been easy to divert the attention and curiosity of those who had seen her in the immediate minutes and hours following the attack from Captain Yorick. The guards who had witnessed the aftermath gave her sad smiles and bowed contritely as she passed them in the halls. When Kai and Gerda helped bathe her, they nearly fainted in horror. With tears of sympathy and heartbreak glistening in their eyes, they lovingly inquired about the many cuts and bruises and fractures. "Please, don't ask," Elsa had responded in a tearful whisper. They both knew not to inquire further, and took care to be extra gentle when tending to her wounds and helping her get dressed.

She wasn't even ready to disclose the truth to Anna and Kristoff. When they asked about her emotional state, she responded with a horribly euphemistic, "I'm just a little overwhelmed." They both nodded in understanding before heading off to sleep. She would tell them the next morning.

The only person who knew the truth was Hans. He sat by her side, watching her with concern but making sure to give her enough space. Finally, Elsa broke the silence.

"Hans, I seem to have really misjudged you. That's the second time in two days you were there when I needed help." She gave him a shy but grateful little smile. "Without you, I'd probably be dead by now."

Hans sighed. "It was my fault for making you run off like that. You probably know by now that I have a rather dirty sense of humor, but I took those comments way too far. Don't thank me; I was only correcting a problem I caused in the first place."

Elsa shook her head. "You can't blame yourself for what Captain Yorick did. He made his own choices."

Hans' temper flared at the mention of the deceased captain. He slammed his fist on the coffee table with splintering force. "That son of a bitch! I hope he is burning in the hottest pits of hell right now!"

Elsa patted his arm, grimacing at the throb of pain in her wrist. The physician had managed to set her bones so that she could use her hands again, but she still had very limited mobility. "Thank you for coming to my rescue," her voice cracked, then calmed again. "But I'm not sure he deserved to die like that."

"Of course he did! There's no limit to what that man is capable of. He would've raped you if he had more time."

"What about you, Hans? You tried just a few days ago, and you were so close to finishing the act." Elsa wiped a fresh tear and tried to silence the crackle in her voice. She still shuddered at the memory. "But you stopped." Her voice was genuinely inquisitive, without a trace of accusation or anger.

Hans sat down and took her into his arms, careful to avoid aggravating her injuries. "Believe me, not a moment goes by where I don't regret that. I hate myself for doing such a terrible thing to you." He paused and sighed. "I've seen it happen before many times. My father and brothers were the worst. It is the most disgusting and abusive thing that one person can do to another. In a sense, I think that's where I got my perverted sense of humor. Perhaps I try to trivialize those memories, by acting like it's no big deal. The truth is, I could never hurt someone like that."

"Elsa, you have such a kind and loving heart. It amazes me how you could have the slightest bit of pity for a man like Captain Yorick. I understand now why things are this way here in Arendelle."

"What do you mean?"

Hans sighed. "When I first arrived a few weeks ago, I was full of jealousy and bitterness at what I saw. Everyone was so happy and pleasant. The people have such wonderful lives here. It was something I had never seen before. It wasn't fair. If I couldn't be happy, I didn't want anyone to be."

Tears of rage began to well up in Hans' eyes. Elsa could never have imagined this cruel, cold, sociopathic man betraying any sign of human weakness. She wasn't sure how to react to this outburst. Hans slammed his cup down on the table, and continued in a fast and furious tone. "My father was the worst tyrant you'd ever seen. Still is. He and my brothers treated me like garbage. If I had a copper coin for every time they beat me bloody in a drunken rage, every time someone told me how worthless I was, the royal treasury would run dry."

"My father threw me down flights of stairs, burned me with cigarettes, starved me for days, forced me to watch as he tortured people in prison. He said it was to toughen me up. The only person who ever treated me remotely like a human was my mother, but she died when I was seven years old. The stable boy was also kind to me. He was more of a brother to me than any of my real brothers. We established a bond, a sense of partnership and solidarity that people form when suffering through oppression together. But my oldest brother had him beheaded when he forgot to polish his saddle one morning. That left me with no one."

The tears began to fall. "I lay awake every night, dreaming about how different life could be. Wishing that there was something I could do, somewhere I could go. Someone who could give me the love and respect that I wanted so badly."

With a quivering sigh, Hans concluded his monologue. "It drove me crazy with jealousy and resentment when I saw how different things in Arendelle were, from the way they were back at home. I was so envious when I saw how happy everyone was. How much the people loved you. I wanted what you had. But over the past few days, I started to understand that things weren't as unfair as I thought. The people love you because you loved them first."

Elsa wrapped a sympathetic arm around his shoulder. She was completely disillusioned by Hans' revelation. In past dealings with the Southern Isles, she had always known that King Vladimir was a tyrant. But she was floored at the sight of the prideful man sitting beside her breaking down into tears at the memory of his childhood. Beneath the ruthless and impenetrable façade that Hans put on, there was an insecure and confused child who was desperate for affirmation. A lost soul whose values had been disturbingly warped and distorted by his personal experiences. Didn't God command rulers to love their subjects as parents loved their children? As Christ loved the church? "Hans, I'm so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that."

Hans was once again overcome with self-loathing. "I definitely do. After all I've done, it's the least I deserve. Elsa, you should've had me drawn and quartered the moment I showed my face in Arendelle." He buried his face in his hands.

She held up a hand to still his wailing and blubbering. "But you do have a chance to fix your mistakes. Tomorrow morning you'll give me the antidote, and the people will be well again. You do have the antidote, right?"

Hans flinched and ran a finger nervously through his hair. "Yes, of course."

**So who is the winner of the 2014 "Biggest Jerk in Arendelle" contest? Text 1 for Hans, 2 for Captain Yorick. Vote now for a chance to win a free trip to Disneyland!**


	17. The Good Shepherd

**With a drastic come-from-behind clutch performance, Captain Yorick has posthumously dethroned 15-time defending champion Hans as **_**Biggest Jerk in Arendelle**_**. Ladies and gentlemen, this marks the biggest comeback in the history of the competition. **

**Question:**** Am I making Elsa too much of a crybaby? She has cried at some point in Chapters 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15, and 16. That's half the story. She will be shedding plenty of tears in this chapter as well. **

**Once again, feel free to PM me and ask if you MUST know whether Elsa will be alive at the end of the story. **

**Now let's find out whether or not Hans has the antidote. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 17:**

For the first time in forever, Hans Westergard felt ashamed of his behavior.

As the youngest son of a large royal family, he was a prince by birth, but enjoyed no prestige or respectability. Every interaction between brothers reeked with tyranny and oppression. This became his worldview. Merit and capability no doubt played a role in shaping the sociopolitical hierarchy, but by far the greatest determinant of your station in life was the accident of your birth. Chance and vicissitude were beyond human control. If you were fortunate enough to have been given a head start through parentage, you had the right to cash in on that privilege. In fact, you would be a fool not, because there would always be someone looking to oppress you.

Hans came to Arendelle in search for a throne and a kingdom. Now he was within striking distance. But the journey he undertook in pursuit of this goal had only illustrated how fundamentally flawed his philosophy on kingship was. His quest for a crown revealed to him how unsuited he was to wear one.

Elsa, on the other hand…

There was so much goodness in her heart. How could anyone put up with Hans Westergard and his snide comments and perverted humor for so many days? She silently suffered his obnoxious presence for the sole reason that she believed it was necessary to save the lives of those people. People who didn't mean a thing to her. People who _shouldn't_ mean a thing to her.

It boggled the mind that she would make so many sacrifices (or even any sacrifices at all!) to protect their wellbeing. Or even bat an eyelash at their suffering. She was their queen. They were her subjects. She didn't owe them a thing. If they even dared to suggest otherwise, she would be well within her rights to behead them or cut out their insolent tongues. That's what his father or eldest brothers would have done.

The last few words of their recent conversation replayed again and again in his mind. _Hans, you have a chance to fix your mistake._

_No I don't._ Hans fingered his empty pocket and sighed. Elsa had been wrong about one thing. He had no way of cleaning up this mess he had created. Tomorrow morning, he would break her heart and tear asunder her faith in human integrity. He was such a wretched, miserable man. There was no hope for those poor people. They were doomed the moment they innocently sat down to enjoy his show and indulge themselves in the food and drink. Hans laid his head down on the desk and wept bitterly.

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned fitfully. As tired as she was, the tremendous pain of her injuries cruelly denied her a moment's rest.

She was relieved that she would never have to deal with Captain Yorick again; that no one would ever again have the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and thus becoming the unfortunate recipient of his overwhelming hubris and aggression. But deep down inside, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He was still a human being, after all. It was horrifying to watch him die before her very eyes. Anna and Kristoff would be so furious when she told them the next day.

Her mind then wandered to the interaction with Hans. She was truly floored by her recent discoveries. Perhaps the thirteenth prince was more misunderstood than evil. Time and time again, he proved himself capable of being proactive and unselfish during critical moments. God only knew what Captain Yorick would have done if he hadn't come to her aid.

Elsa started to convince herself that Hans did have the antidote after all. But the doubts persisted. Her rationality and common sense overtook the wishful thinking. _Hans being a changed man has no bearing on whether or not he has the antidote. If he didn't have it on Day One, he can't possibly have it right now._

It was torturous to be held in suspense and trepidation over something that would literally decide whether she would live or die. Taking care not to put any weight on her hands, Elsa pushed herself up from the bed. Perhaps a late-night stroll through the castle halls would help ease her frazzled mind.

Arendelle was so calm and quiet in the dead of the night, like an infant in slumber. Beneath the gentle glow of Northern lights in the inky black sky, not a sound or sight betrayed the turmoil unraveling in the heart of the kingdom. Elsa glanced at the grandfather clock she passed in the hallway. Two hours to go before the poison victims relapsed into another flare-up of the hideous paroxysms. Those poor people had suffered enough. Perhaps she could convince Hans to give her the antidote right now.

But as she approached the room housing the man responsible for their pain, she was met with a most curious phenomenon. Strange noises emanated faintly from behind the closed door. Elsa pressed her ear against the door, and detected sounds of crying and cursing and ripping fabric.

Elsa tapped the door with her foot. "Hans, what's going on in there?" she demanded. The noises only become more frantic.

"Hans, you have ten seconds to open this door."

The noises grew even louder. Elsa forced the door open with a blast of ice. The vain and pompous prince of the Southern Isles was a sobbing wreck. He sat at the desk with a fountain pen gripped tightly in his trembling fist.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Hans made a frantic movement to throw open a drawer and stuff a piece of parchment out of sight. Elsa blew a gust of icy wind to summon it into her outstretched palm. With heart pounding and icy fractals propagating themselves across the walls and ceilings, she began to read.

_My dearest Frosty, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that you have tragically underestimated my duplicity and selfishness. Believe me when I tell you that I would give a thousand crowns and kingdoms if there was anything, and I mean anything, I could do to correct this heinous act I have performed.  
_

_Over the past few days, I have come to realize what a despicable man I am. I wanted to be respected, but I did nothing worthy of respect. I wanted to rule the land as a beloved king, but I realized that there was no love in my heart. I wanted to receive something that I never gave. You told me that tomorrow morning I can begin to correct the mistake I've made, but I regret to inform you that there is no such possibility. __The fates of those seven hundred poor tortured souls were sealed the moment they set foot in my booth at the Harvest Festival. _

_As I am powerless to fix the disaster I have wreaked upon your peaceful kingdom, I feel it is only fair that I remove myself from your life, from Arendelle, and from the Earth. I will not begin to ask for your forgiveness, but I plead for you to at least acknowledge that I truly regret my actions. Only by burning in eternal torment alongside Captain Yorick can I begin to atone for my treachery…"_

Elsa dropped the parchment, unable to finish. She suddenly felt herself choking up with tears. This eloquent but pitiful confession confirmed what she subconsciously knew all along. "You don't have the antidote?" Hans nodded tearfully.

The Snow Queen fell to her knees. He didn't know it yet, but he had sentenced her to death. She wanted to be furious at him. She wanted to blast him with a thousand icicles and smash his head into the concrete walls of the dungeon, but it was too late for that.

Besides, one could technically argue that her impending demise wouldn't be Hans' fault. No one was forcing her to do this. Elsa could say with complete honesty that she was wholly willing to make this sacrifice. She loved the people of Arendelle. Watching them suffer tore her heart to pieces. She would gladly lay down her life to protect the people that God had placed in her care.

Elsa averted her gaze to the ceiling. A string of haphazardly torn bedsheets were tied together to form a long, crooked chain. The strange contraption hung from a wooden beam. She glanced back at the letter in her hand. Piecing together the hints, she quickly deduced Hans' intentions.

"This is a suicide note, isn't it?" A strangled sob arose from Hans' quivering form. She took that as a yes.

"Hans, take that rope down right now."

"Don't you see?" Hans whimpered, "I can't! There is no way out! There is no antidote that can be made within the next three days. There's no hope..."

Elsa drew a deep breath and tried to still the tremor in her voice. "You're wrong about that. We can have an antidote ready by tonight. There is one thing that can defeat Apollyon's Elixir."

Hans stopped crying instantly. His jaw dropped in shock. "What? How on earth—how did you—whatwhatwhaaat—how the fuck—" He started babbling unintelligibly at lightning speed.

"How did I find out which poison you used?" Elsa sighed. "We have a nice collection of books on alchemy and natural science in our library. There's a lot of reading you can do in thirteen years of free time. Now come. Your work in Arendelle isn't done."

Hans broke down again. "Please, just put me out of my misery. I'm such a wretched, miserable man. I don't deserve to live." He stopped when a snowball hit him hard in the face, knocking him backwards. A blade of ice flashed through the air and severed the rope.

Elsa took on a harsh, commanding tone that he had never heard her use. "Hans, I'm not going to kill you and you aren't killing yourself. You will not take the easy way out. You're coming with me to get the antidote, and you will bring it back and make sure every single person drinks their fill. Then you'll admit what you did."

Hans continued to wail and blubber." Another snowball hit him in the face with bruising force. Hans stopped crying and massaged the purple lump that was rising on his cheek.

"Hans, you've cried enough. Now pull yourself together, and meet me at the stables in 30 minutes."

Hans hesitated. A snowball to the stomach knocked the wind out of him. Elsa was shouting at this point.

"You've spent your whole life trying to be a king. Now act like one!" Elsa turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

Hans regained his senses. _You've spent your whole life trying to be a king. Now act like one!_ Her words bewildered him. How was a king supposed to act?

* * *

Elsa wandered numbly through the halls of Arendelle Castle, with tears streaming down her cheeks and icy footprints materializing with every step she took.

She needed to take some time to say her final good-byes. Right now, there was nothing she wanted more than to fall into Anna's embrace one last time. To laugh and cry together and share a final hug with her beloved baby sister. But she dared not wake anyone up. There wasn't a single person in this castle who would hesitate to knock her unconscious and chain her up in her own dungeon, in order to prevent this mission.

Besides she couldn't handle so much emotion in so little time. Arendelle didn't need another eternal winter. _It's for the best,_ Elsa decided. She would bade farewell to those she loved by leaving behind little gifts, as a tribute to all the cherished memories they shared.

Elsa wiped away her tears as she passed the servants' quarters. No, they weren't servants. They were friends and fellow human beings, regardless of ranks or titles. She slowly reached into her pocket to retrieve a tiny golden locket that her mother and father had given her on her sixteenth birthday. This would be her final present to Kai and Gerda. They had been like a second set of parents to both girls.

Next, she stopped outside of Kristoff's room. She shared a brotherly bond with the ice harvester, and loved his easygoing personality and dry sense of humor. He had lost his sled earlier that week when swerving to avoid a poison victim who was attempting suicide. Elsa reached out a window and aimed a streak of ice at a patch of empty ground next to the stables. A beautiful sled made of pure, flawless, unmeltable ice slowly took form.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to the person she most dreaded departing from. Elsa tiptoed soundlessly into the master bedroom, careful not to wake Isabella, and unlocked a drawer. There lay an old diary she kept during those thirteen years of confinement, in which she wrote down everything she wished she could one day say to Anna. The book contained hundreds of birthday wishes, explanations for their sudden separation, syrupy professions of her sisterly love, and fervent hopes of being reunited again one day.

Anna deserved more that just that. With tears falling and hands trembling, Elsa twirled her fingers with great difficulty, clenching her teeth to suppress a scream of pain. Out of thin air appeared a snow globe, with a little dial on the bottom that could be wound up to play Christmas music. Inside the globe were tiny figurines of an 8 year-old Elsa and a 5 year-old Anna building Olaf together. Her face crumpled with grief at the stark realization that they would never again create memories together.

Elsa pushed open the door to the meeting room. Her eyes swept over the empty chairs. It was then that she realized she would also miss those stuffy, pompous men on her council. They drove her crazy many times with their pedantic bickering over the most insignificant details of tradition and protocol, and their incessant complaining often got in the way of achieving necessary progress. But they were nevertheless connected through their common bond of wanting the best for Arendelle.

She set her snow globe down on the seat of the empty throne. _It's yours, Anna.  
_

Her time had come. With a shaky, tearful sigh, Queen Elsa of Arendelle exited through the chapel door and stepped into the cool night air of the courtyard. The last image of the castle interior to flash before her eyes was a stained glass window of Christ herding a flock of lambs. It was a heartwarming scene, with so much care and tenderness in every detail.

Inscribed beneath the mosaic in Old Norse was a verse from Scripture. _The Good Shepherd lays down his life for the sheep. _

**How is a King (or a Queen) supposed to act? Well Hans, that's a great question. Let Elsa show you in the next few chapters. **


	18. From Throne to Grave

**Wow Hans. You spend so much time and effort finding all sorts of nefarious ways to become a king. Then it turns out you don't even know how a king is supposed to behave. **

**Question:**** To all my dear readers, what are your 3 favorite chapters in the story so far, and why? I'd love to hear what you have to say. It helps me improve as a writer. Feel free to tell me your least favorite chapter(s) as well!**

**Chapter 18: **

The trail of ice that materialized in her wake reflected the terror within, as Elsa progressed in complete acceptance and submission towards her impending death. She closed her eyes and reminisced upon the tumultuous psychological journey that led her to this moment. This was the culmination of sleepless nights, internal conflict, emotional trauma, and beneath it all, the immutable fact that love would always conquer fear.

She would be lying to say that she never wavered; that inklings of doubt and reluctance never crossed her mind. Time and time again, her willpower had been tested to its absolute limits. When fear and self-interest tempted her to despair and weakened her resolve, it was her boundless love for the people of Arendelle and commitment to her role as Protector of the Dominion, that gave her the strength to persevere.

As the horses drew nearer and nearer to the Valley of the Living Rock, Elsa's mind became wholly consumed with visions of her impending death. She tried to focus on brighter thoughts, but couldn't dissociate herself from the cruel sounds and images of ropes binding her to a scaffold. Mallets shattering her ribcage. Knives plunging through her chest. Cataclysms of blood. Anna's heartbroken cries.

Three days ago, it hadn't been difficult to convince herself that this had to be done. But now the inevitable moment had arrived. Hans did not have the antidote; there were no more alternatives, no more what-ifs. Every last infinitesimal hope of circumventing her doom had vanished. With every ounce of her being, Elsa hoped and prayed for the strength to carry her final task to completion.

Hans interrupted her ruminations. "If you think about it, I never had any real leverage against you. It would've been an unfortunate tragedy for those people to die, but no one would've blamed you for their deaths. That's what my father would've done."

"You weren't exactly fond of your father, were you?" Elsa responded softly.

Hans shook his head and sighed. Finally, he spoke again after a moment of wordless contemplation.

"You really care about your people," he remarked. He tried to sound as offhand and cavalier as possible, but couldn't conceal the undertone of admiration in his voice.

Elsa turned her face away. "I would die for them," she whispered.

The duo relapsed back into silence for a few minutes. Oblivious to the irony underlying that simple but profound statement, Hans found some choice words to articulate his view of the situation. "Elsa, you're a damn fool."

"Excuse me?"

The red-haired prince shifted in his saddle. "Have you ever considered how much you could do if you broadened your ambitions just a tiny little bit? You could literally snap your fingers and have the whole world bowing at your feet. It's a pity that your goals are limited to your own kingdom."

"How does that make me a fool?"

"It's a shame really, what you could've been if you had just an ounce of ambition. You do realize every monarch in Europe is jealous of what you've done? Everyone wants to know how you do it. Any one of them would move heaven and earth to have subjects half as loyal as yours. Your people grovel at your feet and worship the dirt you walk on. If you told them that the sky was green, they'd believe it. If you told them to sacrifice their children to you, they'd gladly do it. Elsa, you possess an almost magical ability to maneuver people into thinking and believing whatever you want them to."

"Then there's the issue of your _real_ magic. You've got the greatest military powers in the world pissing their pants at the thought of Frosty blasting them back into the Ice Age. And you've got me pissing my pants at the thought of blasting my icicle into your igloo every night." The last sentence thoughtlessly tumbled from his lips with seasoned fluidity. Hans slapped his forehead in self-reproach when he realized what he said.

It was true. In the three years following the Great Thaw, she had been bombarded every week with a barrage of corny and sycophantic letters from dozens of kingdoms, singing her praises effusively and attempting to secure military alliances with Arendelle. Foreign dignitaries were always impressed by how well she could hold her ground when negotiating with people more than twice her age. How quickly she could expose a liar or opportunist. Arendelle was also notorious for its low levels of crime, poverty, depression, illiteracy and unemployment. Elsa was well aware of her international reputation, although she often felt that tales of the Snow Queen's legend were more than a little embellished. She would blush a deep crimson and sheepishly change the topic every time Kai declared with complete sincerity that she was the greatest monarch in all of Western civilization.

But Elsa never considered abusing her icy magic or superior wits as instruments of power and intimidation. Hans had told her one of his secrets. It's time she divulge one of hers.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a warm summer night, and all was quiet in the fair Kingdom of Arendelle. Every man, woman, and child slept soundly in their beds after a busy day of commerce and exchange. Only two mischievous little girls were wide awake. Six year-old Princess Elsa and three year-old Princess Anna covered their mouths to suppress giggles as they crept out of bed and skipped towards the staircase hand-in-hand.

Anna beamed at her older sister, her pigtails flopping about as she hopped up and down in excitement. Their bare feet slapped against the polished wooden floors as they crept towards the kitchen, where they had seen Kai drop off a massive quantity of chocolates earlier that day. Elsa held up a finger to still the high-pitched squeals of excitement that her baby sister sporadically emitted, as they drew closer and closer to their destination.

Finally, the older princess found a massive jar of chocolates tucked away in the back of a pantry. The girls squealed with laughter as they dove into the forbidden treasure. When half of the jar was empty, they exchanged a sticky high-five and an even messier hug.

A series of heavy footsteps and the disgruntled clearing of a throat in the hallway interrupted their triumphant giggles. With a muffled gasp, Elsa quickly slid into an open cupboard, pulling Anna with her. The girls squeezed together behind a large sack of flour and continued to pillage the chocolates.

Their victory would be short-lived, as a large hand pulled open the cupboard door to reveal the pint-sized miscreants. Kai's sweaty face shone in the moonlight.

"Uh oh…" Elsa mumbled.

Anna quickly shoved her chocolate-covered hands out of sight, and put on her sweetest smile. "Hey Kai, how are you today?"

The corpulent butler cleared his throat. "Girls, you deliberately disobeyed your father and mother. Both of you should be in bed at this hour. And you _know_ you weren't supposed to eat that chocolate."

Elsa lowered her gaze. "We're sorry, Kai. I guess we got carried away."

Anna still thought the situation was hilarious, as she spoke with her mouth full. "When Elsa is queen, nobody can ever boss us around again! If you don't let us have all the chocolate in the world, then Elsa will put you in time-out and spank your butt and tickle you until you pee in your pants! And then we will eat all the chocolate in the world!" The younger girl shoved more chocolate into her mouth and continued giggling.

Elsa cracked a grin at Anna's cheeky boldness, but quickly faltered under Kai's glare.

"Princess Elsa, I am very disappointed in you. Your sister is still a toddler, barely out of diapers. But you should know better. One day, you will be Queen of Arendelle. You must show more self-control and accountability if—"

A loud ripping sound interrupted his pontification. Anna had torn open the bag of flour. "You'll never take us alive!" The little redhead flung two fistfuls of white powder into Kai's face. He stumbled backwards, coughing and shaking his head furiously. Anna saw her chance. She leapt out of the cupboard, dragging Elsa with her. The sisters dashed out of the kitchen door, and ran straight into their father.

"Come with me, Elsa." King Adgar of Arendelle spoke firmly to his eldest daughter and led her into the castle's portrait gallery. Father and daughter passed by dozens of paintings of past monarchs at their coronation ceremonies. Finally, they stopped at an empty space on the wall beside the most recent portrait.

Adgar slowly pulled open a drawer, and picked up a shining tiara. He gingerly handed it to his heir.

"Here Elsa, try it on."

The blonde princess reached for the crown. She didn't quite grasp the significance of the object, and had no idea what message her father was trying to convey. But a quivering spasm of pride and purpose surged through her body as the sacred object rested upon her head. This was her destiny, her birthright. She wasn't sure what lay in her future, but from the countless hours spent reading and studying every day, the six year-old Crown Princess nebulously understood that momentous things were to come.

The king smiled proudly. "You look wonderful, snowflake. One day, it will be yours. One day, your portrait will be on these walls." His expression softened slightly. "But Elsa, it is only a piece of metal. Having a crown on your head does not make you a ruler. You must show wisdom, compassion, and fairness to everyone. You must also be strong. But strength isn't about using your title to get what you want. That is the behavior of a tyrant. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded contritely. Her father must have overheard Anna's comments. Her eyes glistened with remorseful tears. "I'm sorry, Papa. Anna and I will go apologize to Kai right now, and clean up the mess we made in the kitchen."

Adgar patted his firstborn on the back. "Good girl. I'm proud of you." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "You will make a great queen some day."

_End of flashback_

* * *

"That's what my father told me," Elsa finished her anecdote. Her voice trailed off. "He was an amazing person, to create a teachable moment out of something so silly."

Hans didn't know what to say. "Cute story," he commented expressionlessly.

The pattering of hooves slowly came to rest as a foggy forest clearing came into view. The mossy ground was littered with round, medium-sized, and apparently inanimate boulders. Elsa flinched and the ambient temperature plummeted.

Hans furrowed his brow and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern. With trembling hands and shallow breaths, she nodded.

Hans grabbed her shoulders gently. "Elsa, look at me! You're shaking all over. What on earth is wrong with you?"

She shook her head, avoiding all eye contact. "Hans, please just help me get down." Careful to avoid her injuries, Hans gingerly lifted her from the horse's back.

A wolf howled in the distance. Elsa took a few steps forward into the clearing, with her back facing Hans. "Grand Pabbie?" she called out in a soft, quavering voice.

"What the heck is a Grand Pabbie—

His inquiries were interrupted by a low rumbling sound, and the tremors of the earth beneath his feet. The thirteenth prince gasped in amazement as the boulders stirred and revealed themselves to be living beings. Mottled gray ellipsoids with stubby little limbs that protruded from their stony skin, and unmistakably humanoid faces. "Trolls? But I always thought they were just a myth!"

The largest troll bowed to Elsa. "Your Majesty, I see you have returned. I sense great sadness, but even greater love in your heart." His voice was deep and soft, with an undertone of melancholic wisdom that he had no doubt accumulated over several centuries. He gestured towards Hans with a hint of disgust. "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Elsa nodded stiffly. Streaks of silvery moonlight trickled down from the inky sky above. Long, wispy strands of radiance filtered through the sparse canopy of leaves that hung overhead, illuminating fresh tears in her large sapphire eyes. "I'm here for the antidote." Her voice was barely a whisper. Hans' breath caught in his throat, as he stifled an awestruck gasp. The moonlight cast a shadowy gradient across her face, highlighting her features and accentuating her ethereal beauty. The Snow Queen was perhaps the most gorgeous creature that God ever allowed to live; an aesthetic masterpiece that no work of art or product of nature could dare replicate. He wasn't sure why she suddenly became so sorrowful. But the tears in her eyes and the shimmering aura of vulnerability that encompassed her entire being only enhanced her angelic vibe.

Grand Pabbie stroked her hand lovingly, but pulled back at the sharp cry of pain that tore through her throat. "He didn't have it?" Elsa shook her head numbly and cradled her injured arm.

The troll sighed. "We've already collected all the necessary plants and herbs from the North Mountain. I suspected all along that Prince Hans was lying about having the antidote."

"I'm sorry," Hans mumbled at the sound of his name and his latest crime.

Grand Pabbie looked him in the eye reproachfully. "I sure hope you are."

Hans sighed. "I truly am. I feel terrible for hurting those innocent people in such a way. For feeling entitled to a throne that was never mine. For my arrogance and narcissism. I'm here to correct my mistake."

The troll shook his head slowly and sadly. "Your half-baked apology does not adequately reflect understanding or remorse. Referring to what you've done as a _mistake_ falsely implies a lack of malicious intent. Furthermore, by declaring that _you_ are here to make amends, you continue to show just how clueless you are about this situation. It is Elsa who will be paying for your crimes."

"Sir, I assure you that is not the case. We're going to bring the antidote back to Arendelle, and I will confess what I've done and accept whatever punishment that Elsa decides to—

Grand Pabbie cut him off. "You don't know? You honestly don't realize what you've done?" the troll demanded incredulously.

Hans sighed. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but I honestly regret what I've done, and plan to take full responsibility. Now if we could have the antidote—

Elsa collapsed to her knees and let out an anguished sob. "Hans, do you even know anything about this antidote?"

Grand Pabbie ignored him, and gently retrieved a shiny object out of Elsa's pocket at her request. Her crown. He slowly traced his fingers up and down its length. "These gemstones… yes, they are the correct ones. Couldn't ask for anything better. Looks like we have all the ingredients we need."

Hans slapped his thigh in understanding. "So _that's_ what you've been so sad about all day!" He gave a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders, then smiled reassuringly at the heartbroken girl. "I'll buy you a new crown after this. It'll be a million times prettier than the one you're giving up. I promise." He patted her hair and dabbed gently at her teary eyes.

A blast of snow knocked him to the ground. "How can you be so oblivious? You honestly think it's the crown I care about?" Elsa shouted angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hans whirled about in utter confusion. What on earth had he done to set her off?

Grand Pabbie stepped forward to address the wayward prince. "The antidote requires two things that only Elsa can provide. Here is one of them," he held up the crown.

"And the other?"

With heavy heart and timorous voice, the ancient troll repeated the words he had once used to inform Elsa of her prospective—and now certain—demise. "The heart of an ice-bearer. Willingly surrendered without question, without reluctance, without expectation of reward."

* * *

Hans was vaguely aware of his knees buckling beneath him, as he fell to the moist grassy ground. His surroundings suddenly devolved into a miasma of hazy colors and disjointed distant sounds. The troll's words relentlessly echoed through his eardrums, elucidating the sheer magnitude of his crime and tormenting him with their harsh, cacophonic truth.

This had to be a dream. His mind and body felt oddly disconnected. Every sensation he felt was nebulous, surreal, and made no logical sense. There was no other way to explain the ludicrousness of what he had just seen and heard. _Please, it can't be…_

Finally, he came to his senses and regained the capacity to speak. He forced his eyes open, horrified at what he might find, and was instantly confronted with the realization that it had not been a dream. The thirteenth prince shook his head in desperate denial. "What did you say?" he croaked in a horrified whisper.

Grand Pabbie's voice was soft but stern. "The antidote requires the heart of an ice-bearer, willingly sacrificed. Only a love so pure and selfless could overcome the blackness of heart and brokenness of soul required to produce Apollyon's Elixir."

Hans forced himself to look Elsa in the eye. "You knew?" he gasped.

She nodded. "I suspected all along that you didn't have the antidote. I came here three days ago, after finding a recipe for a cure in our library. That's when I found out." Her voice cracked, and she brought both hands up to cover her heart. "When you saved me from Captain Yorick, I saw that there was some goodness in your heart. Oh Hans, how could you?"

The sheer magnitude of his crime had finally dawned upon him. He would be single-handedly responsible for the brutal demise of someone so pure, so innocent, so kind. When he wrote the letter and prepared to take his own life, Hans had believed it a metaphysical impossibility for anyone to feel half the guilt and shame that he had felt. A few hours ago, the mere thought of betraying her faith had rendered him suicidal. But now he would be responsible for her death. Bitter tears of remorse and self-loathing stung his eyes. An agonized howl of misery shredded his throat. He flung himself at the troll's feet, sobbing and pleading helplessly.

"Please, take my heart instead!"

Grand Pabbie was immensely moved by the heartrending scene. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had come to terms with the truth that he was a despicable human being who had committed an unforgivable offense. It was said that the angels rejoiced over a repentant sinner, and welcomed with open arms all who confessed and renounced their errant ways. But there was no hope for one who could not forgive himself, and would die a broken man.

"I'm sorry Hans, but that is impossible. You are not an ice-bearer, so your heart will have no potency in the antidote. But more importantly, you do not have a heart of love. Remorse is a wonderful thing, but it is woefully insufficient. The antidote requires the love of one who would willingly sacrifice everything they hold dear and submit to a torturous death, in selfless courage and love for others." He smiled tenderly at Elsa. "One who would choose the grave over the throne."

"No!" Hans let out a hysterical scream. His eyes were bloodshot and delirious as he grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "I won't let you do this! I could never live with myself, knowing that someone so good and kind died at my hand." Sobs wracked his chest. "Please, if anyone deserves to die, it's me."

"It will be done." Elsa was terrified and in tears, but her voice held a steely determination. "Hans, if you really are sorry, then bring back the antidote and admit what you did. Take whatever punishment Anna and Kristoff decide upon. And get rid of that perverted sense of humor."

She weakly lifted her face towards Grand Pabbie. "I'm ready."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the ancient troll led her towards a stony altar. "I remember the first time I met you, Elsa. You showed incredible maturity and understanding beyond your years, and such admirable love for your sister. I told your father that if you loved the people of Arendelle even one-tenth as much as you loved Anna, you would be the greatest ruler this kingdom has ever seen." Grand Pabbie hesitated. "Seven hundred victims, you say?"

"Yes. Five hundred children, two hundred adults and teenagers."

Elsa sat on the altar, her legs dangling over the edge and her bare feet skimming the cold, wet grass. She delivered a heartfelt entreaty to the troll. "Please let Anna and Kristoff know how much I love them. Take care of my sister. Help her to be strong…" The Snow Queen lowered her head and wept at the prospect of leaving Anna behind. The young princess would be left with no family, and she had so much to learn about ruling a kingdom. "I'm so sorry Anna. I'm sorry we had so little time together."

She gave a nod, and Grand Pabbie began stripping her to her undergarments. With a wave of his hands, he healed every wound that Captain Yorick had inflicted. Not a blemish or scar was left on her body.

Elsa smiled in gratitude. For the first time since the dreadful anagnorisis three days ago, she felt a strange sense of peace coursing through her body. Every last vestige of fear and reservation had evaporated like snow in July. It had been an arduous journey to find the cure to that foul poison, and it had culminated in success. Those countless hours of meticulous research and inquiry had led her back to the eternal, resounding truth that men had known for thousands of years. That a willing heart could heal a wounded soul. That rulers ought to love their subjects as children. That love was stronger than fear. Her mind wandered back to her theological undertakings. The Book of Revelations spoke of pain as a necessary prerequisite to triumph. Every mother had to endure the throes of labor in order to deliver a precious new life into the world. The penitent thief had to be punished for his crimes on earth before ascending into Paradise. Time and time again, one had to die so that others may live. Her heart overflowed with love. Love for Anna, for Kristoff, for the servants and friends she interacted with on a daily basis. For everyone in Arendelle. Elsa bowed her head and whispered a final prayer, before lying down to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Please make it quick. Don't let me suffer too much."

Another troll stepped towards the altar with a sharp obsidian knife in his hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Elsa gave a teary little smile, indicating that she would not blame him in the slightest. She closed her eyes and gave him a quick nod. The troll lowered the blade until it sat just below her left breast, and prepared to thrust it forward.

Hans emitted an ear-piercing scream and tugged violently at his auburn hair, "No!" He broke down into tears of unfathomable grief and remorse. "Elsa please, you can't die like this. I'm the only one who deserves to die. It wouldn't be fair!"

Grand Pabbie brushed away a tear. "But it wouldn't be love."

**Once again, there are invisible ninjas chopping invisible onions in my room.**

**Once again, please review or PM to let me know what your three favorite chapters are so far! Don't hesitate to let me know if you have a least favorite chapter as well. **


	19. Act of True Love

**Okay, that's enough waiting. Let's find out what happens to Elsa. **

**Question:**** Did I make Hans' transformation too sudden in chapters 16-17? It almost feels like he changed overnight. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 19:**

Elsa felt the cold obsidian blade pressing gently into her skin, leaving a thin strip of blood just below her left breast. She lay motionlessly on the altar in complete submission and surrender. Eyes closed, mind racing, tears flowing, heart willing. _This is it. This is the end._ Any moment, the knife would viciously descend through flesh and bone, and end her life on earth. Never again would she hear Anna's cheerful voice fill the castle with music and singing, or hear those bouncy footsteps race down the halls and crash into the nearest suit of armor. Never again would she see those bright turquoise eyes glisten with wonder and affection. This time, no amount of love or persistence could bring them back together. She would never see Anna again in this life.

But the knife never came. In utter confusion, yet daring not inquire, she felt the blade lift from her flesh. She lay still for several minutes longer, but not a sound or movement interrupted the stillness.

Elsa could suppress her curiosity no longer. She opened her eyes and tilted her head ever so slightly. The troll performing the operation was no longer standing at her side. He stood by a bubbling cauldron that presumably contained the rest of the ingredients, and was gesticulating excitedly as he exchanged words with Grand Pabbie. He dipped the bloodstained blade into the effervescent fluid. A hiss of smoke and an emerald green mist slowly emanated from the surface. Both trolls' eyes widened in disbelief as they beheld the strange sight.

Grand Pabbie's stony fingers intertwined with her own. Elsa flexed her fingers gingerly. No pain. He gently pulled her to her feet, with a tender smile and tears of elation. "Come with me, Elsa. Your act of true love has saved you." The troll spoke in barely a whisper.

"What do you mean? What about the antidote?"

The elderly troll cupped her face in both hands. "My child, there is more love within your heart than the ancient alchemists thought to be humanly possible." He smoothed her hair and brushed some teary residues from her cheeks. "They never envisioned a heart more willing than the one you so selflessly surrendered tonight. Never in their wildest imagination was there someone who would so unwaveringly commit to such a sacrifice. You have completely transcended their wisdom and intuition."

She gasped incredulously, but dared not get her hopes up. "Does this mean—

"Yes, Elsa. Your life shall be spared tonight. There is more love and kindness infused within a single drop of your blood, than there were in the hearts of most who came before you. Taking your heart will not be necessary. Some blood alone will suffice." The troll chuckled softly. "Besides, I don't think we are ready for Queen Anna and King Kristoff."

Arendelle was truly a land of miracles. Once again, a heart of selfless courage and sacrifice would prevail over the wretchedness that was a tragic but inevitable part of life. Once again, lives would be saved and families would be restored; broken souls and wounded hearts would be wondrously healed by an act of true love. Tonight, the Snow Queen and her beloved sister would be reunited again. Utterly overwhelmed with relief, Elsa abandoned all the shyness and restraint that was such a definitive part of her personality. She dropped to her knees pulled Grand Pabbie into a strangulatory hug, sobbing uncontrollably for ten minutes and thanking him profusely.

The troll hugged her back. "Don't thank me, my child. I am only the deliverer of the message." He suddenly became somber again. "I hate to disrupt this moment, but I must warn you that things aren't as rosy as they may seem. Allow me to reiterate that the task at hand remains a laborious and difficult one. This poison is no joke. It will take a tremendous volume of blood to neutralize seven hundred dosages of it. Needless to say, the heart and the head must be completely willing."

Elsa nodded in understanding and acceptance, before holding her left arm over the cauldron. "Take as much as you need."

Grand Pabbie continued, "Elsa, your survival tonight remains tenuous, despite the recent developments that have greatly brightened its prospects. You will hemorrhage to a dangerous degree. Fatigue and dizziness will overwhelm you. Your icy powers will steadily weaken. Upon the incipience of the rising sun, you will be completely devoid of magic for the next three days. Mark my words, three days."

"Wait a minute," Hans interjected. "This isn't much of an improvement. Without your magic, we'll be sitting ducks for wolves and bandits and who-knows-what out in the wilderness. Especially at this time of the night."

"Then we'll have to get back to Arendelle before the sun rises." Grand Pabbie signaled, and the other troll stepped forward with the knife in hand. He gave her a sad, sympathetic little grimace before resting its jagged edge against her wrist. "Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?"

"Please, just Elsa is fine." Both hands trembled in anticipation of the excruciating pain. "Go ahead," she gently goaded him.

The troll pressed the blade firmly against her skin. In a strong, jerky motion, the cold obsidian edge shredded through every tendon, nerve, vein and muscle, splitting the bone to its marrow and drawing forth rivers of blood. Elsa let out a bloodcurdling scream that reverberated violently throughout the forest clearing. Leaves fell from the branches hanging overhead, and animals in the forest could be heard scurrying at the grisly sound.

The echoes finally subsided. Elsa slumped over the edge of the cauldron, utterly drained and exhausted. Her chest heaved as she took shallow, shuddering breaths through gritted teeth. Blood continued to trickle down from the tattered flesh, enough to fill several bottles of wine. Bright green wisps of smoke danced ethereally on the surface, as the crimson liquid vanished into the contents of the cauldron.

A loud, retching sound had everyone turning their heads. Hans' chest heaved as he vomited onto the mossy ground. Beads of cold sweat covered his pallid face.

Hans stroked Elsa's opposite hand. "How're you feeling?"

Her eyes slipped out of focus, and her normally poised and graceful voice came out in a slurred mumble. "The best I've been in the past three days."

Finally, the antidote was complete. Grand Pabbie tightly bandaged Elsa's wounded hand, and passed Hans a large bottle made of animal hide. The job was done.

"One spoonful per person ought to suffice. Full recovery may require up to an hour." The troll gave some final instructions. "Elsa, there is one more thing you must know. Recall that your magic will dissipate with the rising sun. Upon the third sunrise, it will gradually replenish itself. It sounds straightforward enough, but there is one simple fact that I must emphasize. Attempting to conjure a single crystal of ice in your weakened state may prove fatal. Until you have made a full recovery, you must proceed with utter caution. Do not use your magic unless you absolutely have no choice."

"I will. Thank you Grand Pabbie! Hans, come on. If we hurry, we can make it back to Arendelle before the sun rises." Elsa mounted her horse with great difficulty.

"Prince Hans, may I have a word?" His tone dropped by a full octave and became substantially harsher, as he addressed the wayward prince.

Grand Pabbie grabbed Hans by the shoulder and glared into his eyes. "Young man, you may not have a single ounce of that cursed elixir running through your veins, but you still possess by far the most foul and poisoned soul in all of Arendelle. Tonight you were spared of a fate worse than death. If Elsa died at your hand, you would be broken forever. You have been rescued from your own wickedness by an unprecedented miracle. If you revert back to your old ways, then you truly will be a lost cause. Choose your next steps wisely."

**Elsa lives! Chapter 20 will be longer, I promise.  
**


	20. Twist of Fate

***ELSA LIVES! PARTY IN ARENDELLE TONIGHT!* **

**I'm expecting this story to go on for another 6-7 chapters. If you have any requests or recommendations, please speak up! I'm still somewhat deliberating over how things should end for (1) Elsa, and (2) Hans. **

**I think it would also be good to clarify the timeline of major events up to this point:**

**Day 1, 9 pm:**** The poison is swallowed**

**Day 2, early morning:**** Hans shows up**

**Day 2, early evening:**** Marriage proposal accepted**

**Day 4 midnight/Day 5 early morning:**** Grand Pabbie reveals the key ingredient**

**Day 7, afternoon:**** Wedding**

**Day 7, late night:**** Hans & Elsa go see the trolls**

**Day 8, sunrise:**** Elsa's powers vanish **

_**Day 11, sunrise:**__** Elsa will begin to slowly regain her powers (if she's still alive by then)**_

_**Day 11, 9 pm:**__** Time runs out for the poison victims**_

**Thank you so much to everyone who has given me feedback over the course of this long and interesting journey! I never envisioned reaching 200 reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**Chapter 20:**

Hans swallowed nervously as they trotted through the moonlit forest paths. "What do you plan on doing with me after we get back to Arendelle?"

His question took her by surprise. Elsa wasn't sure how to respond. She hadn't even expected to survive to this moment. There was no doubt that Hans had committed some serious offenses, and must face the repercussions. His own miserable childhood did not entitle him to inflict pain on innocent people who had nothing to do with his unhappiness. But his heroic deeds in the past few days and the genuine repentance he showed ought to merit some degree of clemency. "Well, I'm still considering—

Hans gave a hollow, empty chuckle. "All you have to do is open your mouth or snap your fingers, and I'm history. One of the perks of the job, isn't it? Getting to decide people's fates."

Elsa shook her head. "I've never sentenced anyone to death or torture, and never will."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious. Punishing people is hard. It keeps me awake at night, questioning myself, wondering if I did the right thing."

Hans scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Finally, he spoke again. "You weren't kidding when you said you would die for the people."

"And I would do it again. But I hope this is the last time I'm ever faced with that decision." Her voice was soft and somber.

"You really are a fool, Elsa."

"Hans, we've already had this conversation—

"Shh!" Hans quickly pressed a hand over her mouth.

A soft, menacing growl in the distance sent chills up their spines. Elsa whirled around, both hands raised in a defensive position. She peered intensely into a thick clump of undergrowth, and nearly fell off her horse as two gleaming yellow pinpricks of light stared back at her.

Wolves.

"Hans," she whispered, "Hold on tight to the bottle. Let me handle these wolves."

"But the troll said _no magic_."

"The sun isn't up yet. We still have some time." Elsa flicked her right index finger, striking the wolf's front paw with a streak of ice. The hungry beast recoiled with a whimper of pain. Both horses whinnied in panic as they galloped wildly through the forest, splashing through streams and romping through bushes.

More wolves emerged from behind the trees. Their eyes glowed menacingly, and saliva hung from their razor-sharp teeth in slippery stalactites. The Snow Queen continued to blast icy projectiles from her uninjured hand, impaling at least half a dozen wolves. But the predators were relentless, and she was near the end of her strength. The blood loss was taking its toll, and Elsa could feel her magic slowly deteriorating. Every blast of ice required more effort and concentration than the one before it. The frantic hoofbeats rattled her bones and sent shockwaves of discomfort through her body. Elsa's head swayed feebly and slowly dropped into her chest, as fatigue settled in.

They were almost out of the forest. Just another half mile or so, and they would be out in the open field again. At this rate, they would reach Arendelle's northern border before sunrise. The wolves were rapidly losing interest. They growled in frustration as they retreated in search of easier prey.

But one particularly ambitious wolf wasn't ready to give up yet. The rogue predator narrowly dodged a volley of fresh icicles, and took a wild leap at the human responsible for dispatching most of its companions.

"Elsa, look out!"

Hans drew his knife and took a furious swing at the wolf, as it was inches away from closing its jaws around Elsa's shoulder. The gray fur was instantly stained a deep ruby red. "A point for Hans!" The thirteenth prince whooped triumphantly.

But his celebration would be short-lived. As the wolf thrashed about in agony, its claws slid across the flank of the white stallion that Elsa was riding. The horse emitted a panicked cry and began kicking wildly, bucking its rider high into the air.

"No!" Hans frantically snapped his reins and spurred his steed forward, attempting to break Elsa's fall as she sailed through a snow bank and vanished from sight. "Elsa, where are you?" His frantic shout echoed throughout the vast expanses of open meadow.

No reply.

"Where are you? Answer me!"

The faint snapping of a twig in the distance caught his attention. Hans listened intently, but could not decipher the direction from which the sound originated. He crept forward cautiously, following the skid marks in the snow. Elsa must have landed somewhere around here, and continued to tumble forward until the snow bank quelled her momentum.

But the skid marks abruptly vanished. In confusion and consternation, Hans leaned forward and strained his eyes. His heart stopped.

His feet were perched precariously on edge of a chasm. Its rocky walls plummeted vertically downwards for an immeasurable distance, vanishing into impenetrable blackness below.

* * *

Elsa rubbed her throbbing head as she weakly sat up straight. She was completely engulfed in thick, suffocating darkness that extended indefinitely in all directions. Not a sound or sight interrupted the foreboding stillness. She lifted a weary hand, gasping at an unexpected burst of pain that shot up her arm, and illuminated her vicinity with a dim blue light.

The air was damp and foggy, and not far away the grounds were spotted with barren trees. Their branches were bare, and the bark was coarse and patchy. These were nothing like the lush forests that bordered Arendelle. _Am I dead?_ Elsa closed both eyes and racked her brain, trying to make sense of the unfamiliar environment.

The memories came flooding back. She had been riding through the forest with Hans. They narrowly survived an attack from wolves, and made it out of the woods largely unscathed. But one particularly determined wolf had not relinquished its chase. She was bucked by her horse, hurtling through the air until she descended into silence and nothingness. That was the last thing she remembered.

Elsa turned her gaze skyward. She was apparently sprawled at the bottom of a rather large ravine, on a cushion of snow that must have instinctively formed to protect her body from what would've been a fatal impact. Scraps of cyan fabric hung from some roots and branches that jutted out from the walls of the ravine at varying altitudes. Her eyes drifted south, to her own aching body. Blood seeped through dozens of rips and tears in her dress. The palm of her left hand was streaming with the thick red discharge, presumably gashed open against a jagged rock above her head, further aggravating the damage done by the bloodletting.

With great difficulty, Elsa leaned her shoulder against the rough, rocky wall and attempted to stand. An excruciating jolt of pain sent her crashing back to the ground instantly. She gingerly flexed both legs. Her icy sandals must have shattered during the fall, slicing through skin and carving bloody crevices into both feet. One ankle had swelled to a monstrous size. Its mottled burgundy hue stood in stark contrast to the silky white flesh surrounding it, and its awkward angular position left no doubt that the bones had shattered.

"Elsa, say something!" Hans' frantic voice sounded far away.

With great difficulty, Elsa amplified the icy blue light she had conjured. "I'm all right!" It hurt to even speak or breathe. She likely fractured a rib or two as well.

"You're a terrible liar." Hans' face came into view. "Now stay where you are; I'm coming to get you out of here." He stepped onto a rocky ledge.

"Hans, no!" she croaked. "Don't come any closer."

Hans ignored her, and continued to descend at a painfully slow and ungainly pace. "But Elsa, you'll die here!"

"We'll both die if you climb any further. You'll never make it down."

Hans knew that she was correct. He would plummet to his death before he came anywhere close to the bottom of the ravine. But a sense of empathy that he never possessed beckoned him onward. "Elsa, I owe it to you to try. If I die down here, it's the least I deserve. This entire thing has been my fault since the very beginning. You wouldn't even be in this position if not for all the terrible things I've done these past few days."

"If you truly are sorry, then leave me here and head back to Arendelle. Make sure the antidote is delivered. That's why we came here in the first place. Hans, please!"

Hans continued to climb. He let out a gasp of sheer terror as his foot slipped against a loose pebble.

"You have to go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Elsa started to respond, but suddenly froze at a most peculiar sensation. An unfamiliar, uncomfortable chill was spreading through her veins. She had never felt cold before. The odd manifestation made no sense, until she caught sight of a faint orange glow peeking over the horizon.

The sun was about to rise! Any moment, she would become powerless. There was no time to argue. Three crisp, commanding words vibrated resoundingly in the cool morning air, as the Snow Queen issued her final order.

"Yes, you are."

Elsa took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. With her final blast of magic, she summoned an icy horse that swept Hans off his feet and effortlessly bounded over the ravine, carrying the stubborn redhead back to Arendelle. She closed her weary eyes, wishing with all her might that things would finally conclude without a hitch; that there wouldn't be any more unexpected complications to prolong this debacle that she so desperately wanted to end.

* * *

Hans rode onwards like a madman, his icy steed tirelessly propelling him forward. An unfamiliar sense of pride and purpose surged through his veins, as he neared his destination. He had crossed Arendelle's northern border. Grand Pabbie's final admonition rang loud and clear in his mind. He would be a complete idiot to mess anything up at this point. He had been given a golden opportunity to amend his ways. An opportunity he had done nothing to earn.

For the first time in forever, he could assert with complete honesty that he no longer pined after a crown or kingdom of his own. He just wanted to do the right thing; to clear his conscience, correct his mistakes, and live out the rest of his days as an absolved and redeemed man. He would have the antidote delivered within the hour, and he would take zero credit for procuring it. Then he would lead a search party to rescue Elsa from the wilderness. It sounded simple enough.

Arendelle Castle came into view over the horizon. He was almost there! Hans quickened his pace, feeling further encouraged and emboldened as a small squadron of men in green uniform rode out to meet him. Without thinking, Hans began babbling excitedly. "The antidote! I've got it!"

The guards came closer and closer. Hans' excitement was replaced by confusion and unease when he noticed that their faces were cold and expressionless.

"How nice of you to show up. We've been looking for you for quite some time."

Their words confused him, but Hans thought nothing more of it. He had far more important news to bring. "I have the cure to the mysterious illness right here. Actually, Elsa did all the work, but the point is—"

Hans clammed up immediately as he suddenly found himself staring down the length of a cutlass. What on earth was going on? The man holding the weapon spoke curtly.

"Seize him." The rest of the guards instantly descended upon Hans, pinning him down and chaining his hands. In the ensuing struggle, the bottle slipped out of his fingers. The cap loosened and its contents began slowly spilling into the earth.

Hans gasped in horror and made a furious lunge to rescue the precious antidote. He thrashed ferociously, nearly ripping his arms out of their sockets. The antidote had to be salvaged at any cost. "Please, you have to listen! Elsa is—"

The butt of a sword collided sharply against the back of his head, silencing his desperate ramblings. "Queen Elsa is dead because of you."

Now Hans was totally confused. With a sudden burst of strength, he wrenched free and manage to scream, "Save the antidote! Hurry!" A rag was instantly forced into his mouth, preventing him from uttering another sound. As the guards tied him to the back of a horse and began dragging him away, Hans could do little more than to watch helplessly as the bottle of antidote lay forsaken in the distance, its wondrous magic forever lost as the last few drops vanished inexorably into the ground.

As he was hauled through the streets, people stopped whatever they were doing to curse and spit at him. Many of them even hurled stones and bricks in his direction. But their fury paled in comparison to the flames within. Tears of rage and frustration scalded his cheeks. Those sleepless nights and harrowing escapes had been endured for nothing. All the gold and silver in the world could not compare to a single drop of that precious concoction. In pain and blood the antidote was begotten, and in carelessness and inattention it would go to waste. Every ounce had been purchased with love, and infused with the power to save lives, restore hope, and rehabilitate a man as vile and disgusting as Hans Westergard. The antidote had nearly cost Elsa her life. The two of them had braved through so many dangers and tribulations to have it brought back. All of their hard work and sacrifice would be rendered worthless by a simple misunderstanding, and now there was no hope left for those poor innocent people. On top of it all, Elsa was stranded in the wilderness, utterly powerless against any wild animals or bandits that lurked in the forest in search of easy prey. Hans slumped back, tears continuously spilling down his cheeks, wishing he could end his miserable existence.

A kick in the ribs brought Hans out of his comatose state. He opened his weary eyes and found himself at the castle gates. "On your feet, traitor!"

In utter shock and confusion, he clambered upright. "What's going on? Why have I been arrested?"

A heavy hand slapped him across the face, making his ears ring. "You know perfectly well what's going on. Every man, woman, and child in Arendelle knows what you did. I suggest you stop asking dumb questions, unless you want to make things even harder on yourself."

Hans sighed. He deserved whatever was coming to him, especially now that the antidote was lost. "I don't care what you do with me. But please, Elsa is still out there—"

"Don't you sully her name with your filthy tongue!" the guard roared, spraying Hans with spit. "Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff told us everything. How you poisoned those drinks. How you forced Queen Elsa into marriage in yet another play for the throne. Finally, how you murdered her in the dead of the night, when she found another way to get the antidote." The guard chuckled maliciously. "Come on _magician_, aren't you gonna use those clever little tricks to save your ass? Because I'm sure the other prisoners can't wait to get their hands on it."

Another man slapped his thigh and chortled, "More than just their hands."

Hans hung his head in shame at the enumeration of his many crimes. "I do not deny any of those charges, except for the last one. I swear on my mother's grave, I did not harm Elsa in any way, shape, or form."

A boot slammed viciously against his stomach, causing him to double up in pain and empty his stomach onto the ground. "It's the truth! Why won't you believe me? Elsa is still alive, but she won't be if we don't send out a search party right now!"

"Tell me where I can find your mother's grave, so I can go take a shit all over it." The guards continued dragging Hans towards the dungeons. His limbs flailed awkwardly and his heels skidded against the stony floor. As they rounded another corner, Hans caught sight of someone who just might be able to help.

"Kai!" he shouted desperately. "Please, just listen to me!"

Kai spun around. His normally jovial face was clouded with grief and fury. "If you're looking for sympathy, you've come to the wrong man."

"I'm not! You've got to hear me out! Elsa is still—

"You don't need to tell me, I know what you did!" Kai turned to address the guards. "This bastard not only killed the poor girl, but he raped her as well. More than once, I might add."

"What? I did no such thing!" Hans shrieked.

Kai boxed his ears. "Have you no shame? I suppose there's another explanation for that torn dress and bloody mattress in her room? And that dagger? And all those bruises?"

"That was Captain Yorick!"

"Bullshit!" Kai bellowed. "Not even Captain Yorick would stoop that low. Only you would do such a thing."

"That one guy, he saw what happened! Blonde hair, green eyes, about my height. What was his name? Matthew? Mathias? Ask him! He'll tell you that it was Captain Yorick!"

The guards threw Hans against the far wall of the dungeon, and slammed the door shut with an earsplitting clatter. Hans flung himself at the cell door and rattled the bars vigorously, as his captors turned to leave. "Listen, I don't care what you do with me. Skin me alive, burn me at stake, whatever! But you've got to send someone out to find Elsa. She could be dying this very minute! Please, just do this one last favor for me!"

An irritated voice echoed through the tunnel walls from the top of the staircase. "Quiet, asshole. Unless you want that viper tongue to be cut out."

A door slammed shut in the distance, leaving Hans completely alone. The repentant scoundrel collapsed on the floor and wept bitterly.

**Sorry Hans, it looks like you're out of luck. **


	21. And I Would Do It Again

**Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who believed you…**

**Well, things are about to get more miserable for Hans. And quite frankly, he only has himself to blame. **

**Chapter 21: **

Not since the deaths of Adgar and Idunn had the Kingdom of Arendelle been so thoroughly enveloped in misery and despair. Another member of the beloved royal family would soon be laid to rest; reduced to a name and face in the history books, and a cold, lifeless gravestone on a desolate hilltop. Complete and utter despondency permeated even the simplest interactions and daily routines within the castle. The entire kingdom poured their hearts out in support of Anna, and showered the young princess with gifts and kind words, although secretly they all had plenty of misgivings about leaving Arendelle in her charge.

But no one was more deeply affected than Anna. Tears poured down her crumpled face as she pored through page after page of the diary that Elsa had left behind. "I didn't even get to say good bye. I just got my sister back, and now she's gone forever. It isn't fair."

Gerda pulled her into a hug. "Anna darling, your sister loved you more than you could ever imagine. One day, you will all be together again as a family, and there will be no more pain, and no more good-byes. Nothing can ever take that away from you. In the meantime, you will always have a piece of her right here." The older woman turned the dial on the bottom of the snow globe, and music began to play. But the twinkling yuletide melody clashed terribly with the emotional climate of its surroundings. "And more importantly, right here." She laid a gentle, soothing hand over Anna's heart.

Gerda released her from the hug, and stepped back in a solemn bow. "We will support you in anything you need, Your Majesty."

"No! Don't call me that!" Anna shrieked hysterically. "That will always be Elsa's title. I'm just the worthless spare." Her sobs intensified. "Hans has taken away the only family I have left, and Arendelle is doomed."

At the mention of Hans' name, Anna suddenly stopped crying, as a fit of rage overtook her. "I hate Hans! He's ruined everything!" She seized a heavy wooden chair and flung it onto the marbled floor with shattering force. A savage sense of vindication flowed through her veins as the chair splintered into dozens of pieces. The enraged princess stepped back, breathing heavily.

She collapsed into Kristoff's embrace. "I'll kill him!"

Kristoff stroked her pigtails lovingly. Tears welled in his chocolate-brown eyes as he trembled with fury and indignation. The ice harvester had no memory of his parents, and much like the royal sisters, had lived a life of solitude since early childhood. Three broken, wounded people had overcome vast differences in personality and social strata to become a family. They had finally found the joy and completeness they so desperately sought after for their entire lives. But with one fell swoop, Hans Westergard ruined it all.

"Let's go give Hans what he deserves."

* * *

Hans sat in the corner of the cell, with his face buried between his knees. He sighed in bitter resignation at the irony of the situation. The thirteenth prince had always taken great pride in his skills of manipulation and his vast ability to deceive. He lied with a swagger and offhandedness that would put the Devil himself to shame.

Now he was telling the truth. For the first time in forever, he had been an honest man. But nobody believed a word of his story. The antidote was gone. There was no hope for those seven hundred people. Here he was, chained up in a dingy prison cell, utterly powerless to do a thing. And Elsa was probably getting ripped apart by wolves this very minute.

The cell door clanged open. Anna and Kristoff stormed into the small enclosure with murderous looks on their faces. Hans lowered his head in shame and contrition. His wellspring of snarky comments and lecherous jokes had run dry.

"You fucking asshole! This is for my sister, and for all of Arendelle!" The fiery princess launched herself at him, with fists flying and mouth streaming with expletives. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" She threw punch after punch. Hans put up no resistance. He slumped meekly to the ground, blood streaming down both nostrils.

Anna landed a vicious kick to the side of his head. Stars flashed before his eyes and his neck was dangerously close to snapping under the sudden whiplash. His head bobbed up and down feebly. Every nerve and muscle screamed in agony, but he would not lift a finger in self-preservation. After all he had done, it was the least he deserved.

Finally, Anna stepped back, completely out of breath. Hans took this chance to quickly blurt out his side of the story. His chest heaved and he massaged his head furiously. He had to regain his senses enough to string together one coherent sentence, before Anna resumed her onslaught. This might be his only chance at being heard. "Those bloody blankets and mattress, and the dagger that Kai found… those were left by Captain Yorick. I swear, it wasn't me. In fact, I saved her from Captain Yorick. He broke her arms, beat her bloody, and was about to rape her when I showed up. That's how it happened."

Anna and Kristoff both eyed him incredulously, but made no motion to silence him. Hans continued, "I admit I've made lots of unwanted advances towards Elsa, and I've made her uncomfortable on millions of occasions. I'm a complete Lothario. But there are certain things that even I wouldn't do." He stopped to catch his breath. Before his audience could tire of his seemingly absurd allegations, Hans hurriedly told the rest of the story. He finished with Elsa falling into the ravine and sending him back to Arendelle.

Kristoff slammed him against the wall with bone-crushing force. "You just left her there, knowing she was injured and powerless?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Hans shouted desperately. He _had_ to talk sense into them; they were his only hope of being taken seriously. "Didn't you hear what I said? Elsa made a horse out of ice, and it brought me back to Arendelle. She said that otherwise we both would've died, and the antidote would never be delivered."

"So where is that horse? And where is the antidote?" The ice harvester narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Hans sighed. "I dropped the antidote bottle when the guards grabbed me. It spilled all over the ground. I tried to save it, but they dragged me away before I could. And to be honest, I have no idea where the horse went. It must have run off after I was taken away."

Kristoff slammed a fist into his stomach. "So why should anyone believe this bullshit story that you pulled out of your ass?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Prove it!" Anna screamed lividly.

Tears of desperation welled in his eyes, as Hans realized that he couldn't prove a thing. "Please, just go send someone out to look for Elsa! What can I possibly gain by lying to you right now?"

"Because lying is all you ever do!" Hans cringed at those truthful but stinging words.

Anna calmed down slightly. "We're here to tell you that the council has sentenced you to death for treason."

Hans didn't expect anything less. "I accept that completely. It's what I deserve, after all the trouble I've caused and all the people I've hurt. But here's the issue. You may think you're avenging Elsa, but you're actually sentencing her to death by not listening to me!"

"Neither of us supported the execution," Kristoff corrected him. "Because Elsa never put anyone to death. Also because we'd prefer you spend the rest of your life in this cell. But everyone in Arendelle wants you dead, and the council refuses to budge. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Hans' voice became even more pitiful. "Whatever the council plans to do with me, I accept wholeheartedly. But you've got to believe me when I tell you that Elsa is out there somewhere; cold, hungry, and scared. Alive, but not for much longer. Probably crying herself to sleep, missing both of you very much."

He took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully. "I know you're upset. Who could blame you? But how much more upset would you be, if you find out someday that Elsa was still alive, and you weren't there when she needed you? Could you ever forgive yourself for giving up on her? I've spent a lot of time around Elsa this past week, and it wasn't hard to see why she is so loved and respected by everyone. She has made so many sacrifices and done so much good for the people of Arendelle. Don't you think they owe it to her to at least confirm all the facts, before losing hope?"

His heartfelt entreaty fell on deaf ears and unrelenting hearts. "Enough of your little mind games. You aren't toying with me any longer." The door slammed shut behind Anna and Kristoff, leaving Hans alone to wallow in his self-inflicted misery.

* * *

Elsa dragged her weary body out of her temporary dwelling at a painfully slow and laborious pace. A stream of golden light from the rising sun drew her out of slumber. She had spent the past few days holed up in a small, shallow cave in the wall of the ravine; scraping by on water from a nearby stream and the occasional nuts and berries that grew on some bushes. But the physical discomfort had been the least of her concerns. She had several close calls with wolves prowling the area in search of food, retreating into the deepest corners of the grotto and desperately attempting to stay out of sight.

The Snow Queen was also quite surprised and disconcerted that no one had come looking for her. Surely the kingdom would've noticed by now that she was missing. What was going on? Did anyone besides Hans have any clue where she was?

Her mind wandered to Hans. Did he have the antidote successfully delivered? Had she been too naïve to entrust him with such a critical task? Did she have a choice?

There was too much missing information, and too many unanswered questions for her peace of mind. She had to find out what was going on. With great determination, Elsa rose to her feet, but instantly crumpled to the ground in pain.

Curse that broken ankle! She could barely move with all her injuries. It could take months before she could even walk again! Without her icy magic, there was no way to reduce the swelling. Her many cuts and bruises would soon become infected as well. Fortunately, the third day had dawned, and her powers had begun to revive. But they were still far too weak to conjure a horse or carriage to transport her back to Arendelle.

Furthermore, Grand Pabbie had warned that attempting to use any magic before her powers had fully returned could prove fatal. Elsa couldn't believe her rotten luck.

A soft pattering of hooves and a familiar neighing sound caught her attention. A streak of semitransparent sky blue flashed across the corner of her eye, and slowly came into full view. Her hopes soared as she slowly made sense of the strange but wonderful apparition.

It was the icy horse that she made to bring Hans back to Arendelle. The trusty steed had returned to its creator. Elsa smiled gratefully in spite of her pain, and slowly clambered onto its back. Very soon, she would see her family again, and if Hans' repentance had been even half as sincere as it appeared to be, Arendelle Castle would no longer be filled with anguished cries and incapacitated bodies. Perhaps this ugly debacle would finally have a happy ending.

But as she neared Arendelle's northern border, her heart sank at a dreadful sight. The ambient temperature plummeted and a web of ice spread across the ground. Elsa shook her head in disbelief and horror, and blinked several times. But her eyes had not deceived her.

There, lying forsaken in a ditch near the main road, was the product of all her toil and sacrifice. The empty bottle lay forlornly on the ground, its contents soaked into the earth, powerless to work its wondrous magic. Elsa involuntarily clenched her fists and uttered a string of curses that a royal woman should not know. The idiot had failed! She had done all the dirty work, nearly lost her life, and Hans had somehow managed to screw everything up. Her face reddened and heat radiated from her trembling body. How could Hans botch up such a simple task? The bastard would pay for his incompetence and carelessness. She wanted to blacken his eyes and knock out those pearly white teeth, and disfigure that handsome face beyond recognition. A few days without food in an icy dungeon wouldn't hurt either. Her dormant anger at his lecherous behavior and perverted sense of humor resurfaced once again. Devilish fantasies of freezing certain parts of his anatomy flickered through her mind.

A large number of footprints and skid marks in the surrounding dirt indicated that a struggle had occurred. Elsa felt her anger subside, and give way to curiosity and concern. Had Hans been attacked? Perhaps he had failed through no fault of his own. But how did the horse escape unscathed? The speculations were endless, but finding out what happened was her lowest priority. Right now, all that mattered was that the antidote had not been delivered; the events leading up to it being lost were of minimal importance. She would deal with Hans later. She glanced up at the sun. The day was still young. Elsa mentally commanded her steed to turn on its heels and race back into the forest.

* * *

"Grand Pabbie!" she cried out between frantic breaths, as the horse slid into the trolls' lair. "I seek your assistance once more."

The troll shaman approached her inquisitively. "My child, I am always happy to serve the royal family in whatever they may need. But what brings you back to our humble abode? The antidote is foolproof. Surely there can't have been any complications?"

Elsa got straight to the point. "Hans lost the antidote. I have no idea how it happened, but I found the bottle spilled all over the ground."

Grand Pabbie's eyes burned with anger and indignation. "The idiot!" he spat viciously. The earth trembled at his fury. "How could he be so careless with something so valuable?"

"There were signs of a struggle. Maybe he was attacked," Elsa quickly added. "Could you brew some more antidote?"

The troll's anger abated, and his tone softened. "Of course I can. The real question is, could you pay for it?"

Elsa reached into the collar of her dress with fumbling fingers, and started to unfasten the beautiful medallion that hung around her neck. "Will this suffice?"

Grand Pabbie chuckled and pushed her hand down gently. "My child, you misunderstand me. I could never take a single copper coin from you. It costs us nothing to concoct the antidote, but it could cost you everything. You see, the limiting reagent is you. The second batch will require an even larger volume of blood, since the first bleeding left you drained and weakened. Would you go through with this barbaric ritual again? Could you endure it for a second time?"

His warning was not finished, "I also cannot guarantee that you will survive this round. The human body was not designed to withstand so much damage. The first hemorrhage sapped you of your powers for three suns and moons. You were healthy and whole then. In your current state, bleeding to such a degree could very easily prove fatal. Even the most optimistic prediction renders you bedridden and powerless for up to a month."

His subsequent words were harsh and austere, but they had to be said. "Worst case, Arendelle buries you tonight. There is a non-negligible chance that you will perish at sunset."

Elsa swallowed nervously and felt sweat accumulating in the hollow of her palms. The agony of the first bleeding was still fresh in her mind. The dread and anticipation further amplified her psychological torment. She had so many close calls with death already, and had miraculously survived to this moment. How could she be in danger yet again?

But she had to carry this task to completion. Until every single poison victim had swallowed their share of antidote, there was still work to be done. If she backed out now, all would be lost. Besides, it would be treason against her own conscience if she didn't give her all in serving the people God had entrusted to her care. She rolled up a sleeve. "Go on. Take as much blood as you need."

From the moment the obsidian blade tore through her flesh, Elsa could feel her body weakening and mind slipping into oblivion. Her magic was also dissipating at a much quicker pace than it did the first time, and she could've sworn that the icy horse wobbled precariously when she climbed onto its back. She turned her gaze skyward. It was roughly noon, perhaps slightly later. If her journey went without hitch, she would be back in Arendelle with several hours to spare.

Grand Pabbie's capped the bottle and handed it to her. "Do _not_ lose this. If you need a third dosage for whatever reason, it will require nothing short of your heart."

**Fingers crossed that Elsa will get the happy ending she deserves!**


	22. Triumphant Return

**Before we commence the next leg of our journey, I thought I might make something more clear. Nobody believes Hans' story about going to the trolls to get the antidote, since (1) he came back without the antidote, and (2) Hans is a huge liar anyways. Everyone is convinced that he killed Elsa, after finding the remains of her room after the Captain Yorick incident & assuming that Hans was the perpetrator. **

**Jade254**** brings up a good point. Elsa probably should've left a note explaining what she was doing. But alas, she didn't. **

**Chapter 22: **

The beautiful forest scenery was a blur of color as Elsa rode madly through the wilderness in a race against time. There was so much at stake. There was also so much that was outside of her control and left to the vicissitudes of fate and chance. Her life, the lives of her people, and the future of the kingdom were all contingent upon this journey culminating in success.

Elsa could feel her head spinning and her eyelids drooping with fatigue. Her skin was even paler than its typical porcelain hue, and had a bluish tint begotten of hypovolemia. This was no surprise, as she must have shed almost half the blood in her body. The chilling sensation that permeated her entire being and left an uncomfortable tingling on her skin indicated that her powers were rapidly dissipating. The loss of her magic rendered her vulnerable to the cold, as frostbite crept up her bare fingers and toes. But what was most disconcerting was that her icy steed appeared to be melting away. The fluidity of its gait had been compromised, and it had stumbled several times. Flakes of snow and ice fell from its body in thin shells, as it slowly began to disintegrate. With every ounce of strength, she willed it to persevere.

Her existing wounds were exacerbated and new ones were perpetually created. Tree branches tore through her ragged dress to open fresh cuts, and her weary bones were jolted violently by the clumsy, erratic hoofbeats. Fortunately, the forest predators were largely inactive at this time of the day. But she had been accosted by lone wolves on two occasions, and had not managed to escape without suffering some rather nasty bites.

The sun continued its trajectory towards the western horizon. Her heart and mind were robust, but her body had been pushed to its limits. Elsa was barely conscious and wanted nothing more than to collapse in slumber. But there was no time to waste. Thirteen years of self-imprisonment had given her an indomitable willpower and a steely determination. There was glory and triumph at the end of this torturous journey. She patted the saddle pouch containing the antidote bottle, making sure not a single drop had spilled. This time, she had asked Grand Pabbie to seal the lid extra tightly. Just the prospect of seeing its wondrous healing magic at work, restoring hope and joy to Arendelle, would repay every moment of strife.

Arendelle Castle appeared over the horizon. Its magnificent towers and proud legacy stood boldly against the cloudless sky, driving away the mists of doubt and shattering her catatonic state. _Home!_ With a sudden burst of strength, Elsa spurred the horse forward in single-minded determination.

* * *

The time had come for Hans' execution. The thirteenth prince was dragged unceremoniously from his cell, chained like an animal and covered with scrapes and bruises. He stared unseeingly off into space, in complete numbness and apathy towards his impending death. The entire kingdom must have been present. He was slapped and spat on and had garbage thrown at him on hundreds of occasions, as he was marched through the streets. Guards and soldiers spoke loudly and proudly to remind everyone of his many crimes, further inciting the outrage. But no amount of threats or insults or beatings could begin to compare to the self-loathing that tore at his insides. No one could possibly hate him nearly as much as he hated himself.

Finally, he was thrown roughly to the ground, before a group of pompous-looking men dressed in fancy suits and ridiculous wigs. One of them stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hans Sebastian Westergard," he cleared his throat, "Prince of the Southern Isles and former King of Arendelle. You stand here today, guilty of high treason. For the attempted murder of seven hundred innocents. For attempted usurpation of the crown via unlawful marriage. Finally for the brutal rape and murder of the deceased Queen Elsa. May God rest her soul." Silence fell over the crowd.

"The council has unanimously found you guilty of all charges, and you are hereby sentenced to death by decapitation. Do you have any last words?"

"I do indeed." Hans scrambled to his feet. "People of Arendelle, you have heard the charges against me, and without a doubt are rightfully infuriated by the repulsive nature of aforementioned crimes. I do not deny any of these accusations, except for the last one. Yes, I came to Arendelle in pursuit of a crown and kingdom. I did indeed enter the Harvest Festival under false pretenses. I turned a happy occasion into an unmitigated nightmare. I spiked seven hundred drinks with a foul and hideous poison, and am completely responsible for the unspeakable suffering endured by your loved ones. I blackmailed Queen Elsa into marriage with promises of handing over an antidote that did not exist. Finally, by not having the antidote, I forced her to make a terrible sacrifice. She found a recipe for an instant cure in an ancient encyclopedia on alchemy. But the antidote required the heart of an ice bearer; willingly surrendered without question, without reluctance, without expectation of reward. She proceeded without hesitation. This is the love she has for each of you." Tears sprung to his eyes. He made no motion to wipe them away. "Please believe me when I say that I had no prior knowledge of this, and that I was utterly horrified when I realized what I made her do. But she was spared from death through a miracle of true love, and by the same measure I was spared from causing her death."

"I have no objections to the sentence I face today. My crimes deserve nothing short of beheading. But there are certain things that are beneath even me. Among those are rape and murder. I know I've given you no reason to trust me. But for Elsa's sake, I plead with you not to let your grief and anger cloud your better judgment. Your refusal to listen is condemning the very same person you love so dearly, and claim to be avenging. As you have heard me say many times before, Elsa is lost in the—"

"Stop right there. You've said enough." A strong, coarse hand covered his mouth and Hans was immediately wrestled to the ground.

Hans broke free for a split second. "Elsa was attacked by wolves on the way back, and stranded in the forest. Please, send out a search party!"

A violent kick to the back of the head silenced his desperate pleas. "Go to hell, asshole!"

"Anna, Kristoff, Kai, somebody… _anybody_! You have to listen!"

A gag was quickly tied around his mouth. "That's the last time anyone will ever have to listen to your lies again."

"I'm not lying!" Hans screamed incoherently through the gag.

Four men wheeled out a large, menacing steel contraption. The captain of the guard grinned devilishly at Hans. "This guillotine hasn't been used in decades. Excuse me for saying that the gears are a little rusty, so the blade might stick a few times. But you don't mind a little pain, do you, _magician_?" The other guards sniggered.

Hans was roughly forced to his knees and strapped to the guillotine. _I'm so sorry, Elsa,_ he thought miserably. _This is all my fault. I should've just stayed invisible my whole life. It looks like we will both die today. But you will ascend straight to paradise with a host of angels to welcome you. And if I'm lucky, Saint Peter will let me have one glimpse of your beautiful face before flinging me into the deepest pits of hell, where I belong._

"Good riddance, magician."

The lever was tripped, and the blade began plummeting. Hans prepared to descend into the Lake of Fire, where he belonged. Wind rustled his hair as the blade came closer and closer. He swore that he could feel the flames licking at his skin, smell the sulfur and brimstone and burning flesh, and hear devilish snickering. He cast a wan look at the beautiful kaleidoscope of colors that surrounded the setting sun. Never again would he see the land of the living.

Suddenly, a loud commanding voice brought him back to reality. "Stop the execution!"

A streak of ice flew through the air at lightning speed, shattering the blade inches above his neck.

* * *

A stunned gasp arose simultaneously from every throat. The perplexing apparition left everyone in utter shock and confusion, then in disbelief, and finally gave way to tears of pure joy and relief. The people of Arendelle were overjoyed to see Elsa alive, but all were horrified at the shape they found her in. The Snow Queen was even paler and thinner than usual, and the hideous patches of frostbite that covered her bare hands and feet defied all logic and intuition. Her normally pristine clothes were torn and filthy, with fresh blood oozing through perhaps hundreds of tears in her dress. One wrist was very haphazardly bandaged and caked with dried blood. Her right ankle was clearly broken, and the surrounding flesh was horribly discolored and swollen to a monstrous size. The lopsided, misshapen icy horse upon which she rode was so different from her typically flawless creations.

Elsa fumbled through a pouch in her horse's saddle, and dug out a large bottle made of animal hide. "Here is the antidote to the poison! Careful, don't spill a single drop." She vigorously handed it to the royal physician.

Finally, one of the castle servants found her voice. "Your Majesty, what happened—

"We only have about three hours left!" Elsa hastily interrupted. "Make sure every single person drinks one spoonful." She clutched at a stitch in her chest. "Start with Isabella."

Nobody moved for a moment. Then suddenly, everyone rushed in to tend to her injuries. "Worry about me later, go treat the people first! That's an _order_!" Finally, the horse collapsed into an unintelligible mound of snow. Elsa tumbled lifelessly to the ground, utterly overwhelmed by fatigue and bleeding.

The Snow Queen almost never used "the O-word" to impose her will on others; always preferring instead to win over people with diplomacy and logic, and never abusing her title. People understood how grave the situation was. The castle staff quickly got to work dispensing the antidote.

_A few minutes later_

Doctor Andersen knelt by the bedside and gently eased the spoon into the child's open mouth. He tilted her head slightly upwards, helping her swallow. At first, no visible changes occurred. But after a few minutes, the convulsions came to a standstill and the chills and fever subside_. _A peaceful aura graced her features, replacing the tormented grimace that had marred her countenance for the past ten days. The physician's jaw dropped in wonder and delight as the hideous wounds and scars slowly began to patch up, and vanished without leaving a blemish_. _He swore that he could feel a gentle breeze in the room and see a golden glow reflecting off the surrounding walls. If he strained his ears, a choir of angelic voices sounded ever-so-faintly in the distance.

Finally, Isabella sat up straight, completely healthy and whole again.

The doctor patted her head, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

She smiled cutely. "What was that green stuff? It tasted like chocolate."

The portly man stifled a snicker. "I guarantee that there was no chocolate in the medicine. But there was something even better."

Isabella twiddled with her pigtails in slight confusion. "What's that?"

The doctor smiled. "Love."

**Looks like Hans & the people of Arendelle will get their happy ending. But will Elsa get hers?**

**Of course the antidote tastes like chocolate! Let's not forget what the key ingredient is :)**


	23. Comeback

**Yes, Elsa's blood tastes like chocolate! I hope this doesn't result in an uptick in Arendelle's vampire population.**

**WARNING: lots and lots of cheesiness**

**Chapter 23:**

Miracles erupted like an array of fireworks in Arendelle Castle that night. The hateful curse had been lifted from the land; dissipated into nothingness as the summer sun banishing a winter storm, or a burning candle driving away the darkness of night. Love and hope had prevailed over greed and treachery.

The healing process was a slow and steady thaw, taking root deep within the recesses of the subconscious and slowly working its way outward. Gone were the hideous paroxysms that would flare up every four hours, taunting the victims with its impeccable predictability yet offering zero chance of escape. Gone were the hellish visions of the Afterlife that haunted people in the comatose periods between successive flare-ups, denying them a moment of rest. Gone were the seizures, the self-mutilation, and the ignominious loss of control over bodily functions. Every man, woman, and child made a full recovery; reclaiming their dignity and the intact bodies and souls that had been so cruelly stolen. As the healing tide washed away the final residues of that wicked poison, people stirred in their beds and found the strength to sit up straight. Their jaws dropped in shock as they beheld themselves restored to completion and wholeness. They gawked at mirrors and incredulously fingered the unblemished skin that had been marred beyond recognition with hideous wounds just minutes ago.

Then the noise of the celebrations began. People leap out of their beds in ecstasy, pulling random strangers into hugs and dancing wildly. Tears of mirth and unintelligible shrieks of laughter gushed uncontrollably as they celebrated their miraculous recoveries. Men chained together were brothers. Together they had plunged into the deepest abyss of despair, and together they emerged as victors over insurmountable odds.

In the coming days and weeks, the people would all learn of the terrible pain and the tremendous love that delivered them from the curse. Of the great sacrifice that was made, and the much greater sacrifice was nearly made.

* * *

But not all was well in Arendelle that night. Life is full of trade-offs and tough decisions, and it is an unfortunate reality that life often tends to be a zero-sum game as well. One man's gain must often translate to another man's loss. The Snow Queen had managed to save her people, but she could not save herself. Far away from the celebrations and revelry, away from the public eye in a darkened wing of the castle, she lay cold and dying on the very same bed upon which Isabella had made her miraculous recovery. The entire castle staff was crowded into the royal bedchambers, keeping a respectful distance but eyeing their fallen ruler with utmost concern.

"I don't think she's going to make it," the lead physician whispered as he probed her wrist for a nonexistent pulse. "Her skin is colder than ice. The human body was not designed to endure so much trauma. It's a miracle that the poor girl hasn't already bled to death. She fractured six ribs in that fall, and one of them seems to have punctured a vital organ, resulting in massive internal bleeding. I'm sorry to say that the broken ankle has become infected as well, and the infection is rapidly proliferating. If there is to be any chance of survival, the right foot will have to be amputated. But even then, the prognosis is bleak at best." Doctor Andersen wiped away a tear. He had helped deliver her into the world twenty-four years ago, and he would be by her side when she departed from it. "Shall we inform the people of the latest developments?"

Kai shook his head and blew his nose loudly into a handkerchief. "No, let us wait a few days longer. It's too soon. The people may not be ready to receive another blow." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Wait a minute," A familiar voice echoed through the hallways. Everyone turned to see Hans entering the room. "I, for one, am not ready to give up on Elsa yet." He walked towards the bed with a small vial in hand.

Kai glared at him through bloodshot, puffy eyes. "Prince Hans, leave at once! Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Hans ignored him. "Anna and Kristoff have granted me permission. Now step aside." He sat down on the bed and began to twist open the cap.

One of the nurses grabbed his wrist and swiped the vial away. "Young man, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Give that back!" Hans made a furious grab. "It's our only hope!"

"Hmmph!" another voice sounded from behind him. "Probably just another poison."

Hans bristled, and his cheeks flushed with indignation. He had resolved to be meek and contrite, and completely accepting of any vitriol that the people of Arendelle had in store for him. It was what he deserved, after all. But he was through with trying to reason with these idiots. They had clearly made up their minds to indiscriminately dismiss his every word, even when there were lives at stake. He could not afford to be polite any longer. "I've had it with your emotional constipation! Say what you want about me, toss me in the dungeons, whatever! I'm not here to salvage my reputation or earn popularity points. I really don't care. Anna needs her sister, and Arendelle needs its queen. I am not going to let Elsa die just so that you can prove a point to me."

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Hans whipped out his hunting knife and pressed the blade against Elsa's neck. "Put that vial on the nightstand, then go stand against the far wall. If you spill a single drop, I'll slit her throat and fuck her dead body all night long in front of the whole kingdom." Hans wanted to vomit at those terrible words, but it was his only chance at making them comply with his demands.

"You monster," an angry voice hissed at his elbow. But the occupants of the room did as they were told. Hans set down the knife and cradled Elsa's head gently, whispering in her ear. "Frosty, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you these past ten days. I am a despicable man, and nothing could ever atone for all the terrible things I've done. But I promise that I will do one thing right in my time on earth. You have showed me that doing good is its own reward; that a crown is an instrument for making a positive difference in the lives of others."

He tilted her chin back, and slowly emptied the vial down her throat. "This is why they call you the Snow Queen. You have a heart as pure as freshly fallen snow." Without thinking, Hans leaned down and gave Elsa a small kiss on the cheek.

A plump woman wearing a white apron lunged forward roughly pulled him away. "You filthy pervert! How dare you?"

Hans brushed her off. "Remorse may not have the full redemptive capacity of love, but it has a powerful magic of its own." With those cryptic words, the thirteenth prince turned his back and disappeared out of the room. The people hesitated, and quickly crowded around the bedside once more.

All was silent for nearly thirty minutes, as Elsa continued lying motionless. Then very slowly, her icy complexion began to regain some warmth and color. The people gasped in wonder and amazement. They dared not believe the miracle unfolding before their very eyes. Her eyelids fluttered several times, before parting to reveal slivers of those beautiful cerulean orbs. Her slender body stirred feebly beneath the sheets and her eyes drifted back and forth, taking in the environment and processing every sight and sound.

Finally, her mind fully registered that she was back in Arendelle Castle. Elsa bolted upright in the bed and began rambling wildly. "Hans! The antidote! No, I must…"

Kai calmed down her babbling with a smile, and gently pushed her back just as she was about to tumble to the floor. "The antidote has been administered, everybody is fine, and the whole kingdom has been worried sick about you for the past few days."

Elsa slowly began to calm down. She rubbed her head several times, and slowly began to examine her own body. Most of her injuries had begun to heal nicely, much to her surprise, but she still felt very drowsy and disoriented.

The door creaked open to reveal Anna and Kristoff. Elsa leapt out of bed and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug, with tears of elation pouring down both cheeks. The room emptied, as the castle staff decided to give the royal family some time alone.

"Oh gosh Elsa, you're okay! I thought I'd never see you again! That diary and the snow globe, I couldn't believe you were just going to—wait, how on earth did you survive, with that bastard Hans and Grand Pabbie taking your heart? Well, I guess Hans a good guy now—no wait, he's still a bastard, but not nearly as much as he was a few days ago. We all thought you were dead, because of the heart sacrifice thing and because Kai found the huge bloody mess that Hans left in your room—wait, that was Captain Yorick. What the fuck did Captain Yorick do to you? I'll rip his nuts off! Oh wait, never mind, he's dead already. You'll never believe how crazy and emotional people were when they found out how you got the antidote! There are all these stories of you gallivanting through the wilderness and killing wolves with your bare hands, saving Arendelle from destruction. Grown men crying and blubbering like babies, and there's talk of giving you a massive golden statue out in the middle of the marketplace. But we'll get back to that later. So now you have to tell me everything that happened starting from the wedding…" Anna continued babbling incoherently at lightning speed.

Kristoff patted her back. "Slow down, feisty-pants. I think Elsa needs a break before we bombard her with questions. We have her back, and that's all that matters right now."

Elsa smiled gratefully, and slowly released them from her embrace. There would be plenty of time to fill in the blanks and tell the complete story in the coming days. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to take a stroll around the castle. It had been so long since she'd had the chance to enjoy the simple things of life.

* * *

A large group of children dashed madly through the castle halls, covered in ridiculous accessories and giggling at the top of their lungs. Less than two days ago, every one of them had been hovering precariously on the threshold of mortality. Now they were restored to perfect health and happiness by a miracle of true love, and could finally go back to the business of being children.

Isabella squealed with laughter as several other girls chased her through the halls. She was adorned in a laughably pretentious and oversized dress, and wearing Elsa's coronation crown. "Hi I'm Frosty and I'm the Queen of Arendelle. I'm the nicest, smartest, prettiest person in the whole wide world. Bow down to me or I'll freeze your butt to the wall!"

A blonde-haired boy grabbed a glass of water and threw it at her. "Fear me, Frosty! I control water!"

Another child seized a vase of flowers and hurled it through the air. "I control plants. Beat that!"

"You'll never defeat me!"

"After her!"

The shrieks of laughter intensified as the kids raced down the halls, knocking over suits of armor, climbing on furniture, sliding down banisters, and throwing random objects at each other. The cooking staff jumped to the side to avoid being run over, as the children darted through the kitchen. They stuffed themselves with whatever sweets they could find lying around, leaving a giant mess of crumbs and frosting in their wake.

"Time out!" Isabella shouted as the children skidded to a halt in front of the snowflake door leading to the most luxurious bedroom in the entire kingdom. "This is my secret base. You can't go in there!"

"Yes we can! You're not the real Frosty!"

"Yes I am!"

"Liar liar, pants on fire—OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT THAT CHOCOLATE!"

The children instantly stopped arguing as they beheld a massive pile of chocolate boxes sitting on Elsa's desk. Their eyes glowed and they trembled with excitement. "Whoa…" they whispered breathlessly. "Those must be the best chocolates in all of Arendelle." They looked at each other, wordlessly deliberating over whether or not they would race inside and help themselves.

A younger girl spoke up nervously. "What if we get in trouble?"

A boy roughly Isabella's age spoke confidently. "I'm sure she won't care if we only take a few pieces. Come on, let's go!" The children giggled and shushed each other as they eagerly piled into the royal bedchambers, leaving the door ajar behind them. They crept closer and closer to the forbidden treasure. No one moved for a few seconds.

Finally, one particularly brave child got the ball rolling by tearing open the nearest box and shoving a handful of sugary goodness into her mouth. "These are the best chocolates ever!" The rest of the children squealed with excitement and plunged their hands into the stash. Before long, the carpet, walls, bedsheets, and curtains were covered with small chocolate handprints.

"Hey, I want that piece!"

"No fair, I got it first!" Two children rolled around wrestling for a piece of chocolate. One of their hands swept over the top of the desk, and knocked over a stack of books and an ink bottle. The thick black liquid spilled all over the open chocolate box. "Now look what you've done!" one child shouted angrily.

"It's your fault!" The other child yelled back.

"Calm down, there's plenty of chocolate!"

"Wait!" Isabella suddenly interrupted the argument. She held up one of the large, heavy books that had been knocked to the floor. On the cover was the image of a strong, handsome, regal-looking man with piercing blue eyes. _The Wisdom of Sverre Olav Fjeldheim. Founder of Arendelle_. "Do you think that's Frosty's boyfriend?"

"Frosty's boyfriend? Where? Where?" A few other girls eagerly squeezed their way forward. "Oh he's so cute!" They gushed.

"I wonder if there are more pictures of him lying around," Isabella grinned mischievously and started to pull open a drawer.

"Children!" A loud, furious voice reverberated throughout the halls, sending the kids scrambling to their feet in a panic. They frantically attempted to hide the mess they made, but only succeeded at making it worse. The door flew open to reveal a few members of the castle staff, and the red-faced mothers of several children.

A woman wearing a brown dress strode forward and yanked her son to his feet, boxing his ears. "Shame on you for acting like a wild animal! We are guests here. You know better than to wander around touching things that don't belong to you! Especially in the castle!" She wrung her hands in frustration. "You better pray that we don't wind up in the dungeons!"

The other parents were equally livid and horrified, as they all rushed forward and began furiously shaming their children and berating their utter lack of decorum.

"Is everything all right in here?" Elsa limped into the room. "Whoa, what happened?"

One little boy, who was covered in chocolate smudges and ink stains, was in tears. "I'm sorry, Frosty. It was an accident."

A stinging backhand flew across his mouth. "I'm sorry, _Your Majesty_," his mother corrected furiously. All at once, the parents collapsed to their knees, hands clasped and heads lowered as they bleated unintelligibly, promising to have the children severely punished and desperately attempting to offer a semi-plausible explanation for their hideous misbehavior. One particularly contrite mother was in tears, pleading that her child's life be spared.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, before dropping to her knees and reaching out to pull the nearest child into a hug. The entire room was stunned into silence.

Isabella spoke up nervously, "Fros—_Your Majesty_, are we getting punished?" she said in a timorous whisper.

The normally pristine and impeccably tidy room had been trashed into a war zone. These children certainly needed a lesson in respecting boundaries, but they had endured horrors that no human being should have to experience in a thousand lifetimes. There was no sound sweeter than the laughter of a child. It would be petty and insensitive beyond all human decency to berate a child for an uncharacteristic bout of misbehavior, when aforementioned child had very recently recovered from the brink of death. How could anyone _not_ get carried away under these circumstances? They deserved some leniency and forbearance.

Elsa spoke slowly. "You kids do need to be more careful. But this isn't the time to be angry or upset over a messy room. Every one of us is alive and well again, and that matters more than anything. Nobody's getting beheaded, and nobody's going to the dungeons." She hesitated, then twirled her fingers to create an army of icy automatons to clean up the mess the children created. "Why don't you kids play in the courtyard instead? And if it's okay with your parents, go ahead and finish up the chocolates."

As the kids dashed off with their mouths stuffed to the brim, Elsa realized that there was still one thing that did not make sense.

"Kai," she caught a glimpse of him rounding the corner of a hallway, and ran to catch up.

"Your Majesty," he smiled and bowed. "I see that you have made a stunning recovery. You look wonderful, as usual."

He seemed to have read her mind. "Grand Pabbie said I'd be bedridden and powerless for at least a month after the bleeding. How did I recover so quickly?"

Kai shrugged and gave her a cryptic wink, "Prince Hans may have something to do with it."

**I see this story going for another 3 or 4 chapters, to complete Hans' redemption and give Elsa the happy ending that she so deserves.**

**Shame on you, children of Arendelle! Where are your manners?  
**


	24. Coming Full Circle

**Halloween is right around the corner! Children of Arendelle, don't accept candy from anyone who looks remotely like Hans! **

**A word of caution to our dear Elsa:**** When the trick-or-treaters stop by the castle on Halloween night, make sure you're at least 100 feet from the door. Word has gotten out that your blood tastes like chocolate, and Arendelle is now swarming with pint-sized vampires. **

**WARNING: more cheesiness, and the final remnants of perverted Hans**

**Chapter 24: **

"I promised I'd never sentence any of our citizens to death, but I was very tempted to make an exception for him." Elsa's hands trembled with rage and tears welled in her eyes, as she recounted Captain Yorick's brutal assault. The tears began to fall as she tried to elaborate on some of the more grisly details, but she choked up and was unable to continue. Anna and Kristoff wrapped their arms around her in utmost sympathy. Everyone now knew that it was Captain Yorick, and not Hans, who was responsible for the attack. But very few people had privy to all the macabre details, and truly understood how much she had suffered at his hand.

"Hans saved me just as the worst was about to happen. I was confused. The marriage already happened, making him King of Arendelle, so he had nothing to gain by saving me at that point. I started to think that maybe Hans wasn't such a bad person after all…" her voice trailed off. "But it didn't change the fact that he didn't have the antidote."

The tears flowed as she remembered how close she came to making the ultimate sacrifice. "I thought I'd never see you again… so I left those little gifts as a final good-bye." Her spirits lifted as she explained the miraculous escape from her seemingly airtight and inevitable doom. But before long, she was downcast again. "No one came looking for me during those three days. I started to think that Hans had deserted." Deep down inside, Elsa was quite hurt that no one seemed to have noticed or cared that she was missing. _That's how Anna must have felt in those thirteen years,_ she thought miserably. _Ignored, unwanted, and unappreciated. I was lonely too, but at least I could go to sleep every night knowing I had a sister who loved me._

Now it was Anna's turn to become tearful and melancholic, as she apologized profusely. "The moment Kai found what happened in your room, our minds were made up. I stopped considering other possibilities. We were so convinced that Hans had killed you; it really looked like that's what happened! Maybe there was a little part of me that still had hope, but I ignored it because I didn't want to listen to anything coming from Hans. Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. You really could have died… because of me."

Elsa paused for a moment, then spoke softly. "It's my fault too. I should've left a note. It was ridiculous of me to expect that Hans would be able to come back all by himself, and have anyone take him seriously." She pulled Anna and Kristoff into a hug. "I'm sorry for putting you guys through this."

Kristoff took her gently by the shoulders, "How could we blame you for that? You thought you were about to die. That's enough to make anyone forget a few things." He changed the topic. "By the way, Hans would like a word with you. He's in the castle gardens right now."

* * *

Elsa hopped down the last few steps of the marble staircase to find the thirteenth prince sitting on the edge of a fountain, with his back facing her. A yellow butterfly rested on one shoulder. He slowly turned to face her.

"Looking good, Elsa." Hans caught himself just before he instinctively blurted, _but you look even better naked._ "You didn't think you'd be walking for another several months, did you?"

Everyone seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "I've been wondering about that too. Do you happen to know the reason?"

Hans smiled mysteriously and retrieved a small, empty vial from his coat pocket. He then repeated the same cryptic and provocative comments that had been his parting words with Kai. "Remorse may not have the full healing capacity of love, but it has a powerful magic of its own."

_He is definitely alluding to something. Where have I heard this before?_ Elsa's mind flashed back to Grand Pabbie's words on the night the antidote was conceived. _Remorse is a wonderful thing, but it is woefully insufficient. This antidote requires a heart of love._

"Hans, what was in that vial?"

"Amongst other things, the flesh and blood of a remorseful man." Hans slowly pulled off one of his white gloves to reveal a missing index finger.

Elsa began piecing together the hints. "That vial… it was a healing potion, and it was made with…" her eyes drifted to the bloody stump on his hand. Hans nodded knowingly.

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Hans must have gone back to Grand Pabbie, riding through those treacherous forests and getting maimed beyond repair, so that she might live again. It was at this moment that the final traces of resentment and anger towards the thirteenth prince evaporated from her heart. Night after night, her dreams had been haunted by his lewd comments, his hateful sneer, and his capricious outbursts that would invariably culminate in a violent assault. Elsa knew that she would never see Hans in her nightmares again. Her heart overflowed with perfect peace and forgiveness. His repentance had truly been every bit as sincere as it seemed to be. Tears of gratitude and relief sprang to her eyes. "Hans," she choked through her tears. For the first time in forever, she could look him in the eye without an ounce of fear or disgust. "Thank you."

Prince Hans was truly a man full of hidden surprises. His next words were baffling. "No, Elsa. I should be thanking you."

"Me? But you saved my life."

"You wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't put you in danger in the first place. Multiple times, I might add. Fixing a problem I caused in the first place doesn't make me a hero." Hans spoke in an emotionless monotone. Then he became pensive. "But more importantly, you saved me from a fate worse than death. You saved me from myself."

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow."

Hans chuckled. "Come on Elsa, you're smarter than that. Don't you see what I would've become, had I continued traveling down that path? I came to Arendelle because I wanted this." He reached into cloak and pulled out Elsa's crown, which was slightly bent out of shape and missing several gemstones. With a kind smile, he gently placed it on her head. "And this, to be honest." Hans gave a self-depreciating sigh, and set his hand over her privates.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm a selfish perverted pig. You had something that I wanted, and to me that was unacceptable. I just saw you as another conquest, another prize to be won. But we all know that Arendelle is in great shape because of what's in here." He tapped his fingers against her temple. "So I thought to myself,_ hey, I'm not bad in that department either. I deserve to be King. I could be just as good as Elsa if they gave me a chance._"

Hans drew a deep breath as he concluded his monologue. "But I came to realize that _this_ is what I was missing. This is what you had, that I didn't." He laid his hand against her chest. The slow, steady beat of her heart felt strangely comforting and invigorating beneath his palm. It confirmed that she was alive and well. That Hans Westergard had not become a murderer. "I would have made a terrible king. Without love in my heart, I would've been every bit the tyrant my father was, and still is. If I had my way, Arendelle would be doomed and I would be hanging from the gallows, waiting to descend into the ninth layer of Hell."

"The idea was so foreign to me. Why do I need love to rule a kingdom? It completely blew my mind when I saw that you would die for your people. I thought you meant it figuratively."

Elsa's voice was barely a whisper, as she was only partially aware of the words that unthinkingly tumbled from her lips. "The Good Shepherd lays down his life for the sheep."

"That's right. You showed me what it truly means to be royalty. You live for your people, instead of lording over them. I am a changed man because of you."

Elsa wanted to say something, but was at a complete loss for words. Hans broke the silence by bringing up a topic that he refused to let go. "Have you decided what my punishment will be?"

This was something she had expected him to ask, and she was prepared to answer. Elsa had completely forgiven his every offense against her, and was satisfied to lend him full clemency in that regard. But forgiveness is not a lack of accountability. He was still in debt to the former poison victims, and that debt was not hers to pardon. "Hans, you've clearly learned a lot over these past ten days. What do you think? What would be a fair consequence?"

"Glad you asked. There is one idea that I've entertained for quite some time. I feel that a great deal of good will come out of it, and many lives can be saved. Only if you're willing to take this on, of course." Hans proceeded to explain his master plan in great detail.

Elsa blushed slightly. "You are way too generous with your compliments. But it sounds like a great idea."

"Still, it doesn't address the issue of my punishment." Hans once again interjected a vague and seemingly irrelevant remark. "How many people were poisoned?"

"Seven hundred. I thought you knew that."

"Incorrect. There were six hundred ninety-nine. The final dosage was meant for you." Hans lowered his head in shame. "We have one extra serving of poison and one extra serving of antidote. Prepare a dungeon cell for ten days. I think I know exactly who needs to drink that poison."

* * *

Anna tiptoed soundlessly—by her standards, at least—down the hallway, with a big group of giggling children in her wake. She grinned broadly and held a finger to her lips as they approached the castle library. The children nodded vigorously and zipped their lips, although they continued to tremble with excitement and exertion, forcibly suppressing their giggles.

Finally, they reached their destination. Anna quietly pushed open door to the library. _Target in sight._ Asleep at a desk, with her head rested upon a stack of formidable-looking books and a fountain pen held loosely between her dainty fingers, was Elsa.

As subtly as she could manage, Anna lifted the corners of a few book covers and took a quick peek. _Vector Algebra_. _Statics and Dynamics_. _Ordinary Differential Equations._ On the side were a few loose leaves of parchment, covered with Greek letters and random symbols that vaguely resembled mathematical operators. There were also simple sketches consisting of curved lines, circles, arrows, and others. Anna snickered softly. "Wow Elsa, what a nerd. You practically just came back from the dead, and you're doing math for fun?" She winked at the children. "Let's have some _real_ fun with Frosty."

"Yes!" Isabella shouted aloud, before quickly clapping both hands over her mouth. The children eagerly crowded closer, bouncing up and down as they began executing their master plan.

With an agile movement that was so uncharacteristic of Anna, the smirking princess tugged the pen from Elsa's fingers and dipped it into the ink bottle. She flashed an evil smile and began doodling all over the soft, delicate skin. Muffled snorts of laughter erupted as she gave her sister an enormous mustache and beard, followed by a unibrow. Anna paused for a moment, then haphazardly sketched a snowman on one cheek and an ice cream cone on the other. A monocle around one eye, and a huge hairy mole next to her nose. As a finishing touch, Anna dipped the pen back into the ink bottle and gave Elsa a thick coat of black lipstick.

The kids shook with laughter, their faces red and sweat trickling down their temples. Isabella started pointing and gesturing excitedly. Anna grinned and handed her the pen. The smaller redhead proceeded to "paint" all of Elsa's fingernails. Another child found a dark blue fountain pen lying on the coffee table, and went to work on her toenails.

Several minutes elapsed before they finally stepped back, satisfied with their masterpiece. The Snow Queen now resembled some bizarre hybrid between the Duke of Weselton and a troll. Anna coughed loudly to rouse Elsa from her slumber.

Elsa stirred, and slowly began to open her weary eyes. She glanced back at one of the open books and jotted down a few quick notes, before a snort of laughter caught her attention. There, standing right behind her chair, were at least a dozen grinning faces.

"Hello Anna, children," she gave them a soft, gentle smile. "Do you need anything?"

Anna smiled widely. "Hello sis, we were just—" Her trembling body doubled over as she desperately attempted to suppress an explosion of laughter. An extremely un-princesslike snort of laughter escaped her lips. "We wanted to know…" she instantly became incoherent again.

A boy of eight or nine years spoke tremulously. "We, um, Frosty… can you…" He too collapsed to the burgundy carpet in a fit of giggles.

Isabella took a deep breath and forced herself to keep a straight face. "Is it… are you…" was all she managed before a series of high-pitched squeals overtook her senses.

Elsa raised her now-unibrow in confusion. "What did you guys do?"

Anna was snorting like a pig as she lay on her stomach pounding the floor. "Oh Elsa, just stop it!" she coughed and sputtered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop what? What is so funny?" Elsa ran her inky-black fingernails through her platinum blonde locks, creating tenebrous streaks in her hair.

Isabella pointed a trembling finger at Elsa's ink mustache. "Ahahahahaha! Frosty, you're the best!" Every child was now convulsing with laughter. The library windows rattled as shockwaves of mirth reverberated violently against the glass.

"Is there something on my face?" The giggled intensified dramatically. Elsa took that as a yes, and quickly crafted a handheld mirror out of ice. It took several seconds of dumbfounded staring before her mind finally registered the grotesque effigy that greeted her. "Very funny. That's what Princess Anna looks like every morning." Elsa gave a little half-smirk as she conjured a handful of snow and wiped her face clean.

"I do not!" Anna huffed indignantly. She changed the topic. "So why were you doing all that random math anyways?"

"I'm planning something special, for the whole kingdom. You'll find out in a couple days."

"Tell us now!" a little boy no more than five years old shouted impatiently. He laid his head in her lap, and put on a pouting puppy dog face that completely melted the Snow Queen.

"Well, it's kind of a surprise." Elsa patted his head. His puppy dog face only became cuter, as he quivered his lip and gave tiny little sniffles.

"How can you say no to this face?" Isabella demanded, "What kind of heartless tyrant are you?"

Anna's mouth dropped open in mock outrage. "You think Frosty is a tyrant? Apparently you've never been to the Southern Isles."

_If only you knew,_ Elsa thought. With a mischievous grin and a flick of her wrist, the castle courtyard became a winter wonderland. The children screamed with delight and sprinted out the door, dragging Anna with them. Elsa smiled and resumed her work.

**Let's find out in Chapter 25 what the "master plan" is! How is Hans planning to make up for what he's done? **

**And what could Elsa's little surprise be?**

**Oh please, Isabella! The words _Elsa_ and _tyrant_ don't even belong in the same paragraph!**


	25. On a Mission

**Many of you have guessed correctly: Yes, Hans has decided that he will be taking the last dosage of the poison. It seems fitting. However, that isn't all! That is just one part of his "master plan." **

**I meant to answer this question earlier, but never got around to it. There isn't a sequel in the works, but I WILL be starting another Frozen fanfiction after finishing this one. I might take a 2-week break before that. Feel free to PM me if you would like a synopsis of the new story! **

**Chapter 25:**

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Elsa asked anxiously from the other side of the cell door. Tendrils of frost were slowly creeping across the dungeon floor, as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

Hans nodded and pulled the almost-empty jar of white powder from his pocket, then proceeded to mix it into a glass of water. Just as he began lifting the glass to his lips, Elsa interjected, "Hans, you know how I feel about torture."

The thirteenth prince shook his head firmly. "This isn't torture. It's justice. Besides, it can't be torture if it's consensual." Hans sighed, "Which is more than I can say about the things I've done to hurt you, and all those poor innocent people who never asked to be poisoned."

Elsa looked him in the eye with a pained expression. From the moment she saw him on his knees, sobbing helplessly and begging Grand Pabbie to take his heart instead, she knew she had forgiven his every offense against her. The pitiful remains of his severed finger only reaffirmed that conviction. But it was clear that Hans was far from being able to forgive himself. There was no point trying to change his mind; rhetoric and reasoning could persuade the head, but not the heart. Perhaps only time and contemplation could heal those wounds. She laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "If it becomes too much to handle at any point, just let me know and I'll bring the antidote down." The remaining antidote was stored in a small glass vial, preserved in a block of ice. It was locked away in a safe inside Elsa's room, beyond the reach of meddlesome eyes and tampering fingers.

Hans insisted, "No matter how hard I beg and cry, promise that you won't give me the antidote until I'm just a few hours away from death. It's only fair that I go through exactly what I inflicted on those poor people."

"But what about this?" Elsa pointed at his severed finger, then vaguely gestured with her hand to signify all the cuts and bruises and missing teeth he had incurred upon returning to Arendelle. "That has to count for something."

Hans waved his hand dismissively and gave a sarcastic snort. "That doesn't even count for two seconds of this lovely poison." He hesitated, remembering that there was something he still needed to ask her. "By the way, have you written to my father?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes I have. He sounded skeptical, but at least he's willing to consider. Hans, this is probably the greatest idea you've ever come up with." Then her cheeks grew warm with bashfulness. "But you did go way overboard singing my praises."

"Nonsense." Hans tilted his head back and emptied the entire glass. Elsa turned and ran from the dungeons, slamming every door in her wake, knowing that she wouldn't be able to listen to his screams without running back to put an end to his misery. She wouldn't be able to restrain herself from blasting open the dungeons and forcing the antidote down his throat. But it was what he truly wanted and it was the only way for him to feel absolved, so she had to respect his wishes.

* * *

The past few weeks had been a hellish nightmare for everyone involved. More than two-thirds of the kingdom's citizens knew someone who had been poisoned. They all needed a break. Elsa indeed had something wonderful planned, and was putting on the finishing touches.

Word had spread throughout kingdom of the great sacrifices she had made to save her people, and of the much greater sacrifice that nearly came to pass. All of Arendelle knew of how she prepared to surrender her heart for the salvation of the masses. Of the blood and tears she shed, of the terrible tragedy that nearly claimed her life, and of the great love that miraculously allowed her to reclaim it. Elsa had wished to keep the antidote's ingredients a secret. Knowledge of such a thing would surely elicit discomfort and disgust from those who had ingested the concoction. But it was naïve at best to attempt such a hopeless endeavor. She found it mortifying that the whole kingdom now knew that the antidote's chocolate fragrance was begotten of the Snow Queen's blood.

Being heralded as a hero also made her bashful and uncomfortable. She had done it out of love for her people and a sense of responsibility towards their well-being. Nothing more, nothing less. But she could hardly step outside the castle gates without people groveling at her feet, shedding torrents of tears and blubbering effusive words of gratitude. When the occasion arose, she didn't know what to do but to smile and respond with some contrite statement accepting their thanks and wishing them well.

Her mind snapped back to the present. Elsa leaned back in the chair of her study, whistling softly as she continued making lines and curves and other geometric constructions. A neat pile of parchment sat under one elbow. It was a plan for expanding Arendelle's system of higher education, which she had been working on for quite a long time, and was rather proud of how it had turned out. Her advisors agreed that it was a clever idea, but questioned its necessity. Arendelle was already quite advanced in trade and technology for their time, they argued, and their standard of living was already very high. Why improve something that was already good? She reminded them that they could be even better. Continuous development was necessary to help a kingdom grow and prosper. Social and scientific progress was evolving at an unprecedented pace in the eighteenth century, and Arendelle must have educated citizens with marketable skills and up-to-date knowledge.

With a smile, Elsa deposited those documents into a locked drawer. Now was not the time for work. There would be plenty of time to convene with the council on those matters. Now was the time for fun. To be perfectly honest, she was dying to have some genuine, carefree fun after all that had recently transpired.

Elsa giggled mischievously to herself, then conjured up a small icy ramp with a sequence of loops and turns, and a few angled beams to support the structure at various locations. Satisfied with her improvisation, she proceeded to roll a marble down its length. After traversing the entire path, the shiny ball flew off the end of the ramp and landed in an empty mug across the table, just as she intended. The job was done. She pocketed the marble with a smug little grin, and began filing away page after page of seemingly random sketches and computations.

_BAM! _The door smashed against the opposite wall, as someone vigorously flung it open. "Excuse me," she didn't bother turning around. "When I'm working, I'd prefer—"

A pillow collided hard against the back of her head. Standing in the doorway was Anna, with arms folded and an impish grin on her face. "So," Anna began in a drawling tone. "What's this little surprise you've been talking about? Or are you just doing math for fun because you're totally lame?"

As discreetly as she could, Elsa tucked the papers out of sight. Her "secret project" was essentially finished and ready to implement, but she was feeling tired and wanted to take a nap first. "Um, how about later this afternoon?" She politely covered a little yawn.

"Come on you stinker! You said it would be done by now!"

"Oh, but I didn't say right now. I said _today_. Who's the stinker now?"

Anna put on the puppy dog face that everyone knew Elsa could never resist. Not surprisingly, it was Anna who had started the trend and made it public knowledge. With a sly grin, the princess used another one of her infamous weapons. "You promised! Queen's word is law. If you don't get your ass over here right now, you're breaking the law."

Elsa shook her head with a chuckle. "Okay, I'm making a new law. Article five, section ten: Anyone caught making the puppy dog face shall be sentenced to life in prison." Anna persisted, and the blonde felt her insides melt into a pile of slush. "All right, I'm coming."

"I win!" Anna grabbed Elsa by the wrist and yanked her out of the chair.

"Ow ow ow! Slow down!" Elsa tried to free herself, but the feisty redhead was far too strong. Anna dragged her down the stairs, tripping at least half a dozen times, and they continued running out the castle gates and through the streets. _I'm going to die for real this time._ Elsa thought to herself, as she threw out a hand to stop herself from smashing into a lamp post. _I'm being dragged through the streets by the clumsiest person in Arendelle._ Citizens stopped to gape and stare at the eccentric sight. Elsa blushed as she did some stupid-looking dance move to barely avoid running into a wall. "Don't mind me, please."

Finally, they arrived at their destination, at a large open space in the middle of town. A massive crowd of people waited eagerly. "I've got her!" Anna shouted.

"Anna," Elsa hissed quietly. "Did you seriously invite the whole kingdom?"

"Most of it. Hey, wasn't that the point of this whole thing?"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess so." A sudden wave of confidence and empowerment washed over her, as she remembered why she was here. Bringing joy to the people was a pleasure, not a chore. Together they had been to hell and back, and together they had emerged victorious. Broken, but not beaten. Damaged, but not destroyed. Now was the time to celebrate. To forever put that nightmare to rest. To show the world why Arendelle's national symbol was a crocus. To prove that through love and resilience, any storm could be weathered.

With a vigor and enthusiasm she never knew she was capable of, Elsa focused her mind and thrust her hands forward. Out of nowhere appeared a thin bridge-like structure that meandered through the air like a long icy snake, held high above the ground by sturdy but elegant trusses. It formed a long winding path with circular loops and ramps that must have extended for miles. Attached to the track were a number of carts that moved automatically, each accommodating six riders and replete with safety features. The ride passed through icy tunnels and caverns, each decorated on the inside with music and imagery and sculptures of varying themes.

Elsa paused for a moment before creating about a dozen replications of the original structure. She added some variations to each one, slightly altering the length, shape, speed, and aesthetic features of each ride. That ought to make things a little more interesting.

Not everyone would be up for so much action. Surely some people would prefer a slower and more relaxing pace. Elsa quickly crafted several enormous revolving wheels of ice that stood orthogonal to the ground. Chairs were fixed along the entire circumference at regular intervals. The wheels spun very slowly, giving people a fantastic view of the city and surrounding scenery as they made their way up and around the circle. Satisfied with the progress, she proceeded to design some smaller rides that would be more suited to children.

Finally, it was finished. In less than ten minutes, an entire amusement park had been constructed out of perfect, flawless ice that glowed with all the splendor and radiance of diamonds in the morning sun. The crowd stood still, utterly transfixed by the magnificent creation that stood before them. Their eyes glistened with wonder and awe as they beheld the exquisite architecture, the intricate detail, and the seamless synchronization of all mechanical parts. No one moved a muscle for several minutes, aside from those who had involuntarily dropped to their knees, utterly overwhelmed.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Anna shouted. "Let's go!" With a loud whoop, she hopped onto the nearest ride, and soon everyone followed suit.

Soon the seats were filled, and thousands of eager people crowded forward to form lines at each ride. Elsa placed her hand on a switch.

"Are you ready?" The people roared in approval. She thrust the lever forward, and the rides sprang to life. Pure ecstasy overwhelmed her heart as shrieks of delight filled the air. They had finally gotten the happy ending that they had long deserved, and was so long overdue.

"Frosty?"

A slight tug on her dress interrupted Elsa's musings. She looked down to see Isabella's bright green eyes gazing into her own.

"What it is, sweetie?"

"Thank you."

* * *

_Ten days later_

Hans lay gasping on the floor of the dungeon, an empty wineskin in his right hand. Finally, after nearly ten torturous days, his self-imposed punishment was over. Elsa knelt by his side, watching him with utmost concern, her eyes glistening with sympathy and tenderness. After several minutes of coughing and wheezing, he managed to speak. "Oh gosh, that was terrible!" He had recovered to full health, and there was no longer a blemish on his body. But every inch of the dungeon walls were coated with blood, and there was plenty of evidence that he'd attempted suicide at least a hundred times.

Elsa was also relieved that it was finally over. Even from behind all those closed doors, she could still hear his agonized screams echoing violently throughout the dungeons, and they chilled her to the core. Night after night, she would bury her head into the pillow, attempting to shut out the ghastly cries. She desperately wished she could ease his pain, but she had to honor her promise. Hans had asked her not to offer him any antidote until his full sentence had been served. "Your willpower is astounding."

Hans shrugged and remarked in a matter-of-fact tone, "Don't forget, I'm not off the hook yet. That was the punishment. There's still the restitution."

Elsa became nervous at the mention of his final endeavor. "Hans, do be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hans chuckled bitterly. "I think it's you who needs to be careful. You thought I was a pervert? Well, you haven't met my brothers yet."His tone became very grave. "What I'm about to tell you is dead serious, and I mean it very literally. By agreeing to help me, you've put yourself at risk. The moment those pigs set foot in Arendelle, you must be vigilant at all times. You cannot let down your guard for one second. Never turn your back and never let them out of your sight. If they try anything, and I can almost guarantee that they will, don't hold back. Blast them into the Ice Age if that's what it takes."

Hans glanced at his pocket watch and rose to his feet. "Looks like it's time for me to get going. My ship will be here in less than an hour. Good-bye Elsa, I shall see you again on Saturday." He took both of her hands into his own. "I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me."

As he made his way down the dock and boarded the ship that would carry him home across the fjord, Hans cast a wistful glance over his shoulder. Arendelle's coastline gradually vanished beneath the horizon. His adventures in that magical land had thrown his worldview into disarray, torn asunder all his delusions, and demolished his sanctuary of pride and ignorance into a pile of rubble. He was forever a changed man, and now he was a man on a mission.

Night had fallen by the time his ship sailed into the main harbor of the Southern Isles. The castle was barely discernible through the mists and darkness. It was time to face the demons of his past. _Father, you're fighting a battle you cannot win. The flames of revolt will never die as long as you keep treating your subjects like slaves. _Hans stood by the water's edge and gazed longingly into the night. Somewhere across the fjord, across that vast expanse of impenetrable blackness, was what he had been missing all his life. _Father, I know the solution to your problem._

**Yes, Elsa built an amusement park out of ice! That's why she was making all those sketches and doing all that random geometry and physics for no apparent reason.**

**So, what is Hans planning to do? His warning to Elsa sounds quite disturbing as well!**

**Stay tuned!**


	26. Reeducation

**Hey guys, sorry I lied. Turns out this story might go on for a few chapters longer than I previously thought. It might go as far as Chapter 30. Thank you so much for sticking with me! As always, please don't hesitate to speak up if you find anything boring, irrelevant, or poorly written. All feedback is welcome!**

**WARNING:**** I wasn't joking when I said that Hans' brothers are even bigger perverts.**

**Chapter 26:**

The beautiful autumn colors and the gentle breeze that caressed his hair did little to reflect the angst within, as Hans trudged up the staircase to the only home he ever knew. He began trembling with rage and indignation as he recalled the horrific abuse he had endured behind its pristine alabaster walls. Pain and injustice suffered in childhood tended to resonate for a lifetime. He had been victimized during the most vulnerable moment of his life, when he was utterly powerless to defend himself and did not possess the mental facilities to rationalize what had happened.

Hans told himself again and again that he was no longer that helpless child. Today he had the upper hand. He knew something they didn't. He knew how to stop the kingdom from imploding. _I'm doing this for my people,_ he tried to remind himself. _Not for my father, and definitely not for my brothers._

As the thirteenth prince, he had no true ruling authority in his kingdom, and no one ever took him seriously. But he was suddenly overcome with a strong protective instinct towards his people. They were all victims of tyranny. Those who suffered together would inevitably develop a sense of brotherhood and solidarity. No one ever stood up for him when he was mistreated as a child. He was determined to be an advocate for his people. He would do everything in his power to prevent them from being marginalized and oppressed for any longer.

Hans suddenly felt his knees buckle and sweat accumulate in the hollow of his hands, as he heard the approaching footsteps of his father. In years past, the sound of those footsteps had been invariably followed by a brutal beating and a lengthy verbal tirade about his worthlessness. King Vladimir stepped into view, followed by his eldest sons. "So, my renegade son has returned. The witch told me to be expecting you. Hans, you'd better have a good reason for sullying my palace with your filthy presence."

The thirteenth prince swallowed nervously and nodded, addressing each one of them. "I do. Please, hear me out." Vladimir maintained his unyielding scowl and condescending smirk, but appeared to be listening.

Hans drew a deep breath. "Father, we had it wrong all these years. We're fighting a battle that can't be won. The kingdom will never be at peace as long as the royal family keeps treating the common people as slaves. Every life is precious, and everyone deserves to be treated with respect and kindness. I know the answer to our problem. All these years, you've wondered how Queen Elsa manages to keep Arendelle in great shape. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Vladimir interrupted gruffly, "Arendelle is peaceful because no one dares put a toe out of line. Everyone is scared to death of that witch."

Hans tensed at those words. "This _witch _you speak of is the nicest, warmest, gentlest person you will ever know. She could teach you a thing or two. I'd like to bring you all to pay her a visit. There's something that you must see."

Crown Prince Haakon rolled his eyes. "The only thing I want to see is the witch spreading her legs." He patted Hans on the head condescendingly. "If you're a good boy, I might let you have some leftovers." The other brothers sniggered.

The second brother Alexander smirked, "I'm afraid there won't be anything left once I'm done with her. I'm gonna rip that virgin twat in half."

"You… you son of a bitch!" Hans sputtered furiously as he made a wild motion to strike Alexander across the face.

"Calm the fuck down, little brother. She's a woman and has no business ruling a kingdom. That twat is all she's good for."

"Say that one more time and I'll fucking rip your tongue out!"

"That's enough." Vladimir interrupted. "Hans, you've wasted enough of my time. You will tell me right here and now, what are you trying to do?"

It was now or never. They needed to hear everything that happened in Arendelle, starting from the very beginning. Hans cringed at the thought of recounting all those repugnant thoughts and behaviors that he so desperately wanted to forever bury in his past. With a quavering sigh, he began his story. "A few months ago, I chanced upon a cottage hidden deep in the mountains. There lived an ancient alchemist who had been banished for practicing dark arts in the medieval era. I was young and foolish, and offered him a piece of my soul. In return he gave me a bag of magic tricks and a very special poison. Then I journeyed to Arendelle, hungry for revenge…"

* * *

All was deathly silent as Hans concluded his tale. His father and brothers gaped incredulously at him, their minds thrown into utter disarray by the fantastic story they just heard. Everyone knew all about the Snow Queen, but perhaps her icy magic wasn't the most intriguing characteristic she possessed. Haakon broke the silence after several minutes of dumbfounded stillness. "You can't be serious." He shook his head in complete and utter disbelief.

Hans spoke softly but firmly. "It's true, brother. She really was going to sacrifice herself for the people. That is the kind of love it takes to—"

The eldest prince waved his hand impatiently. "No, I wasn't talking about that. You had a golden opportunity to fuck the Snow Queen, and you didn't do it? What kind of man are you?"

Alexander spoke up with a sneer. "Were you afraid she would freeze your willy? All two inches of it?"

Hans felt his stomach clench with frustration. Was this all they could ever think about? Was it too much to ask, for them to stop perseverating on their animalistic desires for just one moment and acknowledge that there were far more pressing issues at hand? "She is quite possibly the most beautiful woman to ever live. But her true beauty is right here." He placed a hand over his chest.

The third brother Bjorn shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, she does have a nice pair of tits."

Hans screamed in frustration, "Can you guys forget about that for just one minute?"

"Damn Hans, you really need to get laid."

"Enough!" Vladimir seized Hans by the shirt collar and threw him against a wall with bruising force. The thirteenth prince felt his shoulder blades fracture as his back collided against the stony surface. "Hans, let me get this straight. You sold a piece of your soul to some crazy alchemist in exchange for some poison and magic tricks. Then you sneaked into Arendelle disguised as a festival clown, and poisoned seven hundred people. You told the witch you would hand over the antidote if she married you. You tried to fuck the witch, but you were too much of a pussy. Then you tried to kill yourself because you felt bad about lying to her. The witch found a recipe for the antidote that needed her to sacrifice her heart. She went ahead with it, but survived because of some _true love_ bullshit. Then she gave her blood to make the antidote, and almost died again. Now everyone is alive and happy, and you're here telling me that love is what this kingdom needs? You think I need to be more like the witch?"

Hans winced and attempted to stand. "Yeah, that's basically it." His elbows were scraped and bleeding through the sleeves.

"Hans, you are so full of shit. Take this story and shove it up your ass."

"I'd like to shove a couple things up the witch's ass." Alexander muttered under his breath.

Hans ignored him. He had to convince his father to at least give it a chance. If Elsa could thaw the cold, calloused, uncaring heart of Hans Westergard, she could reach anyone. "For once in your life, just listen to me! What do you have to lose? You and I both know that our kingdom is just inches away from a full-blown rebellion. The royal family cannot continue to treat people like trash. They've hit their breaking point. If you could just see how Elsa treats those beneath her, you will understand exactly why it's us, and not Arendelle, that is on the verge of collapse. Father, you have a brilliant mind for politics, and you could be as great as Elsa if you had just an ounce of compassion for our people. Don't let your stubbornness and pride be your downfall."

Haakon spoke in his cold, calculating voice. "You know Father, Hans does have a point. Let's all go to Arendelle. If one of us gets the witch knocked up, she'd be forced to marry into our family. Then we would essentially own all their riches and people."

Hans wanted to murder him at that comment. Of all his brothers, Haakon was by far the worst. Fifteen years his senior, the crown prince was shaping up to become every bit the tyrant his father was. It was ironic that Hans bore the greatest resemblance to his eldest brother. Haakon was slightly taller and more heavily-built, and his jaw was more squared than Hans' sleek and slender face. But they had the same hazel eyes and auburn hair, and the stunning ability to hide their raging Casanova beneath a gentlemanly façade.

That sickeningly perverse suggestion was not without merit, however. Vladimir seemed to be warming up to the idea. The king cleared his throat. "Very well then, we depart for Arendelle this Saturday at dawn." He glowered menacingly at his youngest son. "But let me warn you, if this turns out to be a waste of my time, you will rot in the dungeons."

"Thank you, Father! I promise this will be worth every minute." Hans quickly left the palace and raced back to the ship, before he could inadvertently do anything to change their minds. After all, he'd had plenty of practice being invisible. He had no desire to spend another moment in the castle of the Southern Isles, and he was quite certain that the feeling was mutual. He closed the door of his cabin, and gazed across the open waters through a porthole. _Two more days, Elsa, and I shall be seeing you again._ His heart fluttered at the memory of those sparkling sapphire eyes, that soothing voice, and that shy little smile that could light up the darkest night and melt the coldest heart. But Haakon's threats rattled cacophonously between his ears, denying him a moment's rest. Hans collapsed onto his bed, hoping and praying that he hadn't put that sweet, angelic girl in danger yet again.

* * *

"You see, the people are all so comfortable around her. I've spent a lot of time around Elsa, and I can tell you that this is how she normally acts. She's always humble and polite, and nobody ever feels intimidated by who she is." Hans and his father sat at an outdoor table of a rather busy café, observing Elsa from afar. They watched as townspeople approached her with no reservation, bowing and initiating some small-talk. Their conversations were out of earshot, but even from a distance, it was clear that respect and civility permeated the simplest interactions. The marketplace was full of smiling faces and pleasant people. It was a happy, blessed land indeed.

Vladimir furrowed his brow in confusion. "Odd, I must say. Are you absolutely sure they won't be punished for talking to her?"

Hans chuckled, but then reminded himself that this was a legitimate question. After all, he'd had the exact same incredulity and skepticism when he witnessed their interactions for the first time. "Of course not!"

"They spoke to her without permission. Surely that is punishable by death."

_She wasn't even going to sentence Captain Yorick to death._ "Just watch. This is only the tip of the iceberg."

They watched as Elsa stepped into a toy shop. She whistled softly to herself as she held a trinket in each hand, slowly turning them over and examining every detail of their designs. Finally, she stepped towards the counter with a handcrafted wooden reindeer in hand. "I'd like to buy this for my sister."

The woman standing at the store counter suddenly broke into a fit of silent tears, in spite of the blissful smile that lit her countenance. She fell to her knees. "My daughter Isabella was among those poisoned. Our family is forever indebted to your kindness," she whispered through her tears. "You are truly an angel sent by God to watch over Arendelle. Please accept this as a free gift of gratitude."

"A mother would move heaven and earth to protect her child." Elsa pocketed the toy with a slight smile and blush. This time, she accepted the free giveaway without question. "Our children are Arendelle's most precious commodity." She bade the shopkeeper farewell, and began heading back.

Dinner in Arendelle Castle was a tense affair that night. Anna had left with Kristoff on an ice harvesting trip, leaving Elsa to dine alone with Hans and his family. Just five minutes of interacting with the elder princes of the Southern Isles validated everything Hans had ever divulged about his brothers. It was immediately made apparent that Hans' perverse sense of humor was hereditary. The Westergard brothers were a handsome bunch, but that was perhaps their only virtue. Haakon, Alexander, and Bjorn were sickeningly pompous and arrogant, and made no attempt to conceal their disdain for female intelligence. Their every word and facial expression simply reeked with smugness and vitriol. When Haakon smirked at her out of the corner of his eye and formed a hole with the fingers of his left hand, then repeatedly thrust his right index finger in and out of the hole, Elsa couldn't resist sneaking a surreptitious message asking the chef to spit in his drinks.

Hans' father was quite detestable as well, but his lack of slickness and suave made his misbehavior far more tolerable. Elsa had known from previous dealings with the Southern Isles that King Vladimir was a cold and calculating tyrant. His ability to strike fear and command obedience was unparalleled. But she hadn't failed to notice that the man was terribly insecure beneath that ruthless and impenetrable façade. He was a masterful statesman, but his need to be feared and respected completely overshadowed his every virtue. His cruelty derived from a pathological fear of appearing weak. Elsa sipped a glass of water pensively. How unfortunate it was that so many people saw compassion as a sign of weakness. That the false dichotomy between firm leadership and loving nurture was so prevalent in the minds of men. That it was so ubiquitously believed that strength and gentleness were mutually exclusive. Was it truly so difficult to reconcile the two?

A loud cough interrupted her musings, as Vladimir began addressing her. "Your Majesty, Hans has told me much about his adventures in Arendelle."

Elsa nodded slightly, cueing him to continue.

"You would sacrifice yourself for the people?"

It was a question she had encountered numerous times in the past few days, as many people still dared not believe the miracle that had saved themselves and their loved ones. It was the same question she had asked Anna on that fateful day on the frozen fjord. That timorous inquiry had been met with a simple but unequivocal confirmation that she was loved in spite of all her faults and fears. Those three simple but powerful words from her sister were all she needed to hear.

"I love them." Elsa responded softly.

"Makes no sense. You don't even know them. They don't mean anything to you. Who cares about seven hundred dead peasants?"

"Every human life is precious. Ranks and titles don't change that."

Vladimir was clearly intrigued, but far from convinced, by her responses. "You do realize that no one would've blamed you for their deaths? You could've just let them die, and no one would ever pin that on you."

Despite his calloused words and unpalatable tone, the man had a point. Her sacrifice wasn't entirely comparable to Anna's sacrifice three years ago. He was right that she, for the most part, had no personal relationship with those seven hundred victims.

"I could never live with myself if I let them die when I could've done something." Elsa lapsed back into silence and grappled for the right words to explain the profound sense of love and responsibility she felt towards her people. They were not pawns to be manipulated or ordered around. They were family to her. Lambs of her fold. She felt ill-suited to change Vladimir's mind on an issue over which they so fundamentally disagreed. But it was the very reason Hans had requested permission to bring his family to Arendelle, and she had to at least try. "I've always felt that as a ruler, your subjects are like your own family. They are entrusting you with their lives. You owe it to them, to yourself and to God… to love and care for your people no matter what." She hesitated, then repeated the same words they had overheard her say to the shopkeeper. "A mother would move heaven and earth to protect her children."

The massive, imposing man across the table was clearly unnerved by this wholly alien philosophy that confronted him. He changed the subject. "Hans has brought to my attention that you are referred to as _Frosty_ around here." Elsa gave a bashful little smile and nod.

"You don't have a problem with it? You don't ask the guards to backhand those disrespectful little shits across the mouths?"

"It's not a problem, they're only kids. I think it's rather sweet that they've established enough familiarity and comfort to speak like that."

Vladimir had clearly heard enough. He rose to his feet and took a slight bow. "Thank you for your hospitality. I must say, you have some of the most absurd philosophies on leadership I've ever encountered, and I remain thoroughly unconvinced. But whatever it is you're doing, it seems to be working. I thank you again for accommodating us. Hans and I will be turning in for the night." He gestured, and Hans stood up as well. A few guards in green uniform escorted the pair to their rooms.

Elsa was so lost in her own contemplations, she hardly noticed Alexander and Bjorn rise from their chairs and furtively creep around the table until they stood directly behind her. Nor did she catch the wicked gleam in Haakon's eye, as a damp cloth was instantly pressed over her mouth and nose with suffocating force. She choked on its bitter scent as she felt her mind quickly slipping into a hazy oblivion and every muscle locking into a paralytic state. Streaks of ice haphazardly jetted from her fingertips, as her mind vaguely comprehended the danger and desperately attempted to spur to life her self-preservation instincts. One of the icy projectiles managed to graze Haakon's right leg, leaving a cut just below the knee. Every nerve and muscle screamed in protest, but she could fight the drug no longer. Her lungs deflated and her eyes slipped shut, as Elsa slumped unconsciously to the floor.

The eldest prince grinned devilishly at his brothers, as he slung the limp body over his shoulder. "Mission accomplished." He gestured at the trickle of blood that stained his pant leg. "I'll make sure the witch pays for that one."

**Looks like Hans' plan was to have Elsa change his father's philosophy on kingship. But will his brothers ruin it all?**

**Elsa also needs to be more vigilant. Every time she's been attacked (Hans in Chapter 9, Captain Yorick in Chapter 16, and now this) she's been taken by surprise. None of these dirtbags have the guts to fight fairly. PAY ATTENTION, ELSA!  
**


	27. Betrayal

**So… what do you guys think of Hans' plan of having Elsa teach his father the ways of good kingship?**

**Go ahead and shoot me. Just when it was starting to look as if Elsa would finally get the happy ending she deserves… BOOM! She's in danger again. **

**T'Best of Times:**** Since I can't respond to you via PM, I agree completely and love your review. In any organization, whether it is a government, a business, a sports team, etc., there must be an established pecking order. Some degree of stratification is always necessary. Roles have to be demarcated to prevent jealousy or overthrows. It's human nature to challenge authority and test the boundaries. Just look at the way kids take advantage of substitute teachers. In professional sports, we see that the most effective leaders tend to have a very pronounced mean streak, and have no problem berating teammates who step out of line. It is naïve and presumptuous to rely so heavily on the likeability of the reigning monarch. **

**Yes, you're right. Vladimir is a Russian and Slavic name. It would be Valdemar in a Nordic setting. My mistake. I'm also under the impression that "Alexander" would be spelled "Aleksander." Oh well. **

**When I wrote this story, one of the main themes I wanted to incorporate was the re-education of Hans on the ways of kingship. With that in mind, I wanted to create a very sharp contrast between Hans' preconceived notions, and what he observed from Elsa. I probably did overdo the sweetness and approachability of her character. For example, the "Frosty" nickname would never happen in real life. The interactions at the end of Chapters 23 and 24 would be even more implausible. **

**But it's Disney, so we have some allowance for deviating from reality. Thank you for a wonderful review that really made me think! **

**WARNING:**** Lots of angst, profanity, and sexual content. This is almost as dark as the Captain Yorick chapter. Let's give Elsa another hug before we begin.  
**

**Chapter 27: **

"She's an odd one."

Hans stopped in his tracks. That was certainly unexpected. It turned out his father had been ruminating over what he'd just seen and heard, instead of thoughtlessly dismissing it as populist bullshit.

"Excuse me?"

Vladimir repeated, "The witch is the strangest person I've ever met."

Hans felt his heart flutter at the opportunity to reignite their earlier conversation. "You see, everything we knew about her was wrong. We always thought she froze anyone who crossed her path. We always thought that Arendelle was so peaceful because everyone is afraid of her. Because people are tortured and killed for the smallest crimes. Father, open your eyes. She has the answer to our problems."

Vladimir found something else to complain about. "Hmmph! _Women_… they rule with their emotions. Who cares about seven hundred worthless peasants? It doesn't make sense. This validates what I've been saying forever. A woman has no business ruling a kingdom. They're all emotion, zero logic."

Hans disagreed once more. "Father, we all know that isn't true. Elsa is brilliant. She knows the logistics of running a kingdom inside out, and she routinely out-thinks people twice her age at negotiations. Would Arendelle be so successful if her only asset was a soft heart? Think about it."

Vladimir shrugged his massive shoulders, unable to dispute that assessment, but far from ready to concede. "Okay, I'll give you that. The witch is clever. But it doesn't change the fact that she's prone to being willfully idiotic. She'll gladly switch off her brain when her emotions take over. Show her a crying child or an abandoned puppy, and she'll throw away the entire kingdom to save it. Not to mention the witch probably sets of an Eternal Winter every time she's on her cycle."

Hans emphatically opened his mouth to challenge that despicable misrepresentation of reality, but his father's next comment cut him off. "I've never seen such loyal subjects in any other kingdom. I'll concede that. The witch isn't completely insane." With those final words, father and son parted ways and headed to their separate rooms.

Hans' mind was reeling as the door closed behind him. For the first time in forever, he swore he saw vulnerability and doubt flickering in those ruthless eyes. Vladimir retained his stiff neck and unyielding scowl, but Hans could tell that his father was somewhat affected. Perhaps a seed of contemplation had been planted deep down within that cold, intransigent heart, although it may take years or decades to bear fruit. But their interaction had been much smoother than he had expected. Vladimir had not been aggressive or confrontational towards Elsa, and seemed to be at least receptive, if not borderline curious, towards what she had to say. The thirteenth prince smiled and patted himself on the back. Things were looking up. _You've done a good job, Hans._

* * *

In a remote wing of the castle, far away from all the bustle and activity, a series of furtive footsteps pattered softly against the carpet. Shadows danced along the corridor walls, a door creaked open, and the devilish sniggering of three men interrupted the foreboding calm. A quick sideways glance confirmed that the coast was clear. They slid into an empty guest bedroom and deposited their quarry onto the bed, locking the door in their wake. Working swiftly and silently, they gathered whatever belts and ropes and random strips of cloth they could find, and bound her hands tightly. Haakon whipped out his hunting knife and relieved her dress of its duty. "Feast your eyes on this, boys. A sweet little virgin twat, just waiting to be used." The three eldest Westergard brothers drooled ravenously at the unclothed goddess.

Alexander shouted impatiently, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He climbed onto the bed.

Bjorn clapped a hand over his mouth, "Shut up, idiot! You're gonna wake her up!"

Haakon spoke with a cold, sly smirk, "Precisely." His brothers eyed him with confusion. The crown prince gave a haughty laugh and explained his remark. "Where's the fun in banging a corpse? I want the witch to feel every inch of me inside her. I want to hear her scream and cry and beg, as I rip her in half."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "And what's stopping her from turning us all into popsicles the moment she wakes up?"

Haakon grinned devilishly. "This." He placed the knife at her throat, then retracted it. He tossed the knife into the air with a cavalier flick of his wrist, and caught it. "I estimate that she'll be waking up in about twenty minutes. Until then," He popped open a keg of ale that he had pilfered from the kitchens. "Let's party."

Elsa began to stir as the minutes ticked by. Her eyelids weakly fluttered open just a sliver. Haakon held out his arm to silence his brothers, as he cautiously crept towards the prostrate blonde with his knife drawn. The cool, smooth bedsheets brushed against her skin. It was at that moment that Elsa realized something was wrong. She bolted upright and whirled about, consternation and horror etched onto her face, as she realized she was clad in undergarments only.

A snort of male laughter caught her attention. Alexander stood at the foot of the bed, leering amorously at her exposed flesh. Elsa clenched her jaw and tensed her muscles, as she prepared to teach the bastard a lesson he'd never forget.

But the ice never came. She glanced down in horror. Her hands were tied!

Snow fell from the ceiling, and thick blue hoarfrost crept up the walls as Elsa began freezing through her bindings. Her eyes were wild with terror and desperation. "Let me go, or I'll freeze you where you stand!"

Haakon's voice sounded from behind her. He yawned lazily. "Challenge accepted, Snow Queen." In a flash, the knife was back at her throat. Elsa gulped and quickly retracted the ice. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. We only want to have some fun. How can anyone resist such a hot blonde, anyways?"

Tears of rage sprung to her eyes. She wanted to kill the sadistic brute that was eyeing her like a piece of meat. Perhaps by engaging them in conversation, she could buy herself some time and lower their guard. The moment Haakon loosened his grip on the knife, she would strike. Unless they unhanded her right now, the royal idiots would be leaving Arendelle with their manhoods covered in eternal frostbite. "Why are you doing this?"

Haakon pressed the knife harder against her skin and continued, "Well Frosty, we happen to know that you were once engaged to our dear brother. But you wouldn't give Hans any twat. We hear that you're a prude, and we've come to change that."

Alexander stepped forward. "Hans also told us that you love children. We can help you there. You'll have your own little prince or princess before the night is over." He stroked her cheek, and she viciously shook her head to knock his hand away.

Haakon whistled. "Feisty! I like that." He stroked his crotch suggestively.

"All right, enough talk." Bjorn moved to the foot of the bed and started sliding his hands up between her legs. She slammed her heel against his mouth, splitting his lip wide open and breaking several teeth. Blood started pouring down his chin. "Get away from me, you filthy pervert!"

"You fucking bitch!" Bjorn roared furiously. "So, you wanna play rough? Fine! How about I start by fucking you with that curtain rod over there?"

"Not so fast," Haakon interjected. "As heir to the throne, I get to go first. Do whatever you want afterwards."

Elsa continued struggling to free her hands. She didn't dare use her magic, with Haakon's knife still at her throat. But snow continued to fall from the ceiling as shame and terror overwhelmed her.

The eldest prince spoke in a drawling tone, and squeezed her leg just above the knee. "Don't be afraid, snowflake. Just close your eyes and imagine that it's Hans making love to you."

"Hans would never hurt me like this!" Elsa shouted furiously.

Bjorn smirked. "He already did, and you know it."

Those words stung her deeply. It was a distressing memory that she had worked long and hard to repress. "That was a long time ago. Hans is a completely reformed man. If he were here right now—"

Haakon threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "If Hans were here right now, he'd be sitting back and enjoying the show. Come on Elsa, you're a smart girl. Why do you think Hans brought _us_ to Arendelle, when his goal was to have _our_ _father_ see you? Why do you think he left you alone with us after dinner, with no guards present? You honestly think Hans doesn't know what we're capable of?"

Flickers of doubt started entering her mind. Haakon definitely had a point. Elsa's mind was spinning. How well did she truly know Hans?

She became resolute once more. "Hans told me all about the way you treated him as a child. Why would he do anything for you?"

Haakon flashed a chilling smile. "You'd be surprised what Hans is willing to do for a bit of money. As your sister can attest, it wouldn't be the first time Hans changed his loyalties because he had something to gain. Our dear little brother also told us that your powers don't work very well… _when your wrists are broken_." He gave Alexander a nod, and the second brother seized her wrists with his gloved hands and began to twist them very slowly.

_Hans, you've changed! You're a good man and you would never hurt me! _As long as Haakon's knife rested under her chin, as long as Alexander could break her wrists at any moment, she was powerless to escape. She was going to lose everything—her innocence, her purity, her chance at marriage and children. "You're lying! Hans would never betray me!" Elsa screamed, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. Tears burned her cheeks and her heart throbbed painfully.

Haakon dismissed her heartbroken entreaties with a wave of his hand. "Even you don't believe that. How else would we know about Captain Yorick?" He signaled, and Alexander continued until her wrist bones were agonizingly close to splintering once more.

"Face it, witch. Hans set you up."

Elsa felt her heart shatter. The swirling blizzard in the room instantly came to a standstill. Soft white powder coated the carpet and furniture, but the air was deathly calm. The heartbreaking anagnorisis broke her spirit and sapped her will to fight. She hardly noticed Haakon climbing on top of her, sniggering maliciously as he prepared to defile her. She hardly felt Alexander bending her wrists back until they were on the very brink of dislocation. _Hans set me up. Hans meant for this to happen. Hans lied to me, the same way he lied to Anna three years ago._ Her body trembled with grief and indignation, and tears scalded her cheeks. His transformation had been so real. She couldn't bear to acknowledge that all those solemn vows of making amends, all his atoning efforts, all his heartfelt monologues about seeing the error of his ways, all the pride and joy she felt as she saw him come into the light, had been a complete farce. A murderous rage overtook her senses. _Hans Sebastian Westergard, you're a dead man. _

**Looks like Haakon has succeeded in turning Elsa against Hans.**


	28. Hans Confesses

**Many of my reviewers have made a very astute observation: I'm not very nice to Elsa in this story. Almost every single chapter involves her nearly getting raped or killed or both. **

**WARNING:**** Profanity, sexual innuendo, and a rather substantial chance that Haakon will be losing certain parts of his anatomy. **

**Chapter 28:**

Haakon left dark purple contusions along the lengths of her arms and legs, and squeezed the air out of her lungs as he forcefully pinned her to the bed and prepared to satisfy his lust. The more she struggled, the more aggressively he manhandled her. Every nerve and muscle screamed in agony. But the real pain was in Elsa's mind. She was only vaguely aware of Haakon giggling like a child with a new toy as he seized her breasts and gave them a vicious twist. Of Alexander and Bjorn rubbing their crotches sensuously and leering at her as they barked out obscene suggestions. _Hans did this to me. Hans lied to me. Hans never cared about me at all..._

But soon the emotions died down, and a more rational perspective prevailed. What a fool she was to have even entertained any possibility of Haakon telling the truth! Right before her very eyes, Hans had transfigured from a bitter, envious sociopath into a caring and selfless man who was not only a prince by birth, but a prince by deed. Time and time again, he had proven himself to have fundamentally changed. He saved her from Captain Yorick. He loathed his former self enough to attempt suicide. He returned with the first batch of antidote, when he could easily have deserted and escaped the wrath of the entire kingdom. He went through great lengths to restore her health. Finally, he took the final dosage of that poison, and put himself through every bit of torture he'd inflicted on his victims. She hadn't asked him to do any of that.

Now Haakon was claiming that Hans sold her out for some money. That made no logical sense. No amount of riches would've been worth all the pain he voluntarily underwent to absolve himself. He had even warned her about his brothers prior to their arrival, but she had been dense enough to let her guard down!

Besides, what reason did she have to believe a word coming from Haakon? She'd only known him for a day, and he was already every bit the monster Hans described him to be. Hans had not betrayed her. She had allowed herself to be led astray by emotional propaganda in a moment of vulnerability. Elsa's fighting spirit roared to life again. "Hans may not be perfect and he's made plenty of mistakes, but he is ten times the man you will ever be!" With a massive explosion of ice, her assailants were thrown across the room and knocked senseless as their backs slammed against the closet door. Furniture was overturned, mirrors were shattered, and jagged icicles protruded from every inch of the walls. Elsa quickly conjured up an ice dress over her unclothed body and sat up straight, breathing heavily.

The commotion hadn't gone unnoticed. A stampede of heavy footsteps thundered up the staircase. Seconds later, the door flew open to reveal Hans, Vladimir, and several guards. "What on earth is going on in here?"

Elsa clutched at a stitch in her chest and gestured at her incapacitated assailants. "They… they…" Hans held up a hand to silence her. He understood.

Haakon regained consciousness and managed to sit up straight. "Well done, Hans. The witch played right into our hands. Man, you should've been here. She was squealing like a pig the whole time I was fucking her."

Hans has a murderous look on his face and made a furious move to attack his eldest brother. Before he could throw a single punch, Elsa pinned Haakon to the wall with a blast of ice and began to address him.

"You're pretty selfish, aren't you? Foolish as well. Did you ever stop think about the international crisis you could've caused with your lack of self-restraint? How poorly it reflects upon you as a human being? As Crown Prince, the ramifications of your behavior extend far beyond yourself. You don't function in an isolated context. Not everything is about you and your desires. You put all your subjects at risk tonight. Wars have been fought over less. If you're even half as selfish and myopic as your actions tonight indicate, then you'd make a pretty lousy king." Elsa paused to let those words sink in. Alexander and Bjorn did not appear to be paying attention, and Haakon still had a haughty smirk on his face. Vladimir, however, seemed to be in contemplation.

She continued in a slow, steady tone. "Here in Arendelle, rape is not acceptable. We could have you hanged for what you tried to do. We have the standing to declare war, and uproot whatever tenuous hold over the throne you still maintain. In fact, you could lose your crown jewels just for the way you behaved at dinner tonight." In a flash, an icy sword was pointed straight at his crotch. Haakon's impudent grin slowly withered into a petrified grimace.

"But that's not my style." The Snow Queen retracted her weapon and turned to address the guards, who were glaring at the Westergard brothers with seething rage. "Gentlemen, please escort these three to the dungeons. We will deal with them later."

Haakon became bold and mouthy once again, as he sensed that he was out of danger. His pants still hung around his knees as the guards dragged roughly him towards the door. On the way out, he sneered at Elsa. "I hope you enjoyed my nice, hard twelve inches."

"Is _this_ hard enough for you?" Haakon shut up at once and fell to his knees, as his willy was instantly encased in a thick shell of ice. He jumped around like a monkey and desperately clawed at his icy confines, but it was no use. The eldest prince emitted a furious barrage of threats and expletives as he threw himself face-first against a wall, but the ice would not shatter. He was utterly powerless to extricate his manhood from its impenetrable prison of solid ice.

Elsa stifled a grin. "The ice will be gone in six hours, but I can't guarantee you'll have anything left down there by the time it melts. If you need to pee, then it sucks to be you. Now think about what you've done." Hans roared with laughter, and even Vladimir was slightly amused. The guards chuckled like schoolchildren all the way out the door and down the staircase. It was rare to see such behavior from sweet, angelic Queen Elsa, and they savored every moment of it.

* * *

The room emptied until only Elsa and Hans remained. The adrenaline rush had died down, now that she was out of harm's way, giving way to more tender feelings. Elsa turned her head slightly and peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. A wave of guilt and remorse washed over her. "Hans," she began tremulously. Tears welled in her eyes. She turned away, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry."

The thirteenth prince was utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

He knew nothing about the horrible thoughts she had briefly entertained, but she owed him an explanation and apology nevertheless. "I'm sorry for doubting you. Your brothers drugged me after dinner and took me away. They tied me to that bed and forced themselves on me. They… they told me you had a change of heart. Haakon said that you were helping them. I believed him for a moment. Oh Hans, I'm so sorry!" The tears began to fall. She wrapped both arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Hans, you're a good man, and I trust you. I know you would never hurt me."

Hans soothingly patted her on the back. When she began to calm down, he gently released her from his embrace. "Elsa, I'm the one who should be sorry. This whole thing was a terrible idea from the very beginning. You have no obligations towards my kingdom or my family. You are not responsible for how things are run in the Southern Isles. You have your own people to look after. I was so selfish and delusional to impose this burden on you. Especially when I _knew_ what my brothers were capable of." He sighed and ran his fingers through his auburn locks. "It's time to be realistic. I've taken way too much of your time and attention. Perhaps it's best that my family and I leave Arendelle tomorrow."

He was being overly critical of himself. Hans had not withheld any information or minced any words when he introduced her to his grand idea. This was something she agreed to do. She had given informed consent with the full expectation that it would not be a walk in the park. Changing a man's heart was no easy task. "Hans, if you are willing, I would like to see this through to the end. If there's any chance of changing the way your father thinks, it will be worth all the aggravation."

Hans may have been a lowly prince with a history full of unattainable ambitions, but he was truly the king of randomness and _non sequitir_. His next words were baffling. "Elsa, are you being courted by anyone?" She shook her head.

Hans paused and stroked his chin in deliberation. "What traits do you look for in an ideal consort?"

Anna and Gerda had been the only other people to ever ask that question. Elsa hadn't actively sought after suitors, but the issue had always been in the back of her mind. The people were pleased with her reign, and Arendelle was doing fine without a king. But marriage and heirs were a part of her duty. She had no idea why Hans was curious, but it was a reasonable inquiry and she saw no reason not to give an honest answer. "I want someone smart and intuitive; someone who has our people's best interests at heart and can take good care of Arendelle. He must be clever, but scrupulous. I won't marry a scheming, conniving rat like the Duke of Weselton. He needs to be okay with my powers. He doesn't have to like them, but he must tolerate them."

"Most importantly, he needs to be a loving father. He must accept the possibility of our children inheriting my powers, and still treat them with all the love and respect they deserve. "

Hans nodded in understanding and agreement. "Those are all wonderful characteristics, but don't you think you deserve more than someone who simply _tolerates_ you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hans' next move was even more expected. He pulled her into a tight embrace and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He fell forward onto the bed until Elsa was below him, lying on her back. One hand slowly trailed down her side, until it rested on her hipbone. He continued to kiss her. Elsa wriggled loose. "Hans, stop!"

He pulled back instantly, guilt and contrition etched into his face. Elsa was backing away slowly, arms wrapped around herself and trembling slightly. She looked scared and confused, and Hans felt terrible. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Baby?"

"Elsa, you are an amazing person. Anyone who doesn't recognize that doesn't deserve a moment of your time. You deserve someone who loves you, and I don't see how anyone can possibly not."

"Hans, what are you trying to say?"

Hans sighed. He knew he wasn't making any sense. His attempts to express himself were sporadically incoherent at best, and schizophrenically deranged at worst. He was trying to break the ice tactfully, but it clearly wasn't working. It was time to be blunt. "I've tried to conceal these thoughts, tried to dissuade myself, knowing they were completely impractical. But I can't keep it in any longer. I haven't been honest with either of us."

She looked even more confused, even wary, at these words. Hans continued, "Elsa, you are a jewel beyond compare. Believe me when I say that you are the most perfect, most beautiful being that God ever dared to create. But even that does not compare with the beauty right here." He placed a hand over her heart. This time, she did not flinch at his touch. "You have opened my eyes, touched my heart, and rescued me from the putrid, rotting blackness of my soul with your selfless love and courage. You are a perfect sister, a perfect queen, and one day you will be a perfect wife and mother. Somewhere out there is your future consort, and he will be the luckiest man in human history."

His heart pounded wildly. "If there was any infinitesimal chance of Hans Sebastian Westergard becoming that man, he would happily cut off every finger, drink every drop of poison on earth, and fight every wolf in the forest every day for as long as he lives."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "Hans, do you mean—"

"May I call you Frosty?" Elsa nodded.

"Frosty, I've always admired you, but that was from a strictly impersonal standpoint. The people of Arendelle are the luckiest folks on earth. There isn't a person alive who wouldn't admire your wit and kindness. But ever since that terrible incident with Captain Yorick, I knew I felt something more towards you. The horrific abuse you suffered that day would've been enough to make Haakon cringe. It would've also been enough to turn anyone into a basket case. The pain of my past made me into a monster. But your beauty shone through that terrible tragedy, brighter than any candle."

He took her gently into his arms. "I wasn't any better than Captain Yorick at that point, but you swallowed your pride and thanked me. You willingly heard me out and listened to my story. You even had compassion for two horrible men who hurt you so deeply. That was when I truly fell in love with you."

Elsa was completely floored by this revelation. _Hans loves me?_ She bit her nails and shifted uneasily. There was not an ounce of bitterness or resentment in her heart, and she had a profound liking towards the character he had developed. But these feelings were strictly platonic, and she did not love him in the same way. Elsa racked her brains for how to let him down as gently as possible.

"Hans," she spoke slowly and deliberately, taking his hands into her own. "You are welcome to visit Arendelle any time you wish. We will always be friends who went on a crazy, life-changing adventure together. But I'm not comfortable taking things any further than that. I hope you understand."

Disappointment flickered in his eyes. Hans brushed away a tear. "I understand. It has been a pleasure, and I would be proud to consider you my friend."

Elsa decided to direct their conversation back to its original focus. "How is your father?"

Hans gave a watery smile. "The old man is very stubbornly maintaining a façade, but deep down inside he's beginning to crumble. He'd never admit it, but he's very intrigued by the way you treat the common folk. I swear, he's asked me incredulously at least a few dozen times this evening," Hans imitated Vladimir's gruff voice, "_Why is the witch so nice to those peasants?_ _What kind of crazy woman are we dealing with? Why doesn't she just behead that stupid little boy over there?_"

"Elsa, you are an incredible person, and I'm not talking about your powers. In a few weeks, you will have twice accomplished what no one has ever done even once."

"What's that?"

"Get a Westergard to admit that he was wrong."

"**Oh Haakon… if only you weren't such a douchebag…"**

**Aww, Hans loves Elsa! But he's been permanently friendzoned. **

**What do you think? Will Vladimir be relenting any time soon?**


	29. Break the Frozen Heart

**Concolor44****, I know how much you still despise Hans, but I have a feeling you'll soften up to him after this chapter! Or maybe not. You might hate him even more after this :)  
**

**This is the second-to-last REAL chapter. There will be a Chapter 30 and an epilogue that flashes forward several years into the future. **

**Well Hans, your lifelong ambition has been fulfilled. You are now the once and future King of Friendzone. Here is your throne of Kleenex boxes and your crown of friendship bracelets. Enjoy!**

_**The tears glow bright on my pillow tonight,**_

_**Not a finger with a ring**_

_**A kingdom of snubs and friendzones, **_

_**And it looks like I'm the king. **_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,**_

_**Couldn't win her love, heaven knows I tried. **_

**WARNING:**** Feels, feels, and more feels. Hans is quite pitiful in this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 29:**

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was no stranger to disappointment. His childhood of loneliness and neglect had taught him to never become emotionally attached to anything or anyone. Because all he ever felt was pain, he rid himself of the ability to feel anything at all. He'd lost count of how many times his innocent entreaties for friendship with his brothers had been cruelly denied. How many times his heart had been torn to shreds by their snide comments reiterating his worthlessness. How many times he'd run crying to his mother or nanny, knees scraped and nose bleeding, clutching a broken toy in his trembling fists.

His brothers were also responsible for the callous contempt for human life he'd developed. They were the reason why he could unflinchingly put seven hundred innocent people through days of unutterable torture, in pursuit of a crown that was never his. When Hans was eleven years old, he had watched through helpless tears of rage and anguish as Rolf the stable boy, his only friend in the castle, was beaten and strapped to the guillotine under Haakon's orders. It was from the culmination of these experiences that a sociopath was born.

For many years, he had reminisced upon the pain of his past with cold indifference and impassive vengeance. But Elsa's rejection had hurt him more profoundly than anything his brothers could ever do. It was for this very reason that Hans now lay sprawled on the bed in one of Arendelle Castle's many guest rooms, with his face buried into a pillow and his tears drenching through the mattress.

One day, Elsa would begin a family of her own, and he would be forever locked outside the gates of her heart. He wanted to wake up every morning to see that beautiful face. To look down at a little prince or princess in his arms, and see her eyes and his smile. To die peacefully after living a full life together, and enter the gates of eternity hand in hand. He _needed_ to spend the rest of his life with that sweet little angel who thawed his heart and restored his humanity. But nothing could ever bring those dreams to fruition.

Part of him cried for Elsa as well. What if she never found a man who was truly worthy of her? It was all too likely that she would become stuck in a loveless political marriage. More tears sprang to his eyes and his hands trembled with fury, at the thought of some chauvinistic pig using her to satisfy his lust and fulfill his ambitions of kingship. She deserved so much better.

The poor girl had lived a life of painful isolation since childhood, but never lost her capacity to love. His heart melted as he recalled how she so patiently spoke to those pigheaded advisors, never losing her temper or forcing them into submission, but instead winning them over with reason and diplomacy. He thought of how Elsa worked herself ragged into the late hours of the night, going far beyond the call of duty and necessity to make Arendelle a wonderful place to live. It was not uncommon to find the Snow Queen asleep at her desk, with her head buried in a stack of papers and a tray of untouched food lying forlornly on the side, until Kai carried her to bed. It was a heartrending scene.

No matter how tired she was, every day she would set aside time to build a snowman with Anna, or sneak into the kitchens to pillage the chocolate stash together. Hans smiled as he remembered the queen and princess racing through the halls, their hands sticky with melted chocolate, giggling childishly as Kai and Gerda chased after them with lumbering footsteps and irate yells.

This was the side of Elsa that everyone was vaguely aware of, but so few people ever witnessed firsthand. Hans considered himself very lucky to be among that select minority.

Tears of self-loathing and remorse suddenly blistered his cheeks. What a fool he was, for even daring to ponder such a preposterous fantasy! Elsa could never love the waste of human flesh that he was. She deserved so much better than anything he could ever be. He was being completely unreasonable, and was lucky enough to have her as a friend. Elsa had far more important things to attend to, and certainly didn't need Hans Westergard throwing in a huge distraction and complication. Everyone knew that love and rationality did not mix. The two were completely immiscible. But for her sake, he had to convince himself to abandon these thoughts.

Hans sighed. He could no longer deny the indisputable fact that she was better off without him. Wiping away his tears, he rose to his feet and headed resolutely for the door. He would come face to face with reality soon enough. Until then, Hans was determined to make the most out of what limited time he had left to spend in her company.

* * *

The thirteenth prince strolled down the cobblestone street, completely tuned out from the many sights and sounds that surrounded him. He was vaguely aware of the occasional flustered scowl or irritated grunt that was thrown his way, and chose not to acknowledge them. Word of his atoning acts had clearly spread far and wide, allowing him to walk the streets unmolested. He briefly considered dropping to his knees to offer an effusive apology to the many people who were no doubt the parents and relatives of the poisoned children, but decided against it. Broaching the subject for any reason would only rekindle dormant feelings of rage and agony that they had all worked so hard to bury.

Hans rounded another corner and arrived at his destination. Standing before of him was a magnificent amusement park flawlessly constructed out of ice. The rides were packed with people shrieking with delight as they soared through the air at thrilling speeds. Thousands more waited in lines eagerly, or dashed around with mouths hanging open and fingers pointing in wonder at the magnificent designs. Elsa stood off on the side, flipping a lever and setting the rides into motion.

The hoots of laughter intensified dramatically. Hans became very tempted to hop onto one of the rides, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her beautiful, angelic form for a single moment. A quick glance confirmed that she had not noticed him. He ducked behind an icy pillar and continuing to observe her from a distance.

A group of little girls approached Elsa and began speaking to her. No bows, no curtsies, no addresses of "Your Majesty." They put on their cutest smiles as they asked for some cool accessories. Elsa knelt down and patiently fulfilled each request. An ice dress, some heels, a necklace, a tiara identical to her coronation crown, and maybe even a little ice scepter or wand. Hans burst into a smile that could've lit the deepest cave of the North Mountain on the coldest winter night. He had never noticed how motherly she could be, and it only further enhanced her divine beauty.

A red-haired girl, whom Hans vaguely recognized to be the occupant of Elsa's room during the poison fiasco, began chattering excitedly. Isabella was her name. Her smile and voice seemed innocent enough, but Hans felt his stomach clench at what she said. "Frosty, when can we meet your boyfriend?"

Hans clutched at his chest and doubled over, barely restraining himself from vomiting onto the ground and emitting a bloodcurdling scream of misery. Since when did Elsa have a boyfriend? Why hadn't anyone told him? _No! No! No! Whoever the fuck you are, get your filthy hands away from her! _His hands instinctively balled into fists as devilish fantasies of beating that mysterious suitor into a bloody pulp flooded his mind.

But Elsa appeared every bit as confused as he was. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes you do! Don't try to hide it, Frosty… we know everything!" Isabella grinned mischievously. "His name is Sverre Olav Fjeldheim, he also has blonde hair and blues eyes, and you have a picture of him on the cover of your diary. And we read every word of it! _Dear Frosty, I love you…_"

Elsa laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. "Mr. Fjeldheim isn't my boyfriend. In fact, he lived hundreds of years ago. He was the first King of Arendelle, and soon you kids will be learning all about him in school." From behind the icy pillar, Hans' breath escaped in a quivering sigh and he felt his muscles unclench. Elsa hadn't betrayed him after all!

But the awkwardness of the conversation would not dissipate so quickly. Isabella immediately demanded to know when she was going to get a boyfriend. Before Elsa could reply, another girl followed up with, "Frosty, when are you going to have kids?"

"Um…" the Snow Queen hesitated, grappling for an adequate response. Isabella cut in. "Don't you want to have kids?"

_Yes!_ Hans screamed silently. _You want at least six or seven kids, all with my last name!_

Elsa patted the child gently on her head as she answered the question. "Oh sweetie, of course I do. But I'm still looking for someone who can be a good husband, and more importantly a good father and a good king."

_Me! Please Elsa, just give me a chance! I love you! I couldn't care less about being King of Arendelle! I just want to be your husband and the father of your children! _Hans was on the verge of exploding as he continued to listen in.

A little blonde girl yelled out, "You can marry Prince Kristoff! He's super cute, and has the funniest reindeer voice ever!" All the kids burst out giggling in agreement.

_No! Go away Kristoff, she's mine! Elsa, I'm so sorry for all those horrible things I did! Please, I love you! _Hans was tearing out his hair in frustration.

"Prince Kristoff is a wonderful man. But he's already married to Princess Anna."

"Oh…" Isabella looked away in mild disappointment. Then her face brightened up again. "Frosty, where do babies come from?"

Elsa suppressed a smile. "That is a question for mommy and daddy."

Hans could not bear to watch for another moment. The more time he spent around Elsa, the more deeply and hopelessly he fell in love with every aspect of her being. God, how could anyone be so lovable? It was torture beyond endurance. A flood of tears streamed forth from those bloodshot eyes that had been shining with hope and affection just minutes ago. His lips dripped with venom as he muttered a string of four-letter words, then savagely threw his foot forward to send a trash can careening down the street. But the agony of the stubbed toe only amplified his frustration. More expletives rolled off his tongue. Hans buried his tearstained face and walked away, his shoulders heaving violently with silent sobs.

"Leaving so soon?"

A familiar voice brought Hans back to his senses. "Father, please just leave me alone," The thirteenth prince mumbled, his face still covered. Tears were beginning to soak through the thick fabric of his jacket, betraying the grief within.

Vladimir seemed oblivious to his youngest son's emotional state. "Strange, isn't it? She could destroy the entire continent with a flick of a finger; have the world bowing at her feet with no effort at all. But she chooses to spend her magic on asinine things like this instead." He gestured at the amusement park and the children adorned in icy accessories.

This caught Hans' attention and broke his catatonic state. Those had once been his exact words and mentality. Everything that his father now thought of Elsa, he himself once thought as well. But he was in no mood to preach or moralize. Hans found his voice again. "How long have you been watching?"

The older man shrugged his hefty shoulders. "About an hour. She is quite a charming person, if you can dissociate yourself from how unorthodox her methods are."

_If only you knew,_ Hans thought bitterly. With a weary and exasperated sigh, he plopped down onto the stony bench next to his father, and buried his face in both hands. Thoroughly consumed by misery and despair, Hans hardly paid any attention as a child's voice sounded in the distance. But Vladimir was watching intently, completely intrigued by the interaction unfolding before his eyes.

"Frosty, why did you do it? You almost died saving us."

Elsa knelt to their level and spoke softly but firmly. "Seeing you children in pain hurt me more than anything. It was like being constantly stabbed in the heart. Just imagine how your parents must have felt." She stroked one child's head gently. "I would do it again, for any one of you." Those words were spoken with complete sincerity.

With a guilty look, Isabella hung her head and reached into her pocket. She fumbled around for a while, before finally pulling out Elsa's crown. "Frosty, I took this by accident. We were playing," she gestured at the rest of the children, who all looked equally apologetic. "It was so pretty, so I put it on and I forgot… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal it. I promise!" Her voice trembled and her eyes remained fixated on the ground, as she timidly held out her hand to return the pilfered treasure.

Elsa picked the crown from her outstretched fingers, then set it aside. She dropped to one knee and held out her arms to embrace the children. "You are worth far more than that silly piece of metal. Never forget that."

This simple act of kindness was not met with any fanfare or adulation, and went largely unnoticed by those in its vicinity. But its implications would reverberate resoundingly throughout the generations to come. A façade of megalomaniacal pride was torn to shreds. A sanctuary of willful ignorance was reduced to rubble. A pathological thirst for power was quenched by a heartrending demonstration of love and sacrifice. The cold, calloused heart of King Vladimir was finally moved.

**Oh Hans, you little stalker. Just let it go. Elsa will never be yours. **


End file.
